The Girl Next Door
by LovebirdsJATE
Summary: Jack is a high school boy who moves away from home to help his parents save their marriage. Kate Austen lives next door. More summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Moved In

**Summary: Jack is a city boy, from LA. He moves to Chicago so his parents can salvage their marriage. The girl next door to him is none other then one Kate Austen. Follow them through their last year of school, a year of ups and downs, romance and heartbreak and figuring out what true love is really all about.**

Jack looked out his bedroom window; he had to admire the quiet streets below. No rushing traffic, no honking, no yelling, just a simple suburban neighbourhood on a simple suburban Sunday afternoon. The late afternoon sun shone on his pristine white carpet and white walls gleamed in a way that reminded Jack of home sickness he used to get when he was a boy and his mother left him at daycare. Jack was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of sickness and dread. Not unlike his feelings when he was tot, abandoned early in the morning and picked up again in the evening. That is what was happening to the older Jack. Being moved from his large apartment suite in sunny Los Angeles and into unfamiliar territory in strange, cold Chicago, Illinois.

Jack sighed and moved away from his window and sat down on the strange new bed. Jack's old bed had not been large enough to fit in this room. His parents had bought him a futon with light brown wood on either end of the bed. It was strange and surreal. Jack had white cotton pillows and sheets, a bare wall and a small desk in the corner of his tiny bedroom. He also had a little closet, barely big enough to hold all his things. Everything else he owned was still in the cellar downstairs. In boxes he couldn't bring himself to look in. Jack wanted his things back but he feared painful memories would arise. He would see his gold and blue Egyptian bed sheets with an impressively high thread count, his gleaming football trophies, his huge CD collection and worst of all, his collection of photos of his amazing high school, his beautiful girlfriend, close knit group of friends and the beautiful beaches of L.A.

Jack's mother and father had practically dragged him across the country. Jack was sure his nail marks could be seen if you looked closely at the high way. His mother and father had always had marriage issues, Jack would not deny it, maybe could not deny it anymore, in the current situation. Either way, Jack's mother had decided that they move, leave the rich and fabulous life and get back to basics, improve their family and their marriage. So, they packed up their big screen, sold their 300,000 dollar suite, pulled Jack out of private school and moved to Chicago. Or as Jack called it, his personal hell on earth. He didn't live in the big city anymore; he couldn't find a club right down the street, or run into a celebrity. He had to attended a public school, take the school bus or walk instead of taking a train or driving in his mom's Mini Cooper or Dad's BMW. He lived in a somewhat large house, Jack had to admit, it wasn't small, in a neighbourhood where all the houses were identical and none had pools.

He heard banging downstairs and walked onto the landing. The top floor of the house had four bedrooms and two bathrooms. One was Jack's parent's bedroom, with a large bathroom attached, another was nursery, Jack had no idea what that was for or why they would need and didn't want to think about it. The other was his room and the last one a guest bedroom. He walked across the hard wood floor and leaned over the edge of the railing. From there he could see the stairs, the front door and the sitting room. He sighed as he heard another yell and a bang and walked down the stairs, around the corner and into the living room. The living room, the kitchen, dining room, and sitting room where are all interloped around the stairs and front door. In the living room there was a door Jack was training himself not to look at, the door to the basement. He saw his mom slamming the back door shut and holding two paper bags full of groceries.

"Are you okay?" He asked his mother. She sighed and swiped her red brown hair out of her face. She smiled at him, a rare thing for Jack to see. Until they had moved here his mother was cold hearted and depressed. He knew she felt like she was failing, because her marriage was failing and her job as a mother was failing. One night Jack had heard the whole thing come out. Christian, his father, and Margo his mother had a screaming fight in the kitchen, while Jack had crawled out his bedroom window and walked along the balcony, and listened though the open window. His mother had screamed and cried, trying to get Christian to admit he didn't love her and he was having an affair, but he didn't. He still loved her and he denied an affair. Jack figured his mother had wanted this to make it easier for her to file for divorce, to say it wasn't her fault the marriage wasn't working. But in Jack's eyes it was both of their faults. Christian worked more than he did anything else combined and Margo was always shopping and going out for coffee, barley seeing Christian when he was at home. Margo told Christian that if he loved her, he would move back to Chicago with her, the place she had grown up, though she was born in Britain. They would go Chicago and save their marriage. Christian agreed in the end, even though L.A. was probably his first true love.

"Yes, I'm fine," Margo breathed, setting down the groceries. Jack saw they held only jugs of milk. One percent, ugh.

"Why one percent?" Jack asked wrinkling his nose. The eighteen year old walked over to the island and hopped up on the bar stool. The whole Shepherd family had always drunk organic.

"They don't have any organic health stores near us. All of them are across the city so this how it from now on." Margo explained, unloading the milk.

"Great," Jack grumbled. "is that all you got? What about my lunch? For tomorrow at school?" Jack was used to their Mexican helper packing him his lunches. They varied from East Indian food, to well prepared sandwiches, and on his birthday he sometimes got something like escargot. He knew it was over the top, to have food like that for lunch, at school, but Jack wanted to eat healthy, and have it taste good.

"You'll buy your lunch." Margo told him bluntly. Jack sighed. He knew there was no use in arguing this point. Margo and Christian were being firm with changes in Jack's life. He was no longer allowed to use credit cards; he had to actually go get his own job. Anytime Jack had pointed out how unfair this was, he was told that he wasn't putting his family ahead of his own, petite wants. "Don't sigh like that, Jack. You'll be fine. There's a lovely girl next door who's going to the same school as you and everything. I think you should go over and meet her."

Jack frowned. He had broken up with Sarah, his old girlfriend, before he was even aware of the move. But he didn't think he was quite ready for a relationship just yet. Sarah was beautiful, funny, and smart and he had loved her. He had broken up with her because he felt, that no matter how much he loved her, there was someone else out there, waiting for him. He didn't know how to explain it. He could easily see himself being with Sarah for the rest of his life and being happy. But he didn't think she would be, and he doubted he would be as happy as they could. They were a good match but not a perfect match. Sarah had told him that was stupid, unrealistic expectations, and maybe they were, but Jack had always been told to shoot for the moon.

Ever since the breakup, Jack's mother had been trying to find a new girl for him, subtly dropping hints and mentioning a girl when she was almost completely irrelevant of the conversation. He would find a girl when he finds a girl, he had explained to his somewhat fragile mother at the time. She just smiled and told him she knew.

"How old is she?" Jack asked.

"She's...in your grade." His mother said timidly.

"How old?" Jack asked firmly.

"Well, she turned in sixteen in January." His mother flushed. She was sixteen and nine months.

Jack didn't respond. Jack had been held back a grade when he was younger. Only for grade one, they said he had difficulty understanding concepts and getting along with other children. Thus, Jack was turning nineteen for his last year of high school, while all his friends were turning eighteen. This girl must have skipped a grade and was going to be seventeen when she graduated, not eighteen like the rest of her class, and defiantly not nineteen like Jack.

Jack jumped up from the table and was going to back upstairs, into his room for a nap, some piece of mind at least. "Jack...!" His mother called. "Maybe you should unpack!" Jack stopped and bounced on the balls of his feet. "Just some school things...nothing else needs to be taken out right away..." She trailed off, clearly aware of how the move was affecting Jack. Jack glanced towards the door and then thought to his bare bedroom up stairs. He did need clothing, his backpack, shoes...

He moved towards the staircase before he lost his nerve. He gripped the gold coloured doorknob and turned it, flinging the white door open. He bounded down the wooden stairs, two a time and stopped at the sight before him. In the dark, cold basement lay about eleven boxes. All Jack's. He felt a twinge of pain as he saw his sheets poking out at him from one. He moved past them and eyed a box that that he knew very well held maybe only half his CD'S. He tried to ignore them but it seemed as if each artist were screaming his name. "Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack!" They chanted, desperate to be heard to again, to be listened to as Jack sang along with them, dancing in his boxers or doing his biology homework. He blocked out his own name, knowing it was only in his head. He saw the box labelled 'clothing,' and he grabbed it. It wasn't very heavy. It was only one out of three. He glanced around and saw an even smaller box that read 'school,' he grabbed it and ran up the stairs, not looking back.

**Well? Yay or nay? Next time we learn Jack is _not_ a snob, we meet Kate and a few other well known people. Also...I know that no one really asked for this one, but I didn't offer it. But this one has the most written up.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

The next morning Jack woke up and it was still dark outside. He groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. But his alarm clock screeched the morning news at him endlessly so he slammed his fist down on it and got out of bed. After taking a shower and having a quick breakfast Jack looked in his miniature closet and grabbed a pair of old navy jeans, a black t-shirt and a grey, gap pull over sweater. It wasn't normally what Jack wore. In fact, it was never what Jack wore. He wore them on camping trips with his cousins in the summer. But he figured to make the best of this situation...when in Rome, do as the Romans do. He grabbed his loose, empty backpack and his wallet and ran out of the house, slamming the door behind him without saying goodbye to his parents.

He walked down the driveway, wishing he had worn a coat as the cold September air bit at his cheeks. As he passed he heard a door slam and saw a girl running out of the house. He tried to ignore her, realizing this was the girl his mother had mentioned.

"Hey!" She called waving. Jack ignored her. The girl ran to his side and walked to match his pace. "You're Jack right?" She asked. Jack glanced at her and looked away quickly. He wasn't expecting someone pretty.

"Uh...yeah." He grumbled in a low voice, burrowing himself up in his sweater.

"I'm Kate. It's nice to finally meet you." She told him. Jack nodded. "Not a morning person are you?" She asked sympathetically. Jack shook his head. "Well, that's too bad. I'll shut up then." Jack smiled happily in his sweater, glad she could at least take a hint. They walked side by side until they reached their bus stop. It was in front of a catholic school about two blocks from their houses. Only a few moments after they had arrived a school bus pulled up. Kate paused to let him on.

"Ladies first." Jack said politely. Kate smiled appreciatively and blushed. She climbed on the bus and took her seat next to a Korean girl. Jack sat down in the first available seat, an empty seat. He drew his knees up and gazed quietly out the window. He could feel people staring at him from all directions.

The bus ride wasn't long and Jack wasn't sure if he was entirely grateful for that or not yet. He got off the bus and followed a line of students into the large brick building. He quickly identified the front office and stepped in.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked. Jack nearly fainted. The secretary at his old school always wore a skirt or dress with an expensive blouse that fit her perfectly, she had carefully applied makeup and her hair was always in a tight, neat bun. The large women behind the old, rickety, water stained desk now, wore a large grass green top and navy blue khakis. Her mousy brown hair was falling out of a pony tail on the side of her head and she was eating a sub sandwich that mustard and was dripping out of and onto her paper work.

Jack isn't a snob. He didn't think he was at any cost, at least. He cared about children starving around the world, he volunteered at animal shelters because he wanted to help, and he loved kids. When he was 15 he went to India to build a school with his best friend, Marc, because he just wanted to help. Jack knew his heart was in the right place, well most of the time. He was just a bit spoiled and he had only just realized, that his pampered life he was accustomed to, the one he loved was far behind him and he had just entered a strange new place, where clearly the rules were all different. He took a deep breath.

"My name is Jack Shephard. It is my first day." He told her. She leaned out of her chair slightly.

"Well, welcome to Bernard Chicago High School, honey," She held out her hand to shake his, giving him a big, mustardy smile. "Home of the Bulldogs." Jack shook her hand and smiled. At least she was nice. The women set down her messy early morning snack and reached into her desk. She pulled out a folder full of paper and handed it to him. "In there is your schedule, and map, the best routes have been outlined, courtesy of me, Mrs. Bradshaw, but all the kids call me Ruby. Now, you have to get a form signed by each teacher, and bring it me at the end of the day. You also have about thirty minutes before class starts. Go down the hall to the janitor and he'll set you up with a locker. Since you are starting late in the school year you'll have to share one." She explained and picked her sandwich back up again.

"Thanks Mrs...er...Ruby." He grinned nervously and nodded.

"Have a good first day, Jack." She said as he left.

Jack walked out of the office and tried to disregard the people looking at him. Not everyone noticed him and whispered, realizing there was a new kid, but a few did and watched him with curious eyes. Jack wasn't too nervous about going to a new school. He had enough confidence that he could catch up and keep up and teachers generally liked him. He was only a bit worried about the friend making. Jack was good at making friends, when he fit in. However, now he was clearly in uncharted territory. He knew nothing of the niches, the cliques, the clubs or the sports teams. What was cool? What was uncool? He could not make head nor tail of this place yet. But he tried not to fret. Jack was never one to follow the crowd, at least not back home. The crowd generally followed him, whether he wanted it to or not. And honestly, though he would never let his friends know, he would prefer if the crowd kept its distance. He just wanted to make at least one good friend, not a mindless cow, following the herd.

Jack looked at the door of a small closet and looked around. It read janitor. Jack wasn't sure what to do, knocking on the doors of custodians wasn't something he was well practiced in. Jack was about to knock when the door flung open. Jack jumped backwards and held back a yelp, which he was appreciative for.

"Vat do you vant?" An elderly man with a white beard asked. He was small and had somewhat of a hunch back. Jack came forwards hesitantly.

"I..." Jack stumbled for words, taken aback by the man. "I...I...need a locker." He managed to get out. The custodian glared at him out of his greyish blue eyes.

"Are you new?" He asked suspiciously. Jack nodded hurriedly, watching the man as warily as he was being watched. "Vat is the name?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked politely.

"The name! Vat is the name?" The man snapped.

"The name of what?"

"You! You! The name of you!"

"You..." Jack mumbled under his breath. "Oh! Oh! I'm Jack Shephard. The name is Jack Shephard!" Jack blurted out quickly. The man nodded and shoved out a wrinkly, withered hand.

"I'm , I'm from Sveden. Do you know where that is?" He asked as Jack shook his hand.

"Yes. It's right by Norway."

"I spit on Norway!" Mr. Ackers snarled. Jack raised his eyebrows. "Locker? Locker..." Mr. Ackers mumbled and slammed the door on Jack's face. Jack stood stunned, staring at blue door with the brown sign in a shocked silence. Suddenly the door swung open again, smacking Jack in the face.

"Ouch!" Jack gasped, jumping back and he heard students snickering nearby and Jack willed himself not to blush, failing miserably.

"Vhat are you doing?" Mr. Ackers asked him irritably. "I vas vinking, finally, here is a smart boy! And vhen you go and hit yourself vit a door!"

Jack gasped at him. "You hit me!" Jack accused.

"I did no such ving!" Mr. Ackers snapped back. Jack sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Do you vant a locker or not, you dum boy?" He asked.

"Yes, I want the locker! And I am not dum!"

"Vell, vat is yet to be decided isn't it, Vack?" He grumbled and set off down the hall, Jack following shamefully in his limping wake. Jack wondered why Mr. Ackers limped, favouring right side, yet had no cane but decided he had pushed the poor man's buttons enough for one day. They reached a locker, close to the front doors which Jack was at first grateful for. There was boy already using the locker, and he stood aside while Mr. Ackers explained the Jack was new and they were now locker buddies. Jack studied the boys face and saw he didn't seem to be to upset, but not enthralled either. Soon, Mr. Ackers limped away, without saying a proper goodbye to either of the boys.

"Hi." The boy said bluntly. He was large boy, with brown scraggly hair and took up at least a quarter of the hallway. "So, you are Jack?" He asked. Jack nodded. "Well, I'm Hurley. Sorry about the locker location. It really sucks." He told him.

Jack frowned. "Why?"

"Because Chicago winters suck and every time that door opens, we get a nice cool blast of icy air. Plus this hallway is always busy and the floor turns into a river with the slush." Hurley explained. Jack frowned in annoyance.

"I'm from L.A."

"You aren't very tan."

"My mother was born in Britian."

"That sucks. I bet you really miss it over there, in L.A I mean." Hurley sympathised. Jack nodded. "Well, welcome to the home of the cold, the wet and the...well...the not so ugly cause we have hot girls here too." Jack laughed. "I hope you can put up with it. I have to get to class, see you." He took off down the hall, people wedging around him as he passed. Jack turned to the locker and saw it was locked. He looked around and realized he had never even learned the combination and hoped to run into Hurley later to ask.

**Next time, more Kate, and the bus ride home. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Through The Looking Glass

English and Biology went by uneventfully. It wasn't till Lunch that Jack got a real good look at the school dynamics. He walked into the lunch room and looked around. It had a skylight, in fact the whole room was the skylight. There were huge windows along the walls and a large white buffet lined up the side of the room. Small patio like furniture was set out around the room and groups of people were spread out.

Jack walked over to the buffet and pulled up a red tray, like the ones in food courts. Jack looked around and examined the groups distributed around the room. It was very unlike his old school. At his old school there two distinct groups, the cool and the uncool. Jack had always been a part of the cool group, whether he wanted to or not. Inside each group were small groups, nerds, jocks, preps, emos, the usual stereotypical shallowness Jack was simply just accustomed to. He had never been one for fighting the system, at least not a pointless system like that one.

This school however was different. There were no distinct groups at all. The only difference Jack could see was clothing, and he could see one group with clearly well made clothing, the same kind of clothing Jack had, sneering at him in as indiscreetly as possible. Jack chuckled lightly. Of course, the group he had belonged in at home, shunned him here, and why? Because he had tried to fit in by wearing less flashy clothing. Oh, the irony.

Jack watched and saw a group of girls admiring him from a far, something he was used to and tried not to think anything of it. They weren't ugly but none caught it his eye. He saw a table were a boy was tossing a football and another boy was hunched over a textbook. Jack had a sinking feeling in stomach when he realized, there are no real cliques here. He couldn't join the nerds because the nerds hung out with the jocks, but he couldn't join the jocks either, because they hung out with nerds. Jack stood, paying for his disgusting looking sandwich. He had no way to make friends unless friends came to him.

Jack turned around a saw an empty table towards the east side of the room. He walked towards it, not deliberately making eye contact with anyone but not avoiding them either. He was about to sit down when...

"Jack!" A voice called. Jack blushed. Oh no, oh god no. Not his mother...if she had come to school to eat lunch with him he'd run back to L.A...he looked up and saw Kate, a few tables over, waving him towards her with a big grin on his face. Oh. Oh okay. Well...that's...that's fine. Jack walked towards her, knowing people were gawking and staring. He sat down and looked at her, trying not to show his fear and his nervousness. She smiled. She was really, very pretty. Why wasn't she hanging out with the jocks? Oh right...! "How has your day been?" She asked, taking a bite of her garden salad. Jack shrugged. "What? Not an afternoon person either?" She giggled. Jack had to smile.

"Okay, it has been fine. Thanks, just a little different." He told her, he took a bite of his baloney sandwich and winched.

"Yeah, I bet L.A. was really different. Bring your own lunch tomorrow." Kate advised, smiling at him from over her water bottle. "This food is the worst." Jack nodded in agreement.

"How did you know I was from L.A.?" He asked.

"My mom invited your mom over for lunch yesterday; she didn't say much. Just that you needed a change and where you are from. Mostly just about you." She grinned and Jack blushed.

"Oh no, what did she say?" He asked, bracing himself for the worst.

"Oh nothing." Kate laughed and Jack was surprised by how pretty it was. "Just about that you are coming to this school...ah...that you play football, you failed a grade when you were six, and how you take all the advanced classes." Kate informed him. Jack sighed.

"My mother likes to brag about me. I'm not...the super hero she makes me out to me." Jack explained to her, trying to repair the damage.

"I didn't think so." Kate shrugged when she saw his hurt and surprised face. "I don't believe in super heroes." Kate told him. Jack again, was struck by her. She seemed so sad for some reason and Jack obviously didn't know why, but at the same time, it was very beautiful. He was about to ask why she didn't believe in superheroes when some people joined their table.

There was the same Korean girl Kate had sat with on the bus, Hurley, and a short blonde boy. The Korean girl had black, slick hair flowing down her back and dressed in soft pale colors and was very pretty. The short blonde boy was just that, short and blonde.

"Hey, dude!" Hurley said, sitting down and taking up half the small table. Kate looked surprised. "He's my new locker mate." Hurley explained.

"Yeah...about that, I never got the combo." Jack told him.

"Oh dude, that's right. Sorry, man." Hurley quickly scrawled it out a napkin and handed it to Jack. "This is Sun, and Charlie." He pointed to them. "Guys, this is Jack. How do you know him, Kate?" He asked. Kate quickly explained that they are now neighbours.

"Nice..." Hurley mused.

"So, Jack, do you listen to any kind of music?" Charlie asked curiously in a British accent. Soon, Charlie and Jack were in animate conversation about music, Sun, Kate and Hurley popping in here and there with their own opinions. For a moment Jack thought he might have found a niche.

*

Jack hopped on the bus in the afternoon and quickly looked it over. Kate and Sun were talking to each other and not noticing him. Jack walked cautiously towards them and sat down a few seats ahead and across the aisle. They had stopped talking and Jack could feel their eyes on him. He wasn't sure whether he should glance back or not.

"Jack!" Kate called and Jack looked casually over his shoulder, hoping his face would not give away the happiness he felt, that he at least has someone to talk to. Jack went and sat in the seat in front of them. "Are you going to try out for football?" Kate asked.

Jack shrugged. "I thought they already had a team."

Kate shook her head. "We aren't that good. We win a few." Kate giggled and shared a glance with Sun. "And I hear you are quite the football player." Both the girls started to giggle and Jack blushed.

He felt a pang of hurt, feeling left out of some kind of inside joke. "What? Did my mom tell you that? I'm telling you, it isn't me. I had a really great team last year..." Jack defended, growing redder by the second. "What?" He demanded in frustration.

"Nothing, Jack...it's nothing." Kate gasped giggling still. Jack burned a brighter red and turned away from them slightly, not wanting to appear too huffy. "It's just...today. In the locker rooms, you were all the rage." She giggled. Jack looked up slowly, starting to feel less hurt. "All the girls want you try out for football. You already have quite the fan base, Jack." She reached up and touched his arm, Jack jumped slightly in surprise. "If I remember correctly, Julia Goodwin, said 'Boy, what wouldn't I do to see him running around in those tight little football pants?'" And Sun and Kate burst out laughing again. "They are quite jealous we got the privilege of sitting with you at lunch." Kate laughed harder and Sun hid her face behind the seat, giggling madly. Jack frowned in frustration.

"Why is that funny?" He asked, very embarrassed. The bus stopped and Jack looked out the window. It was his stop. He grabbed his bag. "Bye." He said shortly, getting off the bus.

"Jack! Jack, wait!" Kate called chasing after him. "Jack!" She panted reaching him. "Jack, come on, don't be upset."

"I'm not upset." Jack snapped.

"Yes, yes, you are. What's wrong?" She asked, pulling on his arm to bring him to a stop.

"Well, Kate," Jack said starting down at her. He must have been a good six inches taller than her. "It is my first day and when I think I've met some nice people..." He trailed off, looking away. "This place is too different from L.A." He finished.

"I know, I'm sorry. I know it must be hard for you." She comforted. Jack looked around, over top of her head and down the street while she talked. "I...I just thought it was funny because...well, Jack, you have become quite the novelty, and in just one day to." She grinned at him and he looked down at her, one eye brow raised distastefully. "Come on." She linked up arms with him and began to walk again. "Some cute, new, athletic guy, mysterious, intelligent guy, all the way from glamorous L.A. I mean, you are every suburban girls dream, and all their parents' nightmares." She joked and Jack laughed a little bit to. "I just thought it was cute, how every girl is drooling over you and they don't know you yet. It's sweet. Because, honestly, just picture when they get to know you!" She laughed.

"You don't even know me." He reminded. He looked down; she was still linked up with his arm.

"That is very true. But I know you better than they do." She pointed out.

"That is very true also." He agreed. This morning, his first day at school, they weren't even talking, and now she was complimenting him, linking up arms with him, on the way home. What a twist in events. But Jack didn't mind it.

They had reached their houses and Kate untangled herself from his arm. "Well, this is where we part. I'd invite you in, but I have a pop quiz tomorrow." Kate explained making Jack's eyebrows rise. "I read it on the lesson plan for tomorrow when the teacher wasn't looking." Kate confessed and Jack laughed. "See you tomorrow morning?" She asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow morning."

*

Jack lay on his white carpet floor, starting at the roof, holding the white phone against his ear. He wasn't sure why everything in his new life seemed to be white, but it was.

"So, how was the first day?" Marc asked. Jack was on the phone with his best friend Marc. Marc had him had known each other since they were young, both had been on the football team together. They were a duo, Jack and Marc, Marc and Jack. Inseparable. Well, not anymore.

Jack sighed. "It was okay."

"Any hot babes?" Marc asked.

Jack laughed. Of course Marc would ask that. Marc was the player; Jack was always the one ready for a commitment. Maybe not always, but he didn't like to play with girls hearts, he had more respect for them than that. "Well..." Jack trailed off, thinking of Kate.

"Tell me. Tell me who she is." Marc demanded.

Jack smirked. "Her name is Kate. She lives next door. Only she's two years younger than me but is in my grade." Jack explained. "I walked home with her from school; she said all the girls here were going nuts over me." Jack was still having trouble digesting that fact. He was used to girls falling over him, but he was hoping it wouldn't happen here. Like maybe they would see him as a snob. No such luck.

"So, what does this foxy lady look like?" Marc inquired.

"Well," Jack thought aloud. "She's a bit shorter than me, maybe five - six inches. She's got this fantastic body, and she has really long legs." He paused, searching his mind to describe her. "She has brown hair, its curly...no wait, wavy, well okay both. It comes down a little past her shoulders and she has greenly brown eyes."

"And the breasts?" Marc demanded bluntly.

"Wonderful." Jack answered back bluntly.

They both laughed and there was a small pause. "Well...Jack, she sounds nothing like Sarah I'll give you that."

Jack wasn't sure what to say. Marc was right. Kate didn't seem anything like Sarah and he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not yet. "Yeah...I think you are right. Anyways. I better get going. See you man."

"See you."

Jack hung up. He would have added a 'miss you' on there even though he did and him and Marc and been friends for years, they weren't really for the sappy moments. Jack sat up and pulled himself over onto his futon. He put the phone down and then stood up, about to go downstairs to see what his mom was making for dinner when he glanced out the window.

There was Kate.

Out of Jack's window Jack could see a few things. One, the north street running in front of their houses, even though his window faced east. And directly across he could see his neighbour's window. Apparently it was Kate's bedrooms window.

His blinds were somewhat shut so Jack didn't think she would be able to see him, while he could see her. She stood in her room, wearing nothing but pyjama pants and a bra, her hair wet and hanging down her shoulders. She turned away from Jack, so that her bare back was shown to him. It was glistening wet and well sculptured. Jack was totally mesmerized by how beautiful she looked. It certainly wasn't the first time Jack had seen a women without clothing, but Kate was defiantly the most beautiful by far. She ran a brush through her hair and shook it out. She turned around and Jack threw himself down on the bed, banging his head painfully against the wood.

"Son of – "

"Jack!" Christian said, stepping into his room. Christian started down at Jack angrily and for a moment Jack thought somehow, some way he had been caught looking through Kate's window like some creep. "It is dinner time; we've been calling you down for five minutes!" He snapped. Jack sighed and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Fine, fine...sorry. I was talking to Marc and got...distracted."Jack mumbled. He sat up, fighting back tears from his painful fall, and followed his father out of the room, not daring to look back at the startling beauty of Kate.


	4. Chapter 4: Cult

The next morning Jack met Kate on the block and he was at first embarrassed and repulsed by his self. After dinner he practically wanted to have a breakdown. He couldn't believe he had seen her, and then had watched her. Who do you think you are? He had asked himself. You are a creep, a big freaking creep who looks in windows of girls you've only just met. A peeping tom. He answered himself. But as he walked with her now he realized that it was purely an accident. She's beautiful, what man wouldn't stare? He'd forgive himself this time and he was sure he wouldn't make a habit of staring through her bedroom window.

"Are you alright? You aren't still mad are you?" Kate asked, raising her eyebrows at him in concern.

Jack shook his head as they walked. "No, no, I'm fine. I'm sorry about how I reacted by the way." He added looking down at her.

She smiled at him. "Don't worry about it Jack. I thought about it and I realized how awful that probably was. Us girls, just sitting there giggling at you, the new guy. It wasn't very nice at all." She looked extremely displeased with herself as they reached the bus stop. "You had better sit with us today." She warned playfully.

"I had better, huh?" Jack grinned raising his eyebrows.

"Ya-huh." Kate laughed. "Or else." Her eyes narrowed.

"Or else what?" He asked.

"Or..." But then the bus pulled around the corner, stopping at them. "you don't want to find out." She warned again. Jack laughed and nodded, following her as she boarded the bus. Kate sat down next to Sun again, and Jack sat in front of them once more. Jack saw Sun giving Kate a funny look and Kate giving her a confused look back and he acted like he hadn't seen it. Did Sun have an issue with him or something? The rest of the bus ride Sun and Kate tried to convince Jack to try out for football and by the end of the bus ride he was partially convinced.

The bus pulled in front of the school and the three walked in. Jack bid goodbye to Kate and Sun went to his locker.

*

Kate looked over her shoulder and stole one more lustful look at Jack before she turned around the corner. "Can we say, ow, ow, ow!?" Kate asked Sun laughing. Sun didn't laugh or even respond. "What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"He's different." Sun pointed out.

Kate frowned. "No, no he's not." She saw Sun's doubtful, critical look. "What? He hasn't changed. How has he changed?" She asked. Sun only rolled her eyes and pulled Kate around the corner and looked at him. Kate studied Jack who was bending over in his locker. "He seems the same to me."

Sun pulled Kate back around the corner. "The clothing, Kate. He's wearing different clothing." Sun explained.

"What? So is everyone else."

"No. Yesterday he was wearing a gap sweater today he is wearing Abercrombie and Fitch. Yesterday he had on Old Navy jeans and today he has Guess." Sun said as if this were obvious. Kate frowned. "Don't tell me he shops at both places, Kate. Because odds are, those duds from yesterday were his lame attempt to fit in. And now he sees who the 'popular kids' are, and has gone back to his Los Angeles roots."

"What?" Kate asked sceptically. "He doesn't know the meaning of popular, at least not here."

"Exactly, Kate! He doesn't know yet! I suggest that you tell him! I don't want to be friends with people like that!" Sun snapped and took off down the hall leaving Kate.

"I've only known him two days!" Kate called to her. "I don't even..." Kate trailed off as she knew Sun could not hear her any longer.

*

After school Kate and Jack stood outside the school locker rooms, almost in the stadium as they watched the football team warm up. Jack stood bouncing on the balls of his feet, wearing black sweat pants and a grey sweatshirt the school loaned him. During lunch they had finally convinced him to try out.

"So..." Kate trailed off. "You were dressed differently today." She pointed out. Jack glanced at her and then away.

"Huh? Oh well, yeah, I guess. Why?"

"Well...you looked good." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You have a good taste in clothing." She added, smiling at him shyly. Jack looked at her and grinned, his attention finally taken away from the players. "And um..." she started before he could interrupt with a cocky or even sweet response. "you seem to have a lot of money." She said bluntly and Jack frowned immediately. "Some kids here," she bit her lip "they don't have too much money." She explained quietly. She looked down on the ground not sure if Jack was watching her still. "There are some kids...who have a ton of money though. They are...well to be honest they are almost like a cult, Jack. They have tons of money and dress really well, like you. They only hang out with kids who dress like them actually." She glanced up and saw that Jack looked extremely offended.

"You think I'm going to hang out with a bunch of cult kids?" He asked, clearly trying to sound calmer then he is.

"I'm only looking out for you, Jack! Some new kids get involved with them! It's scary...I thought you might appreciate the concern. I thought you should know, friend to friend." She explained quickly. Jack's face soften and Kate felt relieve flow over her.

"Well...I do appreciate it, thank you, Kate." He said smiling. They smiled at each other, Kate enjoying the tender moment.

"Shephard!" The coach yelled. "Are you trying out or what?" Jack looked over at him and waved and then turned back to Kate.

"Well, I better be-" He started but then Kate threw her arms around him for a hug.

"Good luck, Jack!" She pulled away and Jack stood stunned for a moment and then grinned and jogged towards the field.


	5. Chapter 5: Making The Team

As Jack jogged out to the field he thought about the hug and what Kate had said. She was really sweet girl. But he pushed those thoughts aside to focus on what he was doing. He stood in front of the team, some glared at him and some smiled happily.

"Now, Bulldogs, listen up." Coach Carlton said. He was a big man, tall with broad shoulders, his body making an obvious V. "This is Jack Shephard. He's a senior. He will be trying out while the rest of you lazy losers practice." He looked at them expectantly. "Hey! Hurry up, get a move on you slackers!" He yelled and all the boys jumped up and ran into field. "Pursuit and Wrap Up! Johnson! You make sure they are doing it right! Follow me, son." Coach Carlton walked towards the end of the field and Jack followed obediently.

"I'd just like to say, Sir, I really appreciate that you are giving me this opportunity and that –" Jack started to say respectfully but the coach interrupted him.

"Save it, Shephard. Look, you are going to try out and chances are, you aren't as good as half the kids on this team. This school never gets any good blood." Carlton growled his thick grey moustache wiggling. Jack flushed. "We are going to do some short drills and join the other boys and see what you are really made of."

They passed a ball around, Jack ran up and down the field, jumping, rolling and throwing the ball back to Carlton. Jack was sweating afterwards but he thought he had done well, maybe close to the best he's ever played. He would have played better if it weren't for Kate sitting in the stadium, making him nervous. Soon Carlton pulled Jack over to the other boys and told him to join in the drill. Jack ran lines, tackled people and worked hard, harder then he usually did. On his old team he didn't need to try nearly as hard, because the team was full of exceptional players and Jack found, this team to be very disappointing and lacking of enthusiasm. They weren't a team; they were people competing to be the best.

Once practice was over Carlton was standing by the benches and the team was moving towards the lockers slowly. Jack looked up at the stadium and saw Kate giving him two thumbs up to him. Jack grinned and waved to her timidly, embarrassed slightly as the team chuckled.

"You tapping her?" One boy asked. Jack didn't listen, assuming he wasn't talking to him. "Hey, Shephard, have you got in Kate's pants yet?" Jack's head snapped up.

"What?"

"Is she any good?" The boy asked, some of his team mates chuckling. Jack ignored him and looked dead a head again. "Obviously not then. She's such a prude."

"Only because she regretted you, Will." Another boy snapped and everyone chuckled.

"You want to fight, Jarrah?" The boy named Will turned on the second boy.

"Get off his back, just because he's a better player then you." Jarrah grumbled through his helmet. Will pushed Jarrah and Jarrah ripped off his helmet to reveal his Iraqi skin and long, black hair. Jarah pushed Will back and his helmet rolled off. "Don't push it, Will. You are close enough to getting kicked off the team anyways. Not that they really need an excuse to take you off the team. You stink."

"Shut the-"

"Hey! Hey! Break it up!" Carlton yelled from across the field. "As if I can't hear you!"

Will glared at him and kept walking down the field, people who had laughed at his degrading comments towards Kate followed suit, but some stayed behind, including Jarrah. He turned to Jack and offered him a hand.

"I'm Sayid. Ignore him. Ignore all of them. They just feel threatened that you are going to take their place on the team." Sayid explained while Jack shook his head. Jack nodded and smiled. "You're Jack right? I think you are in biology with me." Sayid offered. Jack thought for a moment and then nodded again.

"Yeah, you sit a few rows ahead of me, I think." Jack agreed.

Sayid and Jack turned and walked the rest of the way to Carlton, the rest of the team followed suit. "Well," Carlton said. "I've made my decision, Shephard." Jack felt his stomach turn to butterflies and he quickly realized how important it is to him to be on this team. To be a part of something, something similar to home. Carlton reached into a box next to the bench and pulled out a jersey. It was white with red lining, just like everyone else on the team. He was number four. Four, in a brilliant red. Jack grinned at his new coach and reached forwards to grab the jersey.

"Thanks." He grinned at Carlton.

"Congratulations, Jack." Carlton said and Jack couldn't help but notice he had called him by his first name. Jack held the jersey out admiringly. "What are you doing?" Carlton barked at the boys, all of them jumping. "Hit the showers!" He ordered, but he was smiling. Sayid slapped Jack on the shoulder and smiled at him and Jack grinned pleasantly back. "Practice is every Tuesday and Thursday, directly after school, for two hours." He told him. Jack nodded and looked over his shoulder at Kate who had reached the field and was coming towards them.

"Thanks again, Coach Carlton." Jack said nodded and Carlton nodded back. "Hey!" Jack laughed jogging up to Kate. Kate flung her arms around Jack's shoulders and he embraced her back, the jersey swinging around them. They pulled apart and stood awkwardly from each other.

"Good job, Jack!" Kate grinned proudly at him. "You were great!" She paused. "You are great! Maybe we'll actually win now!" She laughed. Jack chuckled as well.

"Thanks, Kate." He said. "Anyways, I better get changed because I really stink." Kate laughed. "I'll meet you outside the school?" He raised his eyebrows and Kate nodded. "Okay, ten minutes."

*

Kate sat outside the school on small wooden, backless bench when a mini cooper pulled up. Out came Margo, Jack's mother. She wore jeans and a blue, zip up sweater, keds, and her hair was in a ponytail. Kate was surprised by this. The only time Kate had ever seen Margo she wore expensive clothing, tons of makeup and hair was elegantly done. Kate tried not to stare at her. It was surreal. She wanted the opposite of Jack. Jack wanted to go back to L.A., and live the way he was used to, while she wanted to live in a completely different way, practically grow a new life style.

Margo noticed Kate quickly. "Oh, Kate!" Margo called pleasantly. "Is Jack coming out soon? Did he make the team?"

Kate stood up and pulled her backpack on. She was getting a ride home with Jack. "Yeah, he's just getting cleaned up, and yes, he made the team!" Kate grinned at Margo who beamed happily. The doors to Kate's right opened and Jack walked out. Kate turned to look at and took in a sharp breath. Jack was wearing a tight white beater, which hugged him in ways Kate could barely stand, his hair still glistened with water and he looked adorably de-shelved.

He grinned at her and held up his jersey in front of him and wiggled it. Kate grinned back at him but was very aware of his mother standing nearby. Jack looked around and saw his mom and looked at her, dumfounded.

"Mom?" He asked.

"Well, yes." She said, and came forward to hug him. "Good job, baby! I am so proud of you!" Jack blushed and refused to look at Kate. "Well, let's get going." The three walked to the car, Jack giving a detailed run over of Jack's try out for his mom. They got in the car, Kate in the back, Jack in shotgun and Margo in the front. Half way through the description of Jack's first and only fumble Margo interrupted. "Now, now Jack, save it for dad later at dinner. Kate must be bored to tears back there, maybe you should let her talk, Jack. Please be a gentlemen." Margo said curtly. Kate blushed and heard Jack heave a sigh. Kate had the feeling he didn't have a very good relationship with his mother.

"Oh," Kate laughed lightly. "there isn't much to tell."

"Oh come now, there has to be something of interest." Margo argued. So, the whole car ride Kate explained how her day went.

*

Jack went inside and walked up the first few steps towards his bedroom when his mom called him back. "What?" He snapped.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"I just...I hate living here." He yelled and Margo flinched. "I want to go back home! How is torturing me saving our family?" He saw his mothers eyes weld up with tears. "Sorry...Mom...I just..."

Margo shook her head. "I don't want to hear it Jack Shephard!" She snapped. "Go to your room!" Jack turned around and was about to walk right up the stairs, glad to have a reason to stay in is room all he wanted when Christian came around the corner.

"What's going on?" He asked. "Jack, what did you say to her?" Jack turned around and saw his father embracing his mother, holding her gently, their foreheads pressed together. He felt a wave of annoyance. They didn't care what this was doing to him, to his life; they were too obsessed with saving the marriage they both knew would end in divorce.

"Nothing, sorry, Mom." Jack said as politely as possible and walked into his room, being careful not to slam the door to loudly.


	6. Chapter 6: Baby Blues

Later that night Jack heard yelling and screaming coming from downstairs, awaking him from his dream. He sat up in his bed and listened carefully, it was clearly his mother and father. He was used to them fighting so he tried to ignore it and go back to sleep but as minutes passed the screaming, yelling and now cursing got louder. Jack threw back his sheets and walked to his door and listened. He could tell, from the deep rumbling that it was his father who was doing most of the yelling and the high pitched voice, his mothers, doing most of the cursing. A surprisingly refreshing switch, Jack found. Jack opened the door and walked down the stairs, trying to be somewhat quite, not wanting to provoke either of them.

He walked through the hall and saw in the kitchen his father teetering over his mother, hand raised. "No!" Jack yelled and ran forward pushing his father away from his tear stained mother. His dad's hand came down and barley hit Jack. "What's the matter with you?" Jack yelled and pushed his father into a wall as his mother backed away from them, cowering. "Don't you dare hit her! She's your wife!" Jack watched his father carefully and saw him relax and sink to the floor. Jack stepped away and turned to his mother. "Are you okay?" He asked stepping towards her. She nodded and Jack wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tiny body against his bigger one. He kissed her hair gently and helped her sit down at the kitchen table. "What is going on here?" He demanded of his father.

"Get your mother to explain." Christian spat, still slummed on the floor, head sagging. Jack turned to his mom.

"I'm pregnant." She said bluntly. "Four months along." Jack started at her, completely floored.

"Is that...you...you planned this!"Jack accused and Margo burst into tears.

"I don't want this stupid baby!" She sobbed. "I just took the test! I didn't know okay! We moved here before I had a hunch I was pregnant! I hope this stupid baby dies!" She jumped up and ran upstairs.

Jack stood in stunned silence for a few minutes and then turned to his father. "You were going to hit a pregnant woman?" He snarled. Christian laughed sadly.

"You know your mother planned this. You know she did. It's just like her. When she first told me she was ecstatic, but when I accused her of the same thing, she said she didn't want the baby then. It's bad enough we are putting you through this, let alone a little baby." Christian said mournfully.

"Shut up." Jack spat. Christian looked up at him finally and Jack saw tears rolling down his cheeks. Christian ran a hand through his greying hair and sighed. "I'm going to check on her." He got up and ran up stairs and found his mother crying on their bed. "Mom?" He said knocking gently.

"Go away!" She screamed. Jack sighed and came in anyways. He climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around his mother burying his head in her hair. "Jack..." She mumbled rolling over and burying herself in him. "I...I do want the baby. I just wish your father wanted it as bad." She explained.

"I know." He kissed her head again. "Go to sleep, mom."

*

The next morning, Wednesday, the walk to school was awkward and quiet. Jack had a funny feeling Kate had heard the yelling but was glad she didn't know what it was about. He was disgusted with his father and while he had always wanted a little brother or sister, he was mad at his mom for doing this.

Finally Kate broke the silence. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well...because I last night I heard noises coming from your house." She explained quietly. Jack sighed. Maybe he should just tell her. He did need someone to confide in. He could always call Marc, only Marc wasn't here. Jack didn't really like getting help through a phone, to someone across the country.

"My mom is pregnant. She planned it of course, probably poked holes in the condoms or something." Jack told her, making a joke, which made Kate laugh lightly. "And...I heard the yelling...so I went down stairs. My dad was going to hit her...but I stopped him." Jack looked away, at anywhere but Kate because he knew she was studying him in extreme concern. His eyes burned and as a tear slipped out he felt Kate reach up and brush it away.

"That is very brave of you, Jack." She told him. Jack smiled and mumbled a thanks. There was a small pause. "You know, I'll help you anytime, if you need it." Kate told him.

"We've known each other for three days." Jack pointed out. Kate shrugged.

"I feel like I've known you for much longer."

Jack agreed. It was a little eerie. They met on Monday, and here it was, Wednesdays and he felt like he and known her longer then he had known anyone else, even Marc. It was something that caught him off guard, but he did like it. She was a sweet, funny, pretty and understanding girl. He had fun with her and she seemed to really like him thus far. How could there possibly be anything wrong with that?

They reached the bus stop and Kate began to talk enthusiastically about a club she's in at school, leadership, and an upcoming dance, but before she could finish the bus pulled up and her voice was drowned out.

*

On Thursday afternoon before football Jack was in the locker-rooms, getting changed. He was there a little bit early so people were still coming in as he finished up getting ready. He was tying shoes when Will came in.

"Oh, look, it's Jack." Will smirked. "Aren't you a good boy? Coming into practice early? Are you going to get a cookie afterwards? Maybe a little something extra?" He winked and laughed heartily at his own joke.

"Just get changed." Jack ordered and Will looked a little bit surprised his gay jokes had not had any effect on Jack. Will lumbered over to his locker pouting.

Then, during practice Will gave Jack and especially hard tackle after the whistle was blown. Jack fell to the ground, landing uncomfortably on his arm. "Hey!" Coach Carlton yelled. "Stop fucking around and wasting my time!" He came towards them. "Get off him!" He grabbed his Will by the collar and pulled him up of off Jack. "Listen, Lane, I'm getting real sick of this attitude. We can very easily replace you. How does that sound?" Will didn't answer but merely stood with his head held high but didn't make eye contact with Carlton. "Got it?" Will nodded slowly. "Now get the hell off my field, I don't see your face again until Tuesday." Will jogged off the field and Carlton watched. Once Will was inside Carlton turned to Jack. "You okay, Jack?" He asked in the same gruff voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, keep practicing."

Back in the locker-room after practice Jack found Sayids locker was next to his. As they got changed Sayid explained to Jack that Will had been Carlton's favourite player until he lost the championship three years ago when he beat up another guy. Ever since then Will had beat on any other player who could be better than him, or was called by his first name. Sayid also explained that Carlton only called a few guys in the team by their first names, Sayid and Jack being two of them. But Sayid assured Jack not to worry and judging by Will's behaviour, he would snap again soon, beat someone up and get kicked off the team. Jack just hoped it wasn't him he chose to beat up.


	7. Chapter 7: The Littlest Virgin

Friday morning flew by quickly, fairly uneventful. Jack had pop quiz he was completely unprepared for but thought he did well on, and then, because of early dismissal, bored the bus at lunch and rode home with Kate and Sun as usual. Kate and Jack walked home, talking about nothing in particular, sometimes nothing at all. When they reached Kate's house Kate invited Jack in for lunch.

"Well..." Jack glanced at his own house. He knew it would be empty. "I told Marc I'd call him..."

"Marc?" Kate asked.

"A friend back home. I guess..." He paused and glanced at Kate's hopeful face. "Yeah, yeah I'll come in for lunch." So the two walked up the steps and into the house. Kate pulled her key out of her bag an opened the door.

Jack walked in and was surprised to see, that while the outside of Kate's house was very similar to his, the inside was greatly different. There was a small front foyer, and straight across from the door was the stairs, leading up to a large landing. To the right side of the front foyer there was a living room with a piano and a TV, with a large brown velvet couch. Instead of white carpet and walls the floors were cork and a deep dark wood. The wall were painted in an off white and yellow. Then, to the left there was a lovely dining room with deep sea green walls and huge mahogany dining table. Around the house there was a ton of old photos and paintings, some pottery and flowers. The house had a very cabin feel to it.

Kate set down her bag and Jack did the same. Kate led him into the kitchen through the living room. Jack quickly noticed that like in his house, the kitchen, living room and dining room were all connected in a loop around the stairs. The kitchen however was much smaller. They had a small booth, wood again, with dirt brown and rusty red cushions around the table. A counter lined the walls, with cupboards filling up every spot that wasn't consumed by an appliance. They also had a stair case leading into the basement.

"Your house is awesome!" Jack told Kate who was fumbling through the cupboards. Kate laughed.

"Thanks! What do you want to eat?"

"I'm a teenage boy, I'll eat anything." He laughed. "Do you need any help?"

"No I got it. Sandwiches?"

"Sure."

"Turkey or ham?"

"Ham, please."

"So, Jack" Kate said as she began to make lunch and Jack sat at the table. "Tell me about L.A."

"Well," Jack glad to talk about something he knew about and loved. "I lived there my whole life. It's really warm and absolutely beautiful. It was about a two and half hour car ride to Long Beach. I've known how to surf since...who knows when. Forever. Honestly, going out onto the beach on a warm day, the sun glistens off the water, it looks like jewels floating on the ocean, and it can make rainbows and the fish even gleam down there. And the sand, it burns your feet but in a fantastic way. And the palm trees, I mean. What can I say about them? They are glamorous and just stand for warmth and happiness. No one is sad when they visit L.A." He explained. Kate didn't answer immediately.

"That sounds really beautiful." She replied.

"Yeah, it is. And I went to this fantastic private school. You have to take about hundred tests to get in. And if you aren't getting at least and eighty in everything they ask you to leave. I was on the football team there to. We were the best; we won just about every single game. I don't think I can count up the amount of trophies and awards we got on two hands. I wasn't just me of course; I had a great team, and a super coach." Jack suddenly felt very much homesick again. "And...my best friend is over there. Marc, he's this dorky little red head who gets tons of girls. He's a little genius and at the same time, such moron." Jack laughed and Kate smiled. "He would play girls all the time, not because he wanted to hurt them or anything, but just because he liked them all so much, he falls for tons of girls. He respects them and everything, that's the thing; he loves them so much, that he ends up hurting them. I've known him since I was little, we went to daycare together." Jack laughed cynically. "Ironic, my mom used to drop me off at daycare and I got homesick being with Marc and now I'm homesick without him." Kate gave him a sympathetic look. "And I had this really beautiful girlfriend."

"What?" Kate asked immediately and Jack stopped. He saw the hurt and surprised look on her face but it quickly changed. "What?" She repeated. "How come you've never mentioned her before?" She grinned and punched him in the arm gently. "You old dog, you!" She laughed heartily but Jack felt she was faking it.

"I broke up with her before I even knew about the move. I...I just wanted someone better. Maybe my standards are two high, but I just didn't feel that she was...not the best I could do, but..she wasn't..."

"The one?" Kate suggested.

"Basically." Jack laughed and blushed. Kate set the sandwiches on the table. "Thanks. But yeah, L.A. was...it is great."

Kate nodded and swallowed. "It sounds like it; sorry you had to move here."

"What? Ah, no. I think I could like Chicago, if I really gave it a chance. But I don't really want to." He laughed and Kate giggled as well. "What about you? How come you skipped a grade?"

"Pretty simple actually, my parents put me in school a year before everyone one else. It's not that I'm a supper genius or something. Just that I started early."

"How do you like school?"

"It's alright, I'm in the advanced classes as well. I just would rather write and read in my free time."

"Do you want to be a writer?" Jack asked curiously.

"Maybe. I'm not too sure yet. What about you?" She asked.

"Probably a doctor." He told her. She looked impressed and Jack was pleased. "My dad's a doctor to. So, I've just wanted to help people since I was little then." Kate nodded.

"Need anything to drink?" She asked. Jack shook his head.

"No thanks." Kate picked up the dishes and put them in the sink and leaned against the counter. "What now?" She asked. Jack thought for a moment and then he grinned what he sure was an evil looking grin.

"I want to see your bedroom." He told her and Kate grinned.

"Fine." She said easily. "Follow me." She walked around the living room and led him up the stairs. On the landing he saw four doors. One, open going into a bed room, the second, closed, the third open and going to a room shockingly similar to the nursery in Jack's own house, and the fourth shut.

"Do all the houses around here have nurseries?" Jack asked. Kate nodded and Jack felt like an idiot. Maybe his mom hadn't planned to have a baby after all. Kate went to the fourth door on the landing and opened it. Jack recognized the small room right away. It was of course, the same room he had seen Kate in before. He felt like quite the big pervert, being in her room like this, but she did invite him in her house.

The room had white walls, like Jack's and deep hard wood floors. There was huge stack of journals and papers on the small desk, which held, apart from the papers, a computer and a lamp. She had a one person bed, and under the bed laid many books. Along the wall there were pictures of who Jack assumed was her family and friends. He saw Sun, Hurley and Charlie to. The small closet was shut.

"It's nice." Jack commented looking around. Kate sat on the bed and leaned against the pillows that were lined up against her wall. "That's my room." He pointed to his room out her window. Kate looked and grinned.

"Well, I promise I won't watch you get changed or anything." She laughed, Jack laughed as well, only his was a tad more awkward. Jack sat down on the bed; he made sure he was not touching her, but not a weird distance away.

"That's good news." Jack told her. They spent the rest of the afternoon in there, talking and laughing about school and football. Kate never once mentioned the upcoming dance again.

*

"Where the hell have you been?" Marc asked over the phone that night. Jack laughed. "You were supposed to call me at lunch, bitch!" Even though Marc was swearing at him Jack knew he meant it lightly.

"I was at Kate's." Jack told him.

"Ahhh...well that's a good excuse. So, were you in bed?" He asked laughing.

"Actually, we were." Jack laughed taking a grape from the bowl of fruit on the table. Marc gasped. "Not like that. We just talked for a bit." Jack told him. Marc sighed.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack you, old virgin you." Marc teased.

"I am not!" Jack defended. Marc laughed.

"Yeah, only cause you and Sarah were so wasted. You even said it shouldn't count." Marc pointed out. Jack frowned. He hated that he had lost his virginity to Sarah, drunk. It had been too big of a party, with too much alcohol. It was a normal teenage mistake and Jack hated himself for it.

"Yeah...I know. It shouldn't. Anyways, I'll call you tomorrow or something, my mom needs the phone." Jack lied and hung up.


	8. Chapter 8: Take Me On

The next Monday Kate was sitting in the library with Shannon planning the school dance. They had stolen the idea from Back to the Future and were doing Enchantment Under the Sea dance. They planned to have blue lights, blue balloons, white and silver streamers, sea weed green tables and chairs. The food was crackers, sushi, blue kool-aid. They were planning out a music list and finishing up entrance poster when the blonde girl, Shannon, asked Kate who was taking her to the dance.

Kate blushed and fumbled for words. "I well, I...I'm not sure yet. Well, I mean, no one's asked yet." Kate looked away, and down, anywhere but Shannon, anywhere but Jack, who was sitting across the room working on one of the computers.

"Well," Shannon said slyly. "Why don't you go ask Jack over there?" Kate glanced up and Shannon was smirking at her, and pointing to Jack against the room. "I don't think he even knows about the dance yet, let alone has asked anyone." Shannon's smirk broadened when Kate blushed. "Or have you already mentioned it to him?" The popular blonde inquired.

Kate scowled. "No!" She snapped. "Well...I mean...he's just my friend."

"Then go say 'hi'." Shannon challenged.

"Fine!" Kate jumped up and grabbed a blue poster and marched to where Jack was typing. She snuck up behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" She asked, surprised by her own flirtatious gesture.

Jack chuckled and covered her hands with his large owns. "Mr. Jacobson, I told you, I'm tired of these games of yours." Jack said, referring to their overweight and smelly science teacher.

Kate laughed and sat down next to him. "I hope I don't remind you of him." She giggled. Jack shook his head. "What are you working on?" She asked setting the poster down next to him. Jack glanced at it quickly and then looked back to his computer.

"Just a science report, it's about stem cells and the anatomy of the cell." He explained. "How stem cells can really reproduce themselves identical into the correct anatomy." He glanced back at Kate who looked surprised. "I only have four pages though. I'm shooting for six."

"Six? Wow, Jack, you are a smart cookie aren't you?" She asked, clearly impressed ruffling his hair. Jack chuckled.

"No, I just work really, really hard." He explained quietly, cheeks red. There was a short pause and then Kate sat up right and gestured to the poster.

"So, are you going?" She asked. Jack glanced at it awkwardly.

"I'm not a dancer." He said darkly.

Kate rolled her eyes. "You don't need to be a dancer, it's just for fun. Beside, some of the money goes to preserving the coral reefs. I thought of it, clever huh?" She boasted proudly. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, the coral reefs are nice." He looked back to his screen and typed away feverishly, clearly wanting her to leave, but Kate wasn't about to give up. So, maybe she wanted him to ask her to the dance a little bit, but even if he didn't, she still wanted him to go to the dance.

"So, will you go then?" She asked again, still brightly.

"I..." He glanced at the poster. "I...ah...well, I don't have a date." He added and began typing again.

"You don't need a date, besides, I'm sure there are still a ton of girls available." She assured him. Jack blushed deeper.

"Well..." He started deeply into the screen. "Do you have a date yet?" Kate tried not to scream.

"No, not...yet." She answered, trying to keep the giddiness out of her voice.

"Oh." Was all he said. Suddenly the bell rang and both of them jumped. Kate quickly scooped up her posters and Jack grabbed his green binder and they stood a few feet from each other awkwardly. "So...yeah, maybe I'll go. I'll get back to you."

"Sounds good!" Kate breathed in high pitched glory.

"Bye."

"Bye!" Kate turned and saw Shannon gaping at her in excited awe.

*

Jack lay on his bed, starting at the roof blank faced, the lights turned off. He was listening to his parents downstairs. It was after dinner and Jack had finished his homework early. During dinner his mother had said she had gone to an ultrasound that afternoon and now knows the sex of the baby. Jack left immediately; he wasn't ready to know the sex of the baby yet.

"I need to be included in this!" He heard Christian yell. "It's my baby to!"

"You don't even love it! You don't even want it!" Margo yelled back.

"How dare you! I love this baby! That's my little baby in you! Just because I don't want it doesn't mean I don't love it!" Christian snarled. There was a pause and then a slam. Jack figured his dad had left for a drive or a walk or something.

"F-it." Jack mumbled. He kicked his socks off, pulled off his pants and shirt, tucked himself into bed, pulling the covers over his head completely and closing his eyes tightly. He could hear his mother walking up the steps sobbing. He closed his eyes tighter. His mother opened the door to his bedroom.

"Jack?" She asked. Jack didn't answer. "Goodnight. I love you, baby." She left.

*

Jack met Kate the next morning and they walked to school together, both listening to Jacks iPod.

_We're talking away_

_I don't know what_

_I'm to say it anyways_

"So...this dance." Jack trailed off. Kate glanced up at him and Jack glanced away from her. He wasn't sure if he wanted to take her or not, or even if she wanted to go with him or not.

_Today's another day to find you_

_Shying away_

_I'll be coming for our love, ok?_

"Is it mandatory to have a date?" He asked slowly, still not sure.

_Take on me, take me on_

_I'll be gone_

_In a day or two_

"Well...no...but we kind of hoped everyone would have a date. But of course, you don't need one." Kate told him slowly. Jack nodded. "Do you plan on asking anyone?"

_So needless to say_

_I'm odds and ends_

_But that's me stumbling away_

"I'm not sure. I don't know a lot of girls yet." Jack explained quietly, looking down and away from her.

_Slowly learning that life is ok_

_Say after me_

_It's no better to be safe than sorry_

"Oh." Kate responded shortly. Jack winced.

"Is anyone taking you?" He asked.

"No, no one asked me."

"Really?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows at her as they reached their stop. Kate nodded and Jack realized this is clearly a sensitive topic with her but decide to push it anyways. "Why?"

_Take on me, take me on_

_I'll be gone_

_In a day or two_

"I don't know." Kate said shortly and Jack dropped the subject as the bus pulled up.

"I can give you a ride there if you want." Jack offered. Kate looked up, clearly surprised. Jack started at her hesitantly. "I don't have a date, you don't have a date, and we could car pool." Kate nodded still starting intensely at Jack.

_Oh the things that you say_

_Is it life or_

_Just play my worries away_

_You're all the things I've got to remember_

_You're shying away_

_I'll be coming your way anyway_


	9. Chapter 9: Speak For Yourself

Jack was at football, taking a shower after a particularly tiring practice. He was hidden by the swinging door, as the other boys showered. They were all laughing and joking, the same way Jack did on his old football team. He was quite, running shampoo through his hair. He listened as Will made jokes about small penises. Jack ignored his comments about him. He was growing accustomed to ignoring Will.

"So, who are you taking to the dance, Jarrah? That slut again?" He asked smirking. Sayid ignored him as well, but Jack saw the fire in eyes. "What about you, Shephard?" Jack shook his head, shampoo flinging everywhere as he washed it out. "Brining Kate?" Jack tensed. "I guess not. She's too hot for you anyways, not that says much on her behalf." He laughed and stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and sauntered out.

Jack leaned against the wall and huffed, feeling distraught. What was with Will attacking him? And why did he always feel like by insulting Kate was a slap in the face for him?

"I hate that guy." Jack said aloud. He heard Sayid laugh. Jack stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. "I mean..." Jack paused and walked to his locker. "Who was that girl he was talking about?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows. Sayid laughed.

"Shannon." Sayid explained. "I'll be honest. She is a bit of a slut. But you shouldn't call her that anyways. We've been kind of going out I guess. She's a confusing girl." Jack nodded, he knew the feeling. "So, what is up with you and Kate?" Sayid asked slowly. Jack shrugged, not really comfortable with the conversation. "Okay..." Sayid trailed off. Jack finished getting dressed and bolted out the door. He walked down the halls hurriedly, reaching his muddy locker. He opened and pulled his things out and ran to the doors. An icy blast of cold Chicago wind hit him and his wet hair, making him wince. Jack waited outside for only a few minutes before his mother pulled up, Jack jumped in the car and rode home in a painful silence.

*

"So, are you still the outcast?" Marc asked Jack. Jack sighed.

"I'm not sure. I think my only real friends are Kate and Sayid. Sayid only talks to me during football and Kate...I don't even know what to do about her." Jack explained. Sun, Charlie and Hurley were nice enough, but they didn't make much of an effort to be friends with him. He was still the weird new kid from L.A.

"Why, what's wrong with Kate?"

"Well, I think she wants me to take her to the dance, but I don't know how I feel about her. She's smart, funny, pretty, easy going, fun to be with...I like her and everything...but I don't know. I just..." Jack was at a complete loss for words.

"I think you don't you want to be committed to Chicago. You don't want a reason to like being there." Marc said simply and Jack sat in silence. "Maybe you like being the outcast for once in your life... I say play it up, Jack. Don't force yourself to fit in, let them come to you. They always do." Jack didn't say anything.

"My mom's pregnant."

"Wow."

"I know." Jack agreed. Suddenly Jack heard Marc's mom calling Marc.

"Oh my..." Marc swore several times. "God, okay!" He yelled. "I got to go, see you, man."

"Yeah, bye."

Jack hung up and set the phone on the bed. He lay down next to it. Maybe he shouldn't force himself to fit in. Maybe just let everyone else come to him for once. Would it really hurt?

*

The next morning Kate woke up. She groggily rubbed her eyes. Three days before the dance. Was she ready? No. But that was okay. She wasn't one of those girls who stressed out about their social life in high school, and she didn't like freaking herself out over for a boy she might never see again after graduation. She got up and took a shower, combed her hair out and went to pick out something to wear. When she entered her bedroom she looked across the window and saw it had snowed drastically outside.

"Crap." Kate grumbled. She pulled out sweat pants, for warmth and a baggy blue sweater. As said before, she didn't need to look perfect for something as immature and petite as high school. Kate went down stairs and grabbed an orange for breakfast; she always ate one in homeroom, her water bottle and her brown paper bag lunch. She shoved her papers in her backpack and stomped out the door. She winced and tugged her hood up over her head, and buried her face into the hoody. She heard a yell and a thud. She span around on her front porch and saw Jack laying on this back in the snow.

"Son of a bitch!" He swore slowly sitting up, rubbing the back of his head. He wore boots, big huge boots, the type Kate thought people only wore when mountain climbing. He had on a huge parka, with the hood wrapped up around his head, and a scarf wrapped around his face. He had on big gloves and was clumsily placing things back in his bag. Kate burst out laughing and Jack turned to her. The hood and scarf covered his entire face. "Kate?" He asked looking around. He brought his gloved hand to his face and began scraping at his face, trying to pull the scarf down. "Kate!" He said when it finally revealed his red nose and face. "I hate winter! I hate it! It's only September and its freezing!"

Kate approached him, not minding the cold at all. "Here." She bent down helped him put everything back in his bag. She picked it up and placed it back on his shoulders and they set off. "Are you okay? That was a hard fall."

"Myes." Jack's muffled voice came from the scarf that covered his mouth. Kate giggled. "Hbowb arre youb?" He muffled.

Kate giggled again. "I cannot understand a word you are saying, I'm sorry." Jack sighed and pulled the scarf down and sighed loudly again.

"I hate winter! I hate it! It is so damn cold! Aren't you cold?" He demanded.

"Not really, look, you'll get used to it." She told him. Jack shook his head stubbornly. "Oh Jack," She laughed. She turned to him and tugged his hood down, and pulled the scarf off. She stuffed it under her arm pits, and tugged his gloves off. "There, you have to get used to it or else...hey!" She cried out as Jack grabbed for his things, under her arms. Kate jumped away laughing.

"Give them back!" He ordered jumping around her, trying to grab the gloves. He chased after her, still trying to grab the gloves. Kate giggled, dancing away from him, the items still in her hands and underarms. "Kate!" Jack laughed, he grabbed one of her hands with his own and shoved his other under her arm and tugged her close to him.

"No!" Kate laughed squirming away from him. He wrapped his arms around her waist before she could escape and pulled her against him, tugging his scarf from under her arm pit. "Jack!" Kate giggled looking at up him happily. Jack tugged it out from under her armpit and looked down at her, grinning and flushing. Jack's brown eyes and Kate's hazel ones met, and their smiles slowly faded, gazing into each other's eyes. "Still cold?" She asked in a whisper. Jack lowered his head to her, his eye lids shutting slightly.

"No...I'm defiantly starting to warm up..." He said in a soft voice and leaned in a little closer, then in the same soft voice he said. "Oh shit in my pants. We are going to miss the bus." Kate let out a scream and the two began running down the street, but at the same time, trying not to fall on the ice.

They rounded the corner and saw the bus pulling up at their stop. "Go! Go! Stop! Stop! Wait! Bus! Sun!" Kate screamed running after the bus. Jack pushed his legs harder as the bus sat there, waiting. Jack arrived at the bus, just as it pulled away. He jumped and smacked the window. The bus stopped and Jack looked over his shoulder, Kate was only a foot or so behind him. They boarded the bus, panting, red in the face. Sun looked up from her cellular phone, and started at them, eye brows raised. Kate flopped down next to Sun in her usual place and Jack in front of them.

"Should I even ask?" Sun wondered aloud to them. Kate and Jack both giggled and blushed. "I think not..." Kate and Jack blushed. Jack heard Sun's phone begin to vibrate. Sun flipped up her phone, blush and giggle, glanced at Kate nervously. Jack saw Kate's eye brows raise, making a face of someone impressed.

"Are you going with him?" She asked. Sun shrugged. "Well, according to that text you are." Kate said, she looked up at Jack, and winked. Jack blushed deeper. "Sun has a thing for this guy named Jin." Kate explained. Jack smiled politely and Sun blushed at Jack.

"Kind of." She explained and giggled. Jack grinned at her.

At first Sun had been kind of distant with Jack. Jack figured it was because Sun, like Kate, had thought Jack would get involved with 'the kids on the wrong side of the track,'. But now Sun was nice with him and Jack felt he could be his more, gentle, nicer, giving self. Their friendship was slowly starting to blossom, unlike any other, except Kate. Charlie and Hurley were not warming up to him as much as Sun, but they were nice to him, and talked to him only at lunch time.

"Did he ask you out to the dance?" Jack asked her, eyebrows wiggling. Sun shrugged looking out the window, still blushed.

"He did, didn't he?" Kate asked, looking gleeful.

"Yes..." Sun said, clearly suppressing a giggle. Kate smirked at her and raised her eyebrows suggestively. Sun let out a sigh and ruffled herself, clearly trying to stay composed. "So, has anyone asked you yet, Kate?"

It was Kate who blushed now. "No, not yet." Jack saw the annoyed, yet meaningfully look Kate gave Sun, as if trying to tell her something.

Sun looked weary and then nodded slowly. "Right." She started at Kate for a moment then turned to Jack. "What about you?" She nodded at Jack.

"What?" Jack laughed. "No...no one has asked me."

"Well, haven't you asked anyone?"

"No...I barley know anyone!"

"You know us!"

"But you are going with someone else!"

"You know Kate!"

Jack didn't have an answer for that one. He didn't dare look at Kate but he thought he should anyways. She looked hugely surprised and little bit hopeful. Her eyes were fixed upon Jack, watching him carefully, gauging his actions.

"But..." Jack trailed off watching Kate. "You-" But he was cut short as the bus slammed on the brakes and Jack flung forward from sitting backwards to face Kate and Sun into the gap between his seat and the one in front of him.

"Jack!" He heard Kate and Sun yell. He slowly pulled himself up and saw people starting at him or looking forward to the bus driver. Jack looked forward to as the bus driver opened the door and he started to yell at the people out the window. Jack sat facing the front of the bus, everyone watching in silence.

Jack felt Kate's breath on his ear. "Are you okay?" She asked in a hushed voice. He turned his head only slightly, their lips almost touching.

"I'm fine." Jack whispered back, right against Kate's lips. She sat back in her seat.

The bus driver moved to his seat and plunked down. "Sit down and shut up!" He roared. Jack saw that the three boys climbing onto the bus were William and two friends. Jack figured they had jumped out in front of the bus or done something equally stupid to have the bus driver slam on the brakes like that.

"OoooOOoooo." William called as he sauntered on the bus. "Look, like I picked the right bus today! Maybe it isn't a bad thing my car broke down!" He smirked at Jack. "Well, hello, buddy!" He sat down and gripped his arm around Jack's head, giving him a nugie. Jack blushed and pushed him off, he didn't look up at Sun or Kate who were both silent. "So, Kate, who's taking you to the dance?" He asked, his two friends stood over them chuckling stupidly. _One too many blows to the head. _Jack thought, they were both on the football team with him.

"Sit DOWN!" The bus driver roared and the two boys stumbled around, and sat down behind Jack and William. The bus driver mumbled and started to drive to school again.

"Kate, I asked you a question." William said in a steely tone.

"Oh, leave her alone." Jack snapped, his head springing up, he saw Kate quickly look his way.

"Ooooo, sensitive topic, eh?" Will asked, looking proud. "What, you didn't have the balls to ask her, just as I predicted."

"Has no balls. Huh Huh." One of the boys chuckled stupidly behind them. Jack ignored him.

"Why is it any of your business? Do you have a date?" Jack snarled. Will paused.

"I do if Kate wants to go with me." Will said.

"She doesn't want to go with you!" Jack declared for Kate.

"Hey!" Kate said. "I think I get to speak for myself?" She asked.

"Get to speak for herself. Huh Huh." The same boy laughed.

"Sorry." Jack mumbled, taken aback.

"So, you'll go with me, Kate?" Will asked.

"Hell no." Kate laughed. William glared at her.

"Whatever, you are a prude anyways."

"A prude. Huh Huh." The boy laughed again.

Jack span around to face him. "Will you shut up?" Jack snarled. "Why must you repeat absolutely everything!? Do you have the I.Q. of a pomegranate? You have had one too many balls to the head...but you probably like getting balls in the face don't you?!" Jack glared at him and span back around. There was an awkward silence as the bus pulled up the building. Students left but Will didn't move. Kate stood up and let Sun leave. Will started stealthy at Jack.

"Will, get..." Kate started.

"Shut up, you slut." Will snapped.

Jack felt like ripping his jugular out.

"If you put one more toe out of line Shepherd I'll personally make sure you never walk again." With that Will got off, his two henchmen following after him. Jack sat there as Kate stood, watching him. Jack gathered picked up his backpack and gestured for Kate to leave first. Once they were off the bus, the bus driver drove away, leaving the street empty, but many students were still making their way into the building. Kate flung her arms around Jack for a hug. Jack chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, and tugged her tiny frame against him.

"I'm so sorry, Jack!" She said. "He is such an asshole."

"I know he is...why are you sorry?"

"Well, for biting you head off in there, for saying I don't want to go the dance with him." Kate explained. She hitched her thumbs into the straps of her backpack and made her way up the steps to the school, Jack followed. "I mean, obviously I don't want to go with him. I just don't like people speaking for me."

"You don't need to apologize for that, Kate. It makes sense. I should have known."

"Don't blame this on yourself. It was both our faults."

"So...when is this dance?" Jack asked, holding the door open. They walked in, the hall was a puddley mess. "You never really told me."

"Oh...it is this Saturday. We've been planning it since the beginning of the year. We were going to do a Halloween dance, with masks and everything, but then we thought of saving the coral reefs and changed our minds!" Kate explained perkily. Jack nodded. "It is semi formal by the way." She told him. She leaned against the locker next to his as he gathered up his things.

"Which means..." Jack trailed off.

"Which means I suggest nice dress pants, a dress shirt and a cute tie. But the tie isn't mandatory." She explained. "Some of the girls are thinking about wearing kind of mermaid tails and stuff, with seashells in their hair." She said as they kept walking.

"It reminds me of L.A, you know, the beach." Jack said bluntly and Kate went silent. "I never went to school dances in L.A. it was considered...a lame thing. We went to parties, clubs...and drank on the beach." Kate didn't answer and Jack looked over at her. She was frowning and looking thoroughly ticked off. "Are you okay?"

"Why don't you just give Chicago a chance? It isn't L.A. Jack and never will be. You might like it." She told him. "I do."

Jack didn't answer but turned down a different hallway and left Kate standing alone.

**I'm sorry if I haven't replied to a review you left!! All of my messages had to me deleted and it just...believe me it was crazy. I had to many and it was just my head was going to explode. Facebook messages + + Twitter + Shopping sites (haha.) + Junk mail + messages from friends + one month = 10000000000 messages!!!! :) But thank you soooo much if you did review! Some of them made me laugh outloud, and some really sweet and I really apperciate them! I will reply to some of my faveorite reviews when I have the time. And all reviews from here on in, as always will be responded to! :D Thanks so much guys your reviews mean so much to me!!**


	10. Chapter 10: Farrah

Kate walked into her math class. For the first time ever she was glad her and Jack were semestered differently. She had history, geography, and math classes this term, while Jack had bio, chem, physics and English. She sat down in her desk and slammed her bag on the ground. Charlie turned around and started at her.

"What is shoved up your butt?" He asked. Kate giggled and he smiled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She told him.

"Are you sure? You look like me when my goldfish died." Charlie said.

"Your goldfish is still alive, Charlie." Kate said.

"Yeah, but when it dies, I'll look you."

Kate could only laugh.

*

The bell rang for next period that Wednesday and Jack stepped out of class and walked right into a small redheaded girl. Jack looked down at her and she beamed up at him. "Hi!" She squeaked. Jack started down at her. "My names Farah." She stuck out her hand. Jack shook her hand. "You're Jack." She told him. Jack nodded. "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

Farah looked like she could faint. "I'm fine! I'm great! Are you going to the dance with anyone?" She asked. Jack shook his head. "Do you want to go with me?" She asked hopefully, a huge blush rising in her cheeks. Jack smiled at her and she grinned at him.

"What grade are you in?" He asked.

"I'm..." She looked embarrassed. "I'm a freshmen."

Jack nearly winced. Jack was eighteen and she was only fifteen. "Look...Farah..."

"I'm really mature for my age!" She declared and Jack raised his eyebrows, which led to Farah ducking her head and blushing.

"Farah, I'm sure you are. But I'm eighteen, and I hadn't planned on asking anyone at all. I was planning on going alone. But you know what, I'll be happy to dance with you for a lot more than just one song." He promised, smiling.

"You don't have to patronize me." Farah snapped.

"Hey, I'm not trying to patronize you, I just don't want to go to the dance with anyone, it's not you. But I'll be happy to dance with you." He said gently.

Farah started at him suspiciously. "Okay, fine, I'll see you then, Jack, thanks." She smiled and then walked away, her feet dragging, head lowered. Jack looked around and thought no one had seen that encounter but when he looked towards the library he saw Kate, standing in the door way, starting at him.

*

Jack boarded the bus and saw Kate and Sun sitting in their usual spots. Jack hesitated and then sat down in front of them. They didn't speak as the bus pulled away from the school and were quite the first half of the ride. The tension ate Jack alive, he knew Kate was probably a little ticked off with him, and he doesn't blame her. But should he apologize? He isn't even sure of his feelings for her as of yet.

"Are you going to the dance with that redhead?" Kate asked suddenly and Sun smirked at Kate.

"No. But I promised her a dance." Jack told her, deciding the honesty is defiantly the best policy now. He usually believed it was, but in some cases he made an exception. "I...well...why does it matter?" He asked slowly, making sure he didn't sound rude.

Kate blushed. "I still need a ride there. It starts at about nine by the way, but I have to go at around eight thirty, to make sure everything is...ready to go I guess."

Jack just nodded.

*

Thursday came and went, with nothing exceptionally thrilling happening. Jack and Kate were speaking to each other as they usually did. Friday came, and it left, again, without anything exciting happening. The most interesting thing was the bus driver did not pick up Will and his friends in the morning and refusing to let them on the bus in the afternoons, apparently their behaviour on Wednesday was unacceptable.

Saturday evening came and Kate was ready to go to the dance. She had on a seashell necklace her grandmother got her from Hawaii. A sea green dress that came to her knees, but was basically one shape all the way down, hugging her body though, it had no straps or sleeves, and the fabric around the bust looked tattered and torn, but in a fashionable way, like bed head. She wore flats that matched in sea green and her curly brown hair was in two pigtails. That was it, other than some basic makeup. She grabbed a little black clutch purse and her black coat and went down stairs and stood by the window, looking onto the driveway, waiting for Jack.

Soon, he pulled up in the black mini cooper. He smiled and waved and Kate came out, and ran to the car, shivering the whole way there. She flung herself into the car and was pleasantly surprised to find a warm seat and air. "Seat warmers!" She exclaimed happily. Jack didn't answer. Kate looked over and saw him starting at her. "What?" She asked.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled stupidly. "You look adorable." He laughed.

Kate giggled and blushed. "Thanks, Jack." She took him in. He wore black dress pants, that were well ironed and spotless, a white shirt, also well ironed and a tie, the tie, surprisingly, almost matched Kate's dress perfectly. "You look..." She trailed off. "You look..." He looked dashing. "You look dashing!" Jack raised his eyebrows coolly. "I mean...well...yes, dashing." She amended and blushed.

"Thanks." He chuckled. He pulled away from the house and began to drive to school. He turned on the radio and played the music loudly, the speaker blasting the beat, the car practically bouncing along with them. "So," he yelled practically to her. "What should I expect?"

"It's a high school dance." Kate yelled. "Expect it to be lame, dramatic, and immensely interesting!" Jack looked at her. "You'll see, don't be surprised if a fight breaks out and at least 3 or 4 girls cry." Jack looked alarmed as they began to get closer to the school. Kate laughed. "Oh, Jack, you are _so_ Hollywood!" With that she turned the stereo up louder. They pulled up, some students were slowly climbing up the hill, she saw two girls in skimpy dresses slipping and sliding in their high heels, grabbing each other drunkenly. Jack turned off the car and Kate turned to him. "Oh, and you can't drink the punch. You'll get drunk, like pissed wasted." Jack nodded. Kate smiled and got out the car and walked confidently and importantly to the building, Jack following suit.


	11. Chapter 11: Extra Credit

They walked into the building, and Kate went into the front office. "Hey, Kate." Ruby greeted. "Oh! Jack! I didn't know you and Kate were an item!" Jack blushed bright red.

"We aren't." He said.

Ruby looked slightly taken aback. "But your tie and her dress match." She pointed out. Kate stopped rifling through the cabinet draws and turned and looked at Jack. Jack blushed deeper.

"It wasn't on purpose." He told her and Ruby nodded sceptically. Jack considered removing his tie for a moment but kept it on, he didn't want to offend Kate, and he didn't really mind it people thought of them as an item. Jack stood in the office in awkward silence.

"Got it." She said, holding a file, which read in _Fall Dance _across it and a jar with _Extra Donations_ written on masking tape. She walked out of the office, Jack followed, feeling somewhat like a puppy. He saw a table set up right in front of the gym door, the gym almost directly from his locker. There was big blue banner taped to it, advertising the dance, and protection of the coral reefs. Kate placed the clip board down and the jar. "Let's check out the gym first." She opened the doors and stepped in and Jack followed her.

The normally large, bright gym was now covered in decorations and the lights were low. Blue, green and white streams hung from the ceiling, and over the air vents, dancing as seaweed might in the ocean. Balloons of the same colors danced around the ceilings and at the end of tables. The tables held punch, fish crackers, crackers, and tiny sandwiches shaped as fish. In the corner of the gym was a DJ, already putting his music together. Two speakers were poised around him, one in the opposite corner, one in the corner to his left, and another one to his right. "Nice." Jack commented. Kate nodded. "I expected it a little less...up done."

"Well, I don't like to do things half way." She told him. She walked back to the table and began furiously scribbling on the clipboard, looking stressed.

"I would have never pegged you as a...one of these people." Jack said, perching himself on the table, praying it wouldn't collapse. Kate did not look up at him. "One of these people, organized...put together, it seems very soccer mom."

Kate shrugged. "I'm not. I did it for extra credit."

"Oh."

*

Soon, the gym was packed, and the jar was full to the brim. In fact, a second jar for donations needed to be brought in. Jack had hovered by Kate most of the night, unsure of what exactly to do. Dance awkwardly? Mingle awkwardly? Stand awkwardly? Defiantly stand awkwardly Jack decided. Unfortunately, a few people had asked Jack and Kate if they were dating, which Kate had blushed at, but not corrected, leaving Jack to explain.

Thirty minutes into the actual dance, the doors closed, Jack and Kate walked into the gym after locking the money safely in the office. The gym was crowded; people were dancing and some just standing around awkwardly in groups, girls giggling and looking over at boys, and boys pushing their friends roughly into the girls.

Jack and Kate made their way over to the food, Kate picked up some goldfish and they snacked lightly, watching everyone. "Well?" Kate asked. Jack looked at her. "What do you think?"

Jack looked around. "You did a good job. I mean, school dances were never really my scene. But this one is really nice. " He explained slowly, trying not to hurt her feelings. He did think it was nice, but lame. Kate smiled at him. Feeling kind of bad, but also very curious, he turned his body so he faced her as she leaned against the table watching the dance. "So, are you going to save a dance for me?" He asked more saucily then he had planned. Kate looked up at him with a surprised face, which also clearly very pleased, but before she could answer they were interrupted.

"Hey, Jack!" A voice came. Farrah stood next to them. She wore a red dress, that crashed horribly with her red hair. "You want to dance?" She asked. Jack looked from Kate to Farrah and back again.

"How about on a slower song?" He asked. Farrah beamed and nodded. She took off to a group of girls who all squealed and looked at Jack excitedly. Jack turned and saw Kate smirking at him. "What?"

Kate shook her head laughing. "That's pathetic, Jack." Jack looked hurt. "You have to know how to dance right? I mean, you, Mr. Hollywood, Mr. Glamour and Glitz, Mr. I don't belong Chicago, must know how to dance." Jack started at her. "Well?"

"I know how to dance."


	12. Chapter 12: Don't Let Him Win

A few songs later Kate and Jack were laughing hysterically as Jack stumbled out of a dance circle. After impressing some of the other skilled dancers with his own moves, a dance circle formed around Jack and them. After several impressive break dances, Jack had run out of ideas he resorted to public thrusting and slapping the air as if it was someone's ass and stumbled from the group and rejoined Kate. Kate and him stood together, breathless and acting practically drunk.

"That's funniest thing you've ever done." Kate gasped.

"Thanks, I guess I must be a real riot otherwise." Jack chuckled. Suddenly the song, _Smack That_, began to play. Kate and Jack stopped laughing and looked at each other. Jack did his signature move and they both burst out laughing yet again.

"Jack?" Came a voice when the song was over. Jack looked over and Farrah was standing nearby, looking on hopefully. "Now?" She asked., since another much slower song had begun to play. Jack nodded, still laughing and nodded to Kate, taking Farrah out to the dance floor for a slower song.

*

Kate stood and watched, still giggling slightly. "Hey." Will said coming up to her. "Want to dance?" He asked and smiled genuinely at her, offering a hand. Kate looked at him carefully. He was wearing dark jeans and a t-shirt with a pizza stain on it.

"You look awful." Kate pointed out.

"And you don't care about looks, I know you Austen." He said sharply, but understandingly.

"Fine." Kate said rolling her eyes and stepping into his arms.

He smirked down at her. "What do you see in him, Kate?" He asked. Kate looked up at him. "Shephard." He reminded her. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Who even says I'm interested?" She challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Who says? Everyone, Kate, are you kidding me? You are crazy over him." He said harshly. Kate started at him.

"I'm not Will, you don't know anything."

"I know a lot." He corrected. They stopped dancing. "You like him, and he doesn't think of you as anything more than a friend." He snarled. "Get over it." He pulled away and stalked out of the gym. Kate started after him and then turned and saw Jack twirling Farrah, both laughing. Jack pulled Farrah against him and smiled down at her, she was blushing again.

Kate saw Jacks head turn towards her, he was smiling, but it soon vanished with a look of concern. Kate exited the gym.

*

She was standing around the corner by her locker, practically in tears. She sunk to the ground and sobbed. She wasn't totally sure why she was feeling so emotional but she was. She sighed and attempted to pull herself together, she would continue to ignore Will, and push any feelings she may or may not have for Jack, aside.

"Kate?" Kate looked up and saw Jack looking down at her. "Oh god, Kate, what happened?" He pulled on his dress pants and knelt down next to her and took her hand in his.

Kate smiled up at him and whipped at her tears. "Don't, Jack, its...it's nothing." She smirked. "I told you girls were going to cry. God, this is so stupid." She murmured.

"It isn't." He sat down and wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her warm body up against his. "It isn't stupid, Kate. What happened?" He whispered to her, rubbing her arm as her crying subsided.

Kate sucked in a deep breath. "Will. Will happened." She spat and Jack tensed up. "I hate him, Jack. I really do." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I just...he always tries to get me to go out with him."

"What?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Well, not anymore." Kate revised quickly. "But...he used to. Basically all the time. He would follow me around, not like a love sick puppy or anything, but like a lust-full, cocky tight ass." She said and Jack chuckled, which caused Kate to giggle to. "I never did go out with him, but he bothered me for like a year. You get to know someone pretty well after a year of chasing them. I guess he just reminded me of that tonight"

Jack listened to her and then pulled her to her feet, holding her hands in-between his larger ones. "Okay, we are going to back in there, and dance." He said.

Kate rolled her eyes and her shoulders sagged. "Jack, I'm not in the mood."

"It is your dance," he reasoned diplomatically, leading her slowly by her hands. "besides, you don't want Will to win, do you?" He asked, still pulling her down the halls.

"Win?" Kate asked curiously.

"Yes, win." He said. "Don't let him get to you, Kate." They were now outside the gym and he pulled her body close to his. "You deserve so much more than that." He reached up and whipped the last remaining tear away. He opened the door and led Kate in. A slow song was playing. "May I have this dance?" he asked. Kate nodded and giggled, and Jack yanked her gently towards him. He grasped her hand in his and held his hand firmly on her waist and Kate wrapped one arm up and around his shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13: My First Call

"I guess that is it then." Jack said holding the door open for Kate. "My first high school dance." Kate smiled and walked out into the cold air and sucked in a breath. "Yikes, it's cold." Jack said and Kate nodded and shivered. "Geez, Kate." Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. The dance had ended and basically everyone had gone home, Jack and Kate had stayed behind to recount the money. It was very generous total. Kate was more than ecstatic.

"Hey! Shephard! Get your arms off her!" A voice came and Jack and Kate turned around. Will was stumbling towards them with four or five other guys in tow. Kate gulped. Will was defiantly drunk. Jack didn't remove his arm. In fact, he pulled Kate closer, protecting her. "Kate! You little bitch!" Will yelled and his friends, only slightly drunk, chuckled. "You slut! You won't put out for me but you will for him! I know you, baby. You will never stay with a Hollywood guy." He grinned at her. "You little bitch." He yelled charging forward.

Jack stepped out in front of Kate. "Back off." Jack warned carefully. He turned around to Kate. "Let's go." He said. He reached down and grabbed her hand. Which was clearly, a mistake. Will grabbed Jack by the shoulder and punched him hard in the mouth. Kate screamed as blood went flying and splattered to the ground. Jack looked up at him but only shook his head and tried to walk away, holding his hand to his mouth. "Leave it." He whispered. Kate wasn't sure if he talking to Will, Kate or himself, but his hand was clenched into a tight, deadly looking fist, his arm flexed dangerously. But Will wasn't finished with Jack. He punched him again and Jack doubled over.

"Stop!" Kate screamed and stepped in front of Jack. "Will, GO!" Kate order and pointed away from them. But Will pushed Kate towards the school and moved into Jack. Kate grabbed onto the door handles and began pulling on them but the school was locked up. Will punched Jack in the stomach and he doubled over, groaning. "Stop! STOP!" Kate screamed as Jack was punched in the stomach repeatedly. "Will!" She reached up and pulled on him, tears springing to her eyes as she watched Jack take the beating of a life time. "Do something!" She yelled helplessly to Wills drunk croons. One of them sauntered over and pulled Kate to him, holding her back as Will pounded on Jack. Kate watched as Jack finally spit up blood, all over Will.

Will pushed Jack up against the wall, forcing him to stand up straight. Jack had blood all over his face, dripping from his mouth, and his eye was puffy and already turning the colors of the rainbow. "You touch her again and I'll break your legs." He warned and punched Jack once more in the stomach, causing Jack to spit out more blood yet and collapse on the ground, coughing and spluttering blood all over the concrete covered with fresh snow. "Lets go." He said and they let go of Kate and followed Will away from the school.

Kate fell to her knees beside Jack, tears splashing down her face, sobs forcing themselves shamelessly from her throat. "Jack!" She said. "Oh, god, Jack." She looked over him helplessly. Then she saw something sticking from the side of his pants. It was square and hard. She reached into his pocket and retracted his cell phone. With shaky, unsteady hands Kate dialled for the first number she could think of.

"Hello?" A voice asked, clearly tired.

"Sawyer!" She sobbed.


	14. Chapter 14: Calvin Klein

"Well, hello, good morning Rocky." A man with long, shaggy blonde hair smirked at Jack. Jack sat up groggily. He was lying on a couch, and light was trickling through a window, the off white blinds scattering the sunlight. He was in only his boxers but he had a blanket on top of him. "How are you feeling?" Jack looked at him.

"I'm sorry...who are you?" Jack asked, frowning.

"My name is James, but a lot of people know me by Sawyer." Sawyer said, he pulled open the blinds and blinded Jack with sunlight. Jack squinted and looked out. There was Chicago, covered in snow, sparkling up at him.

"Why am I here?" Jack could only remember as far into the night as Kate screaming on the phone to someone, then he had passed out. "Where is Kate?"

"She'll be here soon." Sawyer said. He scowled at Jack. "You better be damn grateful. If Kate hadn't been crying like a guest on Oprah I would have never done this."

Jack shook his head. "What? How does she know you?"

"We used to go to school together, a long time ago." Sawyer explained. Jack looked carefully at Sawyer. He must be only twenty. Did he drop out? What the hell?

The door opened and in walked two women. One ran to Jack and sat on his bed; hugging him, that one was Kate. She wore fresh clothing and her hair was damp. The other woman was blonde, a few years older than Jack to. She had a breakfast tray. There were eggs, toast, orange juice and some fruit. Jack eyed it hungrily and she sat it down on his bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. She had a soft, gentle voice.

"I'm okay," Jack said and Kate released him, smiling at him. "just a little tired."

"Help yourself to the food, Jack." She said. "My name is Juliet. I'm a student at Rosalind Franklin. That's the medical school here. I'm a studying maternity." Juliet explained. "I'm just going to do a basic test to make sure you didn't suffer a concussion." She explained, holding up a light.

"My dad is a doctor." Jack said. "I'm fine, I slept it off. Besides, it's not like Will knocked me up, he knocked me around."

Juliet rolled her eyes but Kate giggled. "Just do it." Juliet snapped. "Follow the light, and eat." She pushed the table towards Jack and turned on her light. She moved the light around and turned it off and on a few times. "He seems fine. James, will you get some make up from my bathroom, please?" She asked. Sawyer nodded and left. "Well, Jack, after you fell asleep we wiped up your eye and I put some ice on it to bring down the swelling. The cut is pretty small, no one will notice. But the bruise is pretty big. I'm just going to cover it up with some make up and you will be fine. Eat." She pushed the food again and Jack relented, beginning to gobble up the food. It was good.

Kate adjusted on the bed and touched Jacks arm. "So, Jack..." She trailed off. "I told my mom I was staying at Sun's house. I called Sun this morning and told her what happened. She agreed to keep it hushed. I also asked Hurley to say you are at his house. I know you guys are locker buddies." Jack nodded. "I texted your mom from your phone saying where you were." She explained.

Jack smiled and swallowed down some orange juice. "Thanks, Kate. And thank you." He said to Juliet who smiled. Just then Sawyer walked in, holding a makeup bag. He handed it to Juliet and smirked as she began to apply make up to Jack's eye. Jack winced now and then as he ate, but soon it was over.

"Well, well," Sawyer said looking at Jack. "Don't you look nice, Mr. Klein."

"Calvin Klein does clothing, Sawyer." Kate told him. Sawyer scowled at her. "Come on, Jack lets go, your parents and my parents are probably wondering where we are." Kate got up and patiently waited for Jack.

"I have no clothing." He said and blushed. "I need more clothing." Where had his clothing gone?

"We took them off so you could sleep better." Juliet explained professionally, not missing a beat. She reached over and tossed Jack his clothing. "We'll be waiting by the door." With that, they left.

Jack got dressed in his clothing from last night, only he left the tie off. He walked out of the room and saw that the apartment was small and cluttered. Books, movies, CDs, clothing, dishes and other items were everywhere. From his room either was one other room across the hall that was just as messy. He guessed he had been sleeping in Juliet's room. He walked down the stout hall and went into the combined kitchenette and living room. The three stood patiently by the door. Jack walked over to them.

"I'm sorry for the mess." Juliet explained. "We usually clean it once a week, but we've been busy."

Jack shook his head. "No, it's a really nice place." It was, actually. "Thank you so much for this." He said, shaking Sawyers hand and then Juliet's. They nodded.

Kate came forward and hugged Juliet quickly. "Thanks for the fresh clothing. I'll bring them back next weekend."

Juliet nodded. "I'll wash the blood stains out of yours and give them back." She turned to Jack. "Jack, that's James pants and shirt. Yours had blood stains to. So, we'll wash them and give them back to you."

Kate then gave Sawyer and longer hug. Sawyer put his hand on the back of her head and gave her a quick kiss on her crown. "Thanks again, Sawyer." She said into his chest.

"No problem, Freckles." Sawyer said, still holding her.

Jack looked swiftly away from their intimate moment as rush of unsuspected jealously swopped over him.

Sawyer released "freckles" and opened the door for them. They walked out and started for the elevator in silence. Once in the elevator Kate hit the button for the parking arcade. "We went back for your car." She said.

Jack nodded. "So, _freckles_," he said like walking on egg shell. But he might as well be jumping on them. "You and Sawyer huh?" He looked straight ahead.

"No." Kate said firmly. "Not me and Sawyer. Maybe at one time. But he has Juliet now."

Jack liked the sound of this but he had his doubts. "But they sleep in different rooms, Kate." Jack pointed out.

Kate rolled her eyes. "It's only for appearances, Jack." She told him. "Juliet's parents wouldn't approve of Sawyer, because he dropped out of school in grade eleven. They'd think she could better. When her parents come over it looks like it's her room, that they don't share a room. So they'll think are only roommates." She explained to him. They reached the parking arcade and Jack saw his car almost immediately. He saw Kate reach into her pocket and pull out Jack's keys. He took them and they got into his blue car.

Jack started the car and pulled out quickly before Kate had her seat belt on. "Is there something you aren't telling me?" He demanded.

"What?" Kate asked incredulously, buckling up.

Jack slowed down to meet city traffic. "You need to tell me how to get home." He told her.

"Take a left." She told him cranking up the heat in the car. "Now, what are you talking about?" Jack spun a hard left. "Slow down, the roads are icing." Jack didn't want to listen but he knew he should. Kate knew more about winter driving then he did, he was a beach bum. "Jack?" She asked. "What are you talking about? I have never lied to you."

Jack turned on the seat warmers. "I'm not saying you lied to me, Kate. I'm asking if you are keeping something from me."

Kate turned at looked at him. "Like _what_?" She asked disbelievingly.

Jacks shrugged, refusing to meet Kate's eyes, or even look at her, fumbling with the cars many functions while they were stopped. "I don't know. You seem to be capable of more then I give you credit for." He said.

"Hey!" Kate cried, offended.

"Sorry," he amended quickly. "what I mean is..." The light turned green. "Where do I go?" He asked.

"Second turn to the right and straight on till sunrise." Kate joked.

Jack rolled his eyes and sped up. "Seriously, Kate?" He asked.

"I am being serious." Kate said. "Turn right!" Jack spun into the lane, and headed straight. "What you mean is..."

"I mean...that you seem to be a lot more city girl then I thought." Jack explained. There was a red light and Jack began twisting and turning knobs in the car again.

"God, will you cut that out!" Kate demanded slapping his hand. Jack snapped his hand away and finally looked at her, glaring. "Sorry, but Jesus, Jack. What's with you? I do you this great favour and now you think I'm some kind of different person?" She asked, clearly hurt as light turned green.

"No. I am thank full that you did that, Kate. But..." He sighed. "How did you know how to do all that stuff? Text my mom, say we were sleeping over somewhere else? You figured it all out. It's exactly the way my other girlfriends back in L.A. would lie to their moms."

Kate paused for a moment to let this digest. "Your other _girlfriends_?" She asked quietly.

"I call all my friends that are girls, girlfriends." He said. "Don't you?" He turned to her and was surprised to see her looking slightly hurt and let down. "Are you okay?" He asked, reaching over and taking her hand, but she pulled it away.

"No." Kate said firmly again. "No, I don't call them my girlfriends. And yes, I am fine." She was very curt. "And I know how to do this stuff because Sawyer gets himself in trouble a lot...well...he used to." She paused again. "Take another right. Before he met Juliet. We got into trouble a lot...only him really. But I learned the tricks of the trade." She stared ahead and nodded. "Okay?" She demanded hurtfully.

Jack finally recognized where they were and sped up to get home faster. "Okay." He said. But it wasn't okay at all.


	15. Chapter 15: The Whole Truth

Jack walked in and instead of walking upstairs to fume in his bedroom; he walked into the dining room. It was a room Jack had spent little to no time in since they bought the house. His mother wasn't currently hosting her usual elite dinners they had in back in Los Angles and no holidays had come up yet so they just ate dinner at the kitchen table. The dining room was essentially two rooms. The room closest to the kitchen had a relatively small wooden table with four chairs around it and a large glass cabinet with that held only the finest wines, tonics, gins, champagnes and for his father, vodka. The next room, the one closest to the stair case and the front door had a large window that looked onto a tiny deck, which led onto their front yard. They had a wooden piano which Jack knew how to play, and a few soft white couches. Back in Los Angles they had black Italian leather couches. Jack wasn't sure what to think these new ones. They were...sofas. He fell onto the long couch, with was parallel to the smaller one, the piano shoved against the wall behind that. He laid his head down and closed his eyes, letting his keys drop onto the floor. He sat there for a few moments, letting his shoes drip rhythmically onto the carpet as the heat of the house slowly warmed his toes and fingers again.

"Jack?" He heard his father. He defiantly did not want to deal with dad yet. He was still furious with him from almost hitting his mom. "When did you get home?" Jack didn't answer. "You're dripping on the carpet." His father said. As if that was supposed to mean something to Jack, as if with that one sentence he would just leap to action to fix the problem. It was in the tone of his father's voice. "Jack, you're ruining on the carpet." His father added again, clearly a bit more frustrated now.

"Father," Jack said, eyes still closed. "You're ruining this family."

*

Jack met with Kate on Monday. Again, he was bundled up beyond all measure. This time, Kate didn't forcibly remove his layers. That made him all the more angry. He honestly couldn't believe he was fighting with her. They weren't even fighting, really. Just not talking because of a fight. Jack didn't want to be mad at her but he was. He thought that he had figured out. The sweet, innocent suburban girl. The long, flowing brown hair, make up less face, simply dressed, and crushes on a guy hard. But she isn't. She knew exactly what to do. She's like all the other girls back in Los Angles. She is...wild. And he didn't think that always a good thing.

They reached their bus stop in silence. They only waited a few moments before the bus came and they took their regular seats. Only now Jack wasn't facing Sun and Kate. He put his bag on the seat next to him and hurriedly reached for his iPod but before he had an opportunity Sun stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. He looked up at her and saw Kate looking away. Her lips were pursed and she was looking into the top right of her eyes. They were glowing with tears.

"Kate," Jack breathed in surprise.

"Jack," Sun said. He looked at her and was caught by surprise again. Her eyes were concerned and her eyebrows where stitched. "Are you okay?" She asked. She dragged her hand down to his and held it. Jack looked between Kate and Sun in confusion.

"You told her?" Jack asked Kate, trying to be gentle but he knew the anger in his voice spoke the loudest.

"Yes." Kate whispered tearfully, clearly worried if she spoke to loud she wouldn't be able to keep it together. "I told you that, remember?."

"Um," Sun said. She wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulder. "Everyone knows Jack." She said. "The whole school knows."

*

And the whole school did know. When Jack got to school and looked around the halls he was amazed at how many people started at him with wide, wondering eyes and whispers were exchanged behind pointing hands. Jack didn't know how everyone knew, because it wasn't Kate. He could put two and two together, and the second group of people there had been Will's friends. Someone in that group must have spilled the beans. If they hadn't beaten him to a pulp, he would almost feel bad for whoever it was. Will wasn't going to be happy. When he got to homeroom he wasn't surprised to see Coach Carson sitting on his teacher's desk. He stopped in the doorway. Everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"Hey." Carson said. "I think we need to talk."

"Yeah," Jack agreed.

*

They went into Carson's office. It was more of a storage unit then an office. Unlike a typical coaches office, with plagues, old jerseys, and pictures, this one had only one desk, one filing cabinet, two chairs and the rest was sports equipment. Jack sat down on the visitor side of the desk and Carson sat in his rightful chair, and looked at Jack gravely. He sat hunched over with his hands laced together. "Jack," he started. "you might be wondering why I am the one talking to you, not our principle." Jack wasn't really but he nodded anyways. "It is because they felt I am closest to you, as a member of the staff. And in a delicate situation such as this one it is best that it is handled with someone you feel you trust the most." He paused and looked at Jack who nodded once more. "So, I must tell you that if you feel uncomfortable please tell me and we can find some other way to handle this." Jack nodded slowly again. "I have to say Jack, I'm shocked." Carson started. "I really never saw this coming." Jack thought that was odd, hadn't Sayid told him that Will was somewhat notorious for doing things like this? "We do not tolerate violence at this school, Jack." He said firmly. Jack nodded hurriedly. He was all for that rule. "Normally, such a beating would mean a call to parents, but since you have been such a wonderful, model student and such an appreciated addition to the team, we have decided you are mature enough to handle this situation without your mother and father." Now Jack was really confused. "We are giving you two weeks detention with Mr. Ackers," Carson sighed, giving Jack a moment to progress this. "And you are being suspended from the team until after the first game." The pained look on his face when he said this would have been very flattering to Jack, but he didn't understand what was going on. "Okay? You're excused."

But Jack didn't get up. He sat their dumfounded. That son of a bitch. Will had told everyone that Jack had beat him up! "What?" Jack gasped. Carson looked at him with a bit of a surprised expression. "I didn't...Coach!" He gasped. Carson looked a bit mad now. "I didn't beat him up! He beat me up!" Jack cried desperately. "Please, you have to believe me. It wasn't me! I mean, it was me, but I didn't do it! I had it done to me!" He stood up. "He lied to you." Jack said angrily, pointing at Carson. "That son of a bitch lied to you."

"Language, Jack." Carson ordered. "I don't know what it is your talking about but I don't want to hear another word. I'll talk to Will about it and then if his story remains the same, I will bring it up with our principle. Now, get out of my office!"

*

Jack went through the motions of the day numbly. Finally, lunch arrived and he sat down with Kate without even thinking about what he was doing. Kate didn't say anything and neither did Jack. Even when everyone else came and sat down, Jack and Kate sat in silence, neither eating.

*

After school Jack had his first detention. He was sitting in Mr. Ackers "office." Like Carson's office, it was more like a little storage unit. Actually, it was a storage unit. With a desk and one chair. So, Jack sat on the floor next to a bucket with a smelly mob and organized tampons and pads for the girl's bathroom. The detention was one hour, right now they were only twenty minutes in and Jack wanted to die. Mr. Ackers was giving him the "brief" history of Germany. Or at least Mr. Ackers thought it was brief. "And vhat is how the Imperium dissolved. Because of those god damned Napoleonic Vars." Jack let out a sigh of relief as he finished. "But then ve had a revolution!" Mr. Ackers continued. But he continued bitterly. Jack didn't want to interrupt. He was worried Mr. Ackers might shove a tampon in his eye if he even tried to stop him. But finally, after a while, Mr. Ackers stopped. "Are you listening?" He snapped.

Jack shook his head quickly. "Yes, yes, continue. This is riveting." He said as a sincerely as possible, but Mr. Ackers was quicker then Jack gave him credit for (a stupid mistake, he criticized.) and he detected the sarcasm.

"Fine." Mr. Ackers said, even more bitterly and threw down the feminine hygiene dispenser he was repairing.

Jack sighed. "I'm sorry." Jack said, very sincerely this time. "I really am, I'm just...I didn't do it. I didn't beat up Will." He said. He knew he sounded pathetic but he didn't know what else to do. Mr Ackers looked up at him. "I didn't do it."

Mr. Ackers studied him for a long time. "I know." He said nodding.

"How?" Jack asked in surprise.

"How do you vink I got this limp?" He gestured to his left leg.

Jack's eyes widened in shock. "He did this to you?" He asked, gobsmacked.

"Vhat did you vink it was?" Mr. Ackers demanded. "A var vound?" He rolled his eyes. "No, no, Vill did vhis to me." He sighed. "Pushed me down the stairs his virst vear here." Jack's jaw dropped.

"Mr. Ackers!" He gasped. "I'm sorry! Did he...?" Jack wasn't sure what to say.

"Did he have to pay vor it? Oh ves. Many dollars." He nodded. Jack nodded, still shocked but glad Will had been served a nice thick slice of justice. "He never gets avay vith it, Vack. Don't vorry, he von't be bothering you for a vhile."

Jack hoped Mr. Ackers was right.

*

Jack came home from school that day and felt like dying. It was easily one of the worst days he has ever had at school. Jack was a good student. He didn't do things like this. Ever. He went straight upstairs and fell onto the bed. He buried his head into his pillow, and fell asleep almost immediately. When his mom came and got him for dinner he brushed her off and fell back into a dreamless state. When he finally woke up again it was dark out. He sat up in his dark bedroom and rubbed his eyes. He groaned. He reached into his pocket and pulled his cell phone out. It was midnight. He groaned and forced himself to sit up. He had homework. Damn it. He had his hands on knees and he braced himself for a late night of doing homework. But then across from his room, a light turned on. Kate's room. He ducked. He could hear...something. He opened his window a crack and peeked out, straining his ears.

"Why are you with him, mom?" Kate was saying.

"Because I love him!"

Kate swore. "Don't you love me?" She swore again. "I hate him so fucking much!"

"Katherine! You will not use that kind of talk in this house!"

"Oh, but he can call you a bitch whenever he pleases?" She yelled. "He can call me a bitch?"

_What?_

"Well, when you are acting like one, then yes, Katherine, he can call you a bitch."

Kate screamed and there was a sudden slam. Jack immediately looked up. Kate was gone. But her mother was sitting on the bed, shoulders heaving. Jack watched her. He had never seen Kate's mom before. She didn't look anything like Kate, at least from behind. Jack wondered where Kate had gone. He looked down the empty space between their houses. Even though it was dark, the snow was glowing brightly in the moon light. Jack got up and crept into the nursery room. The window in the nursery room provided a view of Jacks backyard and Kate's backyard. The two backyards were separated by a blue fence, and the same blue fence provided a property line from long field behind their houses. Next to the field was a four lane road, and across the road the field stretched onward. He looked down. There she was, on their matching decks, wrapped in a blanket with a hat on.

Jack left the nursery room and slipped quietly downstairs. He put on winter boots, his big jacket, a hat and some gloves then slowly let himself out the backdoor onto the deck. He had expected her to look up when he shut the door, but she didn't. He crunched in the snow to the closest side of the deck to her. "Kate." He said. She didn't answer. Jack was suddenly nervous. "Kate." He said again.

"Go away, Jack."

"I know you're mad at me. But I want to help." He offered.

There was a still silence. "I'm not mad at you."

This caught Jack by surprise. "You aren't?"

Again, she didn't answer. Jack went toward the staircase of his deck. He grabbed the railing and slowly waddled down the stairs carefully. He knew Kate was watching him. When he reached the bottom he was unhappy to see that there was no gate to allow him access to her yard. Not one to give up, Jack marched determinedly over to the wooden fence. He threw his arms over his head and grabbed the top of the fence with his glove clad hands. He strained his upper body muscles to lift him over. He scrapped miserably against the wood with his boots, and finally, tossed one leg up over the fence. Unfortunately, that leg had too much momentum, and it brought the rest of Jack over the fence with a _fump_ and a _oooff_ as he landed in his back in the snow. Kate giggled quietly. Still, not discouraged, Jack pushed the snow off him and walked to the bottom of her stairs. Kate was sitting up at the top of them, on her bench. She was still wearing the clothing from today. Jack gripped both the railings and made his way up the icing stairs. He only slipped once, but managed to stop himself from tumbling back down. He got up and stood in front of her proudly.

"You know, Jack, I have a gate." Kate pointed. Jack snapped his head to where her finger was directing him. He was sure he hadn't seen a gate. But there was one. He had one, and she had one. He could have walked out his back gate, and into her one. "But thanks for the show." She smiled but it faded quickly.

"So," Jack said, shoving his hands in his coat pockets. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Real sympathetic, Jack." Kate snorted. "As if you didn't hear everything."

"Well," Jack started but Kate cut him off.

"Oh, please. Like you just wanted a midnight stroll, in the winter, on a school night." Kate sneered.

"Okay." Jack agreed, nodding. "That's not what I was going to say." Kate looked up at him. "But a good point none the less. I was going to say I'm not a stranger of crappy families. And that you should be able to trust me to know what you're going through." He said. Jack could see defeat written all over her face. "Move over." He instructed. He wiggled in next to her and wrapped the blanket around both of them. He cuddled next to her, their arms pressing together and their legs squashed. "Kate," he said. But he stopped when he heard a muffled crying. He looked down and saw Kate sobbing. "Kate!" He said and before he could consider what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around her brought her against him. One arm wrapped around her waist, pressing her breasts slightly into his arm and chest, and the other around her head, and pressing into her face into his neck. She wiggled her arms free and tangled them around his neck, pulling his tighter against her. Jack pressed his face into her hat, and rubbed her neck. "Kate, what's going on?" He asked. He rubbed her back in slow, soothing circles.

Kate sighed and pulled her head away from his neck. "I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you."

"We aren't fighting." Jack said, still rubbing her back, and trying to ignore how good it felt to hold her.

"Yes, we are. I didn't talk to you all day. I'm sorry." She whispered.

Jack brushed hair from her face with his thick gloves. "Kate," he smiled. He pulled her against him again. "Okay, so we kind of are fighting. But that is no reason to get so upset. I don't want to fight with you either. I was just caught off guard that's all."

"What?" She pulled away.

"This Sawyer thing. It didn't seem like you. I thought you were more innocent then that." Jack blushed. "I kind of liked that you were innocent."

"Oh my god!" Kate sobbed. "You think I'm a slut!"

"No!" Jack exclaimed quickly. "No, no! I don't Kate, really. Please, believe me." He grabbed her hands. "Let's just, put this behind us, okay?" Kate smiled at him and nodded. "Good." He smiled and then pulled her in for a hug. Her hair smelt good. "Now, do you want to tell me about your fight with your mom?" Jack asked as he pulled away, but kept his arms around her. Kate watched him warily and the next thing he knew she was up and running down her steps and out of the backyard. "Kate!" He said as loudly as possible without actually yelled. "Kate!" He jumped and chased after her, opting to just the jump the stairs and falling to his knees. He scrambled to get up in the deep snow, sending it everywhere as he struggled. "Kate!" He sprinted after her. It was harder to run in the snow then Jack could have ever imagined. It was deep, and he had to lift his knees up high to make it through, but Kate could do it with surprising easy. She was now crossing the four lane road, there was no traffic, from the road she ran down the next field. "Fuck." Jack panted. He picked up speed and finally tackled Kate. Not violently, but enough to squish her. She let out a squeak as Jack flattened her in the snow. "Stay." He order. He climbed up and then easily pulled her up.

"You could have just grabbed me." She muttered, wiping snow off her face.

"Sorry." He reached forward and began brushing snow off of her, he swiped her butt but accident so he quickly changed to the front, he stopped when he realized he couldn't wipe of her breasts. "Sorry." He said again, he backed away. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Kate sighed and shifted. "My dad." She choked out, tears brimming up again. "My stupid, stupid dad. I hate him. I HATE him." She shook her head. "Ugh! He like..." she trailed off and seemed to consider something. She glanced up at Jack and then her shoulders slumped, like she was giving in. "He like, verbally abuses me and my mom."

"Kate," Jack breathed.

"I know it sounds stupid. But I'm not going to pretend it isn't happening anymore. He calls me a slut, and a bitch, and a whore. He tells my mom she's too fat, and that she isn't beautiful enough. He tells me I'm stupid and ugly." Kate lowered her head and whimpered. "I hate living with them. She stays with him because she loves him. I hate him so much." She sobbed, her chest shaking. Jack stepped forward and lifted Kate's face to his.

"You can come stay with me." Jack said instantly. He wanted to keep her save out of harms way and make her feel better. That was why he was hurt when Kate shook her head. "Why not?"

She answered him simply. "Your family is no better."

**That was nice and long wasn't it?:)**


	16. Chapter 16: Make It Slow

Jack stood there in the snow watching her as she cried. "Kate, I wouldn't say this if I didn't mean it. You are beautiful." Kate stopped sobbing, holding her breath as she listened. "Don't listen to him. Listen to me. You are so beautiful, and special, you are smart and funny and wonderful, okay?"

She didn't answer right away. She was ashamed of doing this in front of him. She couldn't believe she had just told him. Only Sawyer and Will knew. Sometimes she would escape to Sawyers. That was before Juliet. She tried to be strong enough to make it through. But now she had Jack.

Kate gazed at him, the snow glowing around them, a few stars scattered in the clear night. She took the plunge. "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

He did. He pulled her closer, and pressed his lips lightly against hers as she leaned her head back. He pulled away slightly and did it again, and again, and again.

*

The next morning, things weren't that awkward, they walked quietly together, as big fat snowflakes dance down around them. It wasn't awkward until Kate spoke up.

"What does this mean?" She asked.

Jack didn't know what to answer at first. He wasn't really sure what it meant. "I don't know." He answered. Because he didn't know. It felt really nice to kiss her, he knew that much. "Let's just, take this kind of slow."

"What is this?"

"I'm not sure yet." Jack said huskily.

"Me either."

*

Jack was called down to the office in the middle of his bio class. He walked in and saw Ruby sitting at her desk. She looked up over her cat eye classes. Jack had never seen her look so grim. "Ruby..." Jack trailed off; he didn't know what to say. That seemed to happening to him a lot lately. But she only shook her head, and pointed to the door a few feet away. It read " Principle." Jack went to the door, his heart hammering and raised a shaky fist to knock. He had only ever gone to the principle for good things. Like a personal thank you or congratulations or something, not for being in trouble. Jack didn't get in trouble. He knocked.

"Come in." Jack opened the door. The walls were a deep red, almost burgundy, so was the desk in the center of the room. On it was a computer, and next to that an empty space. There were four chairs that matched the ones outside. Kate and Will were sitting in there. Will was slouched with his arms crossed, pouting, and Kate was slouched over and shaking slightly, tissues in her hand.

"Sit down, Jack." Jack looked behind the desk and saw the principle for the first time. To Jack's surprise he was a very young man. Probably in his thirties. He was dressed well, had dark brown hair and nice skin. Even Jack could see that he was handsome. Jack sat down next to Kate. He looked at her worriedly, as she wasn't looking at him and was clearly crying. "Jack, I was hoping to meet you in different circumstances. Especially after all the wonderful things I've heard about you." Jack looked away from Kate. "Now, I hear there have been some misunderstandings involving this fight." Mr. Hart said, raising a thick eyebrow. Jack nodded. "Will tells me you beat him up." Jack looked at Will, who was glaring at him. "Look at me, Jack, not at him." Jack looked back at Mr. Hart. "But you say this is false?"

He paused and Jack realised he was waiting for an answer. "Yes, sir."

"Mmm...well, Ms. Austen here also tells me that is true. Why don't you tell me your side of the story, Jack?"

Jack shifted uncomfortably and looked back at Kate.

"Well?" Mr. Hart demanded.

"Well," Jack answered quickly, but then regretted and began his story. "It was after the dance and me and Kate had just put the money away. We were leaving and she was really, really cold. I put my arm around her." He looked at Kate who had started to cry again. He put a hand on her back. "And then Will showed up. He was drunk, and so were his friends. There were five or six of them. He told me not to touch her. Kate, I mean. And that I should take my arm off her. But I didn't and he started hitting me." Kate let out a little squeak and Jack rubbed her back soothingly. "He punched me in the face a couple times, and then punched me in the stomach over and over." Jack finished.

There was a very long pause in which Mr. Hart only looked at Will.

*

Jack went to football practice after school. He was sitting on the bench with the rest of his team mates as Carson explained why they wouldn't be having Will return in as little detail as possible. Other then very dirty looks from Wills friends, the practice went by uneventfully. It was cold, but Jack was surprised to find that he didn't really mind it. After practice Carson told them their first game was in two weeks. Jack wasn't too nervous, the team had made a lot of improvement and he was very pleased.

Jack was in the change room, checking to see what time it is in L.A. on his phone, he hadn't talked to Marc in a while, when Sayid sat down on the other side of the bench next to him. "Hey." He said.

"Hey," Jack said back.

"Good job." Sayid told him.

Jack knew exactly what Sayid was talking about. "He should have known I wasn't going to let him get away with it."

Sayid nodded. "My parents are out of town Halloween, if you can believe it. I'm having a party. I'll here's my address," he wrote down a address on a piece of paper. "bring Kate, it'll be fun." With that, he left.

*

Jack and Kate were sitting in her bedroom again Friday afternoon, they were eating Halloween candy. Jack still hadn't mentioned the party to Kate. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go. What would dress up as? Kate was munching on a mini pack of _smarties_, and Jack was slowly eating a tiny _coffee crisp_. "So," Kate said. "What are you doing for Halloween?" Jack knew he had to tell her now, what was he going to do? Lie?

"Sayid invited me to a party." He watched as she raised her eyes brows.

"That sounds like fun." She said, completely nonchalant.

Jack reached out and shook her leg. "He invited us, Kate." Jack grinned and Kate smiled and rolled her eyes. "Are you going to dress up?" He asked. Kate shrugged. "I don't know if I should." Kate didn't say anything again. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Kate turned to him, and smiled.

*

It was Saturday and they were walking up the steps to Sayids small suburban house. Jack was dressed as a cowboy. Kate was dressed up as wonder woman. When Jack saw her, he had to practically hold himself back. She looked sexy.

They part was to say the least, hopping. It was dark, strobe lights bounced of people, music was blaring and at least half the people were drunk. There were a few hot boxes outside, and Jack would smell it in the house as well. Not only that, but he saw white powder smeared on the door and inside, on the hand rail. "Wow." Jack said standing in the door way.

Kate looked at him. "What?" She asked.

"This is so much like, LA."

He looked at her and she smirked proudly. "I told you to give us a chance." She sauntered off into the dining room. There was a boy and a girl making out on the table, and right next to him a guy was rolling a doobie. He looked up at Jack and Kate and then grinned at Kate who confidently walked away from him, hair bouncing on her shoulders, as if she didn't even notice him. Jack wanted to jump on her. He followed her through the living room and into the hall, which is where they found Sayid, hauling a vomiting blonde girl into the bathroom. Sayid looked up, at them and very casually said hello. Jack and Kate stood in silence as they watched him struggle with her. Finally Jack helped Sayid get his arms around and her and assisted him and placing her head above the toilet. "Is she going to be okay?" Jack asked.

Sayid nodded. "Yeah, Shannon's always been a heavy drinker." So, this was Shannon. Jack glanced over her shoulder and saw that Kate had vanished. But then she was back, wiping the vomit of the hard wood floor. "A couple guys from the team are setting up a haunted house out back. It'll be done soon, if you want to check it out. Jack nodded and patted Sayid on the shoulder as he got up. Kate began to walk away when Sayid called them back. He looked at Kate and Jack and grinned. "Nice costumes."

*

The house was really packed now, Jack and Kate, desperate to find a quieter spot in the sweaty crowd, weaved through the people, holding hands and into an empty bathroom. Jack sat on the rim of the bathtub, and Kate on the sink. Her legs were spread slightly and Jack couldn't help it...yes, she had waxed. He looked away. Kate slid her legs shut. "So, you like your costume?" Kate asked, grinning at him playfully. She had found it for him right after he had announced their invite to the party. Dragged him across town and forced him into the jeans, the black and red plaid shirt, cow boy boots, and then finally the chaps. He had flat out rejected the hat. He felt like a fool, but he took a picture with his phone and sent it to Marc who had given an okay. Later, Marc had told him he had showed the girls back in LA, and the response was unanimous, Jack looked good.

Jack rolled his eyes. "It's okay." Suddenly, the shut door to the bathroom rattled but then stopped. Jack turned back to Kate and shook his head. Bravely, he stood up and put his hands on her bare legs. She was wearing a full body suit, the bottom like a bikini, blue with stars. The top half was red with golden stripes. She didn't have a cape, but a golden whip which Jack had been very trying desperately to ignore. She wore a golden crown with a red star on it, and of course, red boots with a white stripe up the middle. Kate had Goosebumps on her legs. "Are you cold?" He asked, rubbing her legs. Half unable to control himself, half wanting to just be her friend.

Kate nodded. "Look at me." She giggled. Before Jack could realize this wasn't an actual invitation to admire her, he looked down her body, stopping at her breasts and then down the length of her legs, stopping at her crotch and then going down her thighs. He looked up and saw clear arousal in her eyes.

The door slammed open. "HAUNTED HOUSE! Wooooo!" A boy screamed, and then collapsed. Jack just grabbing him. Jack set him down next to the toilet. He grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her down and lead her through the maze of people once more and into the back yard. It was a big back yard. The house was well made. Jack wasn't sure what the walls were made of, but looked stable. It was all black, but he could tell that no moon light would be entering that structure. He pulled Kate towards the entrance where kids were already lining up. Shrieks and yells and laughter could be heard from inside. Jack wasn't nervous, but he sure hoped Kate was.

They were ready to go in. It was completely dark and Kate held Jacks hand tighter. Suddenly a light began to flash; a man with a shovel began to chase them through the hall. Kate screamed loudly and pulled Jack along after her. Jack laughed and glanced over his shoulder and suddenly the guy was gone and a head of them was a door. Kate looked at Jack and he looked back at her, her eyes were wide with fright and she pushed him toward the door. "You open it." She urged him. Jack nodded and reached his one free hand and pulled the door open. A girl covered in what knew was clearly fake blood jumped out and screamed in his face, which did cause Jack to jump slightly, and Kate screamed again. Jack pushed her aside and she screamed in Kate's face, who to Jacks delight, wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed her head into his chest. Jack wrapped his arms around Kate and pulled her along. She stumbled slightly as they walked, but clearly wasn't letting go of Jack.

They busted through another door and people were all laying on the floor, covered in blood, screaming and crying. Jack froze for a moment, it looked real. But suddenly, the bodies jumped up an loomed towards Jack and Kate. "Zombies!" Kate screeched when she looked out of Jacks chest. And she was off, but still holding Jacks hand as she almost literality dragged him to the other side. He was surprised she was so strong. But Jack had his mind elsewhere. He was impressed with Sayids house; none of the people were actually touching them or being dangerous, but still managed to be scary. He wondered if they were paid actors or something. Finally, they had escaped the zombies and Kate had burrowed against Jack again. And suddenly, they were through. The house was over, but as they went and sat on the cold wet grass, they stayed tangled together. Jack and she fell to the ground and she clung to him.

"Was it really that scary?" Jack asked.

Kate looked up at him. "Well, yes." She said sheepish. "But you're warm."

They both blushed. "Well, its extra warm inside. I hear a scary movie is playing the basement, want to check it out. I'll be warm in there too..." Jack looked away. "If you want." Kate nodded.

The movie was scary. It was some foreign film, and even Jack was jumping. He and Kate were snuggled up on the couch, Kate's face pressed against his chest, and he sometimes pressed his head into her hair, her grown digging into his neck. While the movie was scary Jack couldn't help but think, what did this all mean? He was sure of one thing, it wasn't going slow. But he didn't want to mess it up. He was determined to make it slow.

**Happy Halloween you guys!:) Make sure to review! I hope you guys have a scary and safe Halloween! What is everyone dressing up as? The special Jate Halloween fic will be up later tonight, I'm pretty sick:( So its kind of hard to do a lot of stuff and I still need to finish it but it WILL be up tonight! **


	17. Chapter 17: Two For The Road

Monday morning wasn't awkward. Jack wasn't sure why, but it wasn't. Him and Kate weren't an item per say, but there was something between. Some kind of undeniable chemistry that neither could get enough off. None the less, both wanted to take it slow. They were on the bus, in their usual seats. "Do you need a lift home?" Jack asked Kate. "My mom is picking me up and we are going to the pregnancy clinic downtown but we are going home for lunch first." He said. Kate smiled and nodded.

"The pregnancy clinic?" Sun asked, she asked looking at them over her sunglasses. "Your mom is pregnant?" Jack nodded. "Wow, congratulations. When is it due?" She asked.

"Sometime in February." Jack told her. "Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"I don't like the glare from the sun off the snow. It hurts my eyes." She told him. "You should get a pair if you are going to go on ski trip."

Jack frowned in confusion. "Ski trip?"

Kate squealed and Sun's jaw dropped. Kate grabbed Jacks arm and shook it. "Jack, you don't know what ski trip is? Didn't you go to some prestigious private school? Didn't they take you anywhere?" Before Jack could answer Kate continued. "We go on a ski trip each year, and it's so much fun, you have to go!" She demanded.

Jack wanted to smile at the light in Kate's eyes. She already had him convinced he should go. A warm fire with her away from school, with their...well, her friends, a snowy mountain top, coming in after a day of skiing and curling up together...whoa. Wait. "I can't go."

The light vanished. "What?"

"I can't ski." Jack said. "Or snowboard. Or anything." He shrugged. "I'm sorry, Kate."

But Kate didn't look to distraught, instead she just looked at Sun, and the two of them smiled.

*

"No." Jack said firmly. "No." He shook his head. "No, it's not happening. No, Kate, no!" He tried to pull away but both Sun and Kate had his arms and were dragging him towards a bulletin board. In great big blue letters it read. 'Want To Go On Ski Trip? Can't Ski? We Can Help!' It was classes to learn how to ski, on ski trip. Jack didn't want to embarrass himself by falling on his ass on the bunny hill and then freezing to death while Kate and everyone else gracefully swooped down the big hills. He didn't want to limp back into the lodge and see Kate laughing with her stupid coco and her stupid well fit sweaters looking flushed and gorgeous while he iced his butt. He had more dignity then that.

His dignity was at risk now in fact, as two slim, tiny women dragged him to the board despite his best efforts to get free. He could get free, if he really wanted to, but he didn't want to hurt either of them.

"Jack, please!" Kate begged, pushing his hand towards the board.

"Jack, I did it last year, it's not bad." Sun urged, pushing on his back while pulling his arm. "You can do it!"

"No, no, no!" Jack said trying to wiggle free. He knew he was acting like a baby, but he didn't really care.

"Jack!" Kate said harshly finally. She let go and grabbed his face with both hands, brining him down to her. "Please, do it. For me?" She looked at him innocently. Jack glared at her.

"Your little girly charm isn't going to work on me." Jack said hotly.

Kate's whole body sagged. "Jack, please?" She pressed up against him slightly, her voice low and slow. Jack looked at her and his first images of them actually having fun at the lodge popped into his head.

"Fine."

*

Jack and his mom sat in the waiting room. Margo was picking her nails and Jack was reading a Family Life Magazine. "Anything good in there?" Margo asked, snapping off a French tip off her nail.

Jack didn't look up. "Unless you want to know about roasting turkeys."

Margo took the magazine from Jack. "Of course, I do!" She said eagerly. "What else am I going to make on Thanksgiving?" She asked.

Jack looked at his mother who looked nervously at the page, glancing up at him every few moments. "You're going to cook the Thanksgiving dinner?" Jack asked in blunt and unimpressed scepticism.

Margo nodded. "Well, yes. Now that we don't have anyone to cook it for us. Yes, I will. Besides, it will be good practice for Christmas." Margo glanced up at him again.

Her last statement took Jack a few moments to digest. "Wait, wait, whoa." Jack said holding his hand out. "Are you telling me that we aren't going to go to L.A. for Christmas?!" Jack demanded.

Margo nodded.

"Mom! I thought...Mom!" Jack huffed in desperation. He really thought he was going back for Christmas. His parents never said they were, but Jack just kind of assumed. Why wouldn't they?

"Look," His mother said folding the magazine nervously. "I hate it there, Jack, and that's that. I am not going back there and you can't leave a 6 months pregnant woman alone on Christmas." Jack looked down at his mother's slight baby bump. He sighed and faced away from her, slumping moodily in his chair.

"When is dad getting here?"

"He isn't coming."

Jack spun around. "What?!"

"Mrs. Shephard?" A voice came. It was a nurse with a clip board.

"Don't start with me, Jack." His mom said in a pleasant, warm voice to him and followed the nurse. Jack sat for a moment and then followed after them.

*

On the monitor, there was a tiny foetus. It was only 20 weeks in. But it was beautiful. Jack could hear its heart beating. He was close to the monitor, studying it, unashamedly holding his moms hand and both of them crying slightly. Jack couldn't believe he was going to be a big brother to some little boy or girl.

They had been there for five minutes, watching the little life, the doctor had stepped out to give them a moment. When she came back she came back she had a clip board. "Now, Mrs. Shephard, how is everything?" The two went over a standard list of questions, some Jack didn't ever want to know the answer to, but his mom seemed unembarrassed. He was tuning it out, choosing to watch his soon be sibling when something caught his ear.

"Yes, he is doing excellent."

Jack turned to the doctor. "He?" Jack wiped his eyes.

The doctor looked nervously between Jack and his mom. "Well, yes. It's a boy. Did you not know?" She looked worried. Jack shook his head. "I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to ruin the surprise for you."

Jack shook his head again. "No, no, its fine." And he looked back at the monitor, at his little brother.


	18. Chapter 18: Ski Trip

The next week, was ski trip. They went for the two full weeks. Jack, having been to a very nice private school was even surprised by how long they were going. But he didn't mind it at all. His parents were giving him the go ahead; they figured he needed a break after the last few months. The parents paid for it, and the school paid for the teachers to attend. It was like Spring Break, only more structure, less alcohol, and in November. They were taking a grey hound bus out to a huge lodge in the mountains. Jack was nervous, but also very excited.

Monday morning he woke up early and climbed out of bed, took a quick shower and ate breakfast. He was already packed and his mom was driving him and Kate to the school to take the bus. He put his things in the car and they pulled in front of Kate's house to wait. She came out quickly, and Jack got out to help her pack her things in the car.

When they got to the school, everyone was a buzz. Parents were saying goodbye to children, teachers organizing thing, people searching their bags, the bus drivers loading the three buses with bags, skis and snowboards laying on the ground, everyone was gearing to go. Kate said thank you to Jacks mother and then took off to find Sun. Jack turned to his mom and hugged her. "Thanks mom, I love you, see when I get back." She nodded tearfully. "Take care of my baby brother, okay?" Margo only nodded again, still on the verge of tears. Jack figured it was hormones. He gave her a kiss.

"I love you to, Jack." She whispered.

*

The bus ride was loud, and rowdy. Jack was sitting with Kate, Sun, Hurley, Charlie and Jin. They were all talking adamantly about how much fun the trip was going to be, and drama that was rumoured to go down when they were there. Finally, Kate broke from her group and turned to Jack who had the window seat, next to her, and started to talk to him again. He was starting to feel left out. He wasn't into drama. "Are you nervous?" She asked, grinning.

"About what? The classes?" Jack said. He rolled his eyes. "No."

Kate raised her eyebrows. "You so are!"

Jack looked at her and smirked then reached out and grabbed her waist, beginning to tickle her. She squealed and wiggled and Jack pressed himself on her, lowering her into the seats as he kept tickling her, Kate wiggled underneath Jack, giggling hysterically. She bucked up against him and Jack grunted lightly. This made them both stop and look at each other awkwardly. They quickly sat up and away from each other and Kate rejoined the conversation.

*

When they got to the ski hill it was night time, and everyone was excepted to go to bed. The boys and girls bedrooms were randomly spread about the lodge, but Jack and Kate were only two doors down from each other. Jack was sharing a room with Sayid, Kate with Sun. Jack went to bed, trying not to be nervous for tomorrow.

*

Kate walked Jack out to his beginners group in the morning. Jack smiled when he saw Kate in the morning. She was in thick snow pants and a ski jacket while almost every other girl was running around in skin tight snowsuits. Jack was sure they would freeze. Her and Jack waddled down to the bunny hill and Jack was horrified to find that he was taking his class with kids less than half his age. But he wasn't so horrified to meet his instructor. She was a blonde woman, also sporting the spandex and was braced on skis. Her and Jack stopped a few feet away and looked at her. Jack grinned.

"What?!" Kate snapped looking at Jack. "Jesus, Jack, don't ogle her." With that, Kate stormed off.

Jack nervously approached the group, dragging his skis clumsily along behind him. "Hey." He said. The girl looked up at him and smiled brightly, with very straight and white teeth. "I'm Jack." He offered a hand and they shook.

"I'm Lindsay, I'll be teaching you today." She winked and Jack blushed even in the cold.

They began their class. Jack fell over so many times he could barley believe it. The children were better than him. But it wasn't bad, because Lindsay often helped him up and guided him. He wasn't going to complain about that. But he was complaining when Kate showed up, watching him from the top of the bunny hill as he and Lindsay rolled up the conveyer belt to the top. "Is that your girlfriend?" She asked.

Jack studied Kate. "Nope." He said.

"She's awfully jealous." Lindsay pointed out.

Jack looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. "You think?" He couldn't help but grinning at the idea of Kate being jealous. While he was attracted to Lindsay, Kate being jealous was far cuter than anything Lindsay had done all day. He got to the top of the hill and stood a few feet from Kate. "Hey." He said. "My class isn't over yet."

"Oh," Kate shrugged. "Fine." She took off before Jack had a chance to say anything.

*

Jack limped back to the lodge that night. He had stayed for extra help with Lindsay and he was dying now. He hobbled back in the lodge, dripping wet, cold and hungry. Students had packed the lodge, hot chocolate was being disturbed, a fire was going, and it was all very cozy. Jack stood in the doorway and scanned the sitting room of the lodge. He didn't see Kate. He went into the dining room and could not see her, and finally to the kitchen where she was kneeling against a counter, in jeans and a red sweater drinking hot coco. She looked over at him and then waved lightly. Jack waved back and made his way over. "Hi, finished your class?" She asked coldly.

Jack was slightly taken aback by her behaviour. "Um, yeah, for today. I have one more lesson tomorrow." He nodded.

"Oh, good. How was it?" She wasn't looking at him.

"It was fine. She's a good teacher." He said watching Kate very carefully.

"Who?" Kate asked raising her eyebrows.

"Lindsay, my teacher. The blonde one."

"Oh right, her." Kate nodded. "I'm going to bed." She took off storming past him and Jack attempted to follow her. They were in the hallway to the stairs which led to the rooms. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "Hey!" Kate said as she swung around, hot chocolate slipping down her front. "Ow!" She squealed as hot chocolate poured down her.

"Shit!" Jack exclaimed. "Are you okay?" He asked quickly. "God, Kate, I am so sorry." He began to apologize but Kate pulled herself away.

"Just leave me alone!" She ordered and stormed upstairs.

*

The next day went by and Jack didn't see Kate once. She had somehow managed to completely avoid him and he missed her. He didn't really want to see Lindsay anymore, he wanted to see Kate.

*

The day after that, Sayid took Jack to the big hill. Every now and then Jack saw Kate on the hill, swooping down in gracefully and also, completely ignoring him. It almost seemed like she wasn't even mad, like she was just ignoring him because she didn't care and that made him all the more sad.

Jack nervously got on the ski lift. He was petrified. But he certainly wasn't going to let Sayid see that. They got to the top of the hill, and Kate came up a few seats after them. Not only to delay his steep descent down the hill, but to see her, Jack creeped up on Kate and said her name. She jumped and turned around, glaring at him. "Jack." She said flatly.

"Hey." He said. "Look, we need to talk."

"No." She answered and took off down the hill. Without thinking twice, Jack shot down after her. Big mistake. He began gathering up speed as he followed her and very quickly, lost control. He fell. But he didn't just fall flat on his face. He wasn't sure what happened, but his ski caught, and he flung forward. Onto Kate. The snowball effect began. They rolled down the hill in a pile of legs, arms, skis and poles, with snow gathering around them. Finally, they hit the bottom of the hill, Kate flinging a few more feet then Jack. Jack groaned and sat up, aching all over. Again, he was wet and cold. He put his head in his hands and suddenly became aware of a noise. It sounded like…a dying animal. He suddenly realized Kate might not have been so lucky. He spun towards her and saw her crumpled in a ball, clutching her arm which was angled horribly. Jack snapped his skis off and looked around, paramedics were already rushing towards them. Jack pulled her helmet off and cupped her face.

"Oh, god, Kate." He whispered.

"It hurts, Jack."

"I know." He said.

"Jack." She sobbed.

*

Kate was in room, with her dislocated arm. She wasn't going home but she certainty couldn't go skiing again. She knew that Jack wanted to see her but she wasn't going to let him. Once her pain subsided she could go on the ski hill again, but that medics said that wouldn't be for another couple days, and then she would only have one more week for skiing. She was really pissed off at Jack. Majorly pissed off. She knew he hadn't exactly flirted with that girl, but he had stayed so late with her and how was she supposed to know what the hell they were doing? She knew he wasn't hers but she was still human and had every right to feel jealous or angry or whatever it was she was feeling. He studied her crotch for pubic hairs on Halloween for Christ sake! Even if he only wanted her for sex , he would feel jealous if she threw herself at some ski bum babe. She wasn't going to, but she could if she wanted to/ But she didn't want to, because all she was even slightly interested in, was Jack.

Sun entered the room. She sat on the bed. "How are you? I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner."

Kate smiled. "It's okay, it's really not that bad. Just a little sore." Sun raised one eyebrow. "Okay, fine, it hurts a lot."

Sun nodded. "If there is anything I can do..."

"Thanks."

Sun smiled at her. "But, you know, Kate," her smile vanished. "Jack is driving himself nuts down there worrying about you. He's pacing and freaking out to anyone who will listen, I've never seen him like this."

Kate would never admit, but while a part of her was worried for her, another little part of her jumped for joy at the fact he was so stressed about her.

Sun continued. "Maybe if you just went down there and said something to him it would at least ease his worry." Kate shook her head and looked away. "Kate, if you don't do it for him, could you at least do it for you? You could have someone waiting on you, hand and foot. It would be nice." Sun smirked and Kate smiled.

"Fine."

*

Kate saw Jack see her. He ran over and placed his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him, being careful on the sling. "Oh my god." He said. "I'm so sorry." He kissed her head and let his lips linger there. She wanted to pull away, but didn't. It felt nice. "Kate, are you okay?" He lowered his face to her and looked into her eyes. She couldn't help but nod. Maybe she was mad at Jack, but being in his arms and his lips so close to her, she felt wonderful.

*

A few days passed, and Kate's shoulder was still sore. They were one day into their last week on the hill and she was still stuck in the lodge. Luckily, she wasn't alone. As Sun had said, Jack was waiting on her hand and foot, helping her get anything while she rested on the couch, read and did homework. But while her and Jack were confined to the lodge, Kate by force, Jack by choice, they barley talked. When they talked it was mostly Kate asking for something simple, like a new icepack or Jack asking her if she needs something. Jack was desperately trying to make conversation, feeling that the whole situation was his fault, but Kate was resisting. Jack knew if he had just brushed Lindsay off, and not chased after Kate he wouldn't have hurt her and he wanted to make it up to her so bad. He asked her how her book was and she would say it was really, really good and keep reading. Jack didn't know what to do, so he just decided to come out with it.

"Kate." He said hovering around her.

She didn't look up from her book. "I don't need anything, Jack. Thanks." She gave a small quick smile and kept reading.

Jack shifted nervously and then sat on the edge of the couch Kate had been practically living in. "Actually, I just kind of wanted to talk to you." He said looking down and when he looked up Kate was finally really looking at him, and while clear apprehension in her eyes. "I said I was sorry about hitting you. I would never deliberately hurt you, Kate, you know that. Right?" Kate only looked at him and Jack felt his heart drop. Did she really think that little off him? But then she nodded and smiled tightly. "And, I know I didn't mention this before, but...I'm sorry for about what happened with Lindsay." He watched as she looked down and her cheeks began to glow bright red. "You know, Kate, we aren't dating." She lowered her head further. "And even if I did want to be with Lindsay, I had the right to be. But I don't want to be with her. She's not my type. She is so..." Jack thought for a moment looking for the words. "Bimbo-ie." He created one. Kate giggled and he looked back at her. She was looking up at him through her hair. Jack put his hand on her leg. "I did think it was very cute you were jealous." He grinned.

Her head snapped up. "I was not jealous!" She said, outraged.

Jack laughed. "Oh okay."

"Jack!" Kate laughed. "I _was not_ jealous!" Jack only smirked at her. "Jack!" Kate giggled. She met his eyes and frowned stubbornly. "Okay, maybe I was a bit jealous..." she mumbled and Jack laughed loudly. He smiled at her, then leaned in and kiss her.

**Okay, I'm ssooooo sorry it took TWO weeks for this thing to get up. I was away this weekend and it wasn't finished last weekend. Again, really, really sorry guys! There will be one up next friday, no doubt! Again, sorry. Now review!:)**


	19. Chapter 19: Game Day

On Thanksgiving Jack sat around the dinner table with his mom and his dad and they ate in an awkward silence. The turkey was kind of burnt, the mashed potatoes kind of cold, the corn and peas a little undercooked and the stuffing had a funny after taste, but it was Thanksgiving so Jack sucked it up and ate.

"Okay," Margo said clapping her hands together once. "Time to say what we are thankful for. I am thankful for this meal and for sons. Both of them." She put a hand on her belly. "Honey?" She asked looking at Christian who frowned.

"I'm thankful for..." he muttered sourly. "both our sons." He turned to Jack. "Jack?"

Jack forced himself. "I'm thankful for my family and for my little brother." He watched as his moms eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Jack, that is so sweet!"

Jack smiled forcefully. "May be excused? I'm going to call Marc."

"Yes, sweetheart."

*

"So, have you slept with her yet?"

"What?"

"Kate, have you slept with her?"

"Well...no."

"Why not?"

"I don't know if she wants to!"

"Shouldn't it be obvious?"

"Not for her. She's different....Marc?"

"What happened on Halloween?"

"She waxed."

"Nice!"

"She was really clingy to – but I mean that in a good way!"

"Oh, like, cozy? Touchy?"

"...Yeah...like, that."

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"...I miss you, man."

"...I miss you to."

*

Game day. Jacks first football game of the season, he couldn't believe that they had waited this long for one. But at least he had time to prepare. He was nervous, sitting in the locker room, his heart hammering. He wasn't ready. But he knew Kate was waiting out in the stands, in the snow, watching. And that was all he really needed.

*

Kate and Sun sat in the stands, a blanket slung around their shoulders, Kate's shoulder feeling much better, watching the game. Kate watched as Jack got ploughed over, wincing as if it was happening to her. But he kept getting up and going again. She cheered and screamed as he tackled whomever he needed to tackle with aggression. She was proud. And she loved watching him in his tight pants, his butt straining and flexing against them. In the cold, it made her hot.

The game resumed after a small half time show in which Sun went and fetched her and Kate more hot chocolate. Kate recoiled as Jack was brought down. She didn't relax because Jack wasn't getting up. No, he just laid there. Kate stood up first. Soon, the stands had gone quiet and tense and were watching Jack. Kate began to quickly hop down the steps of the bleachers. Soon she was standing along the sidelines as the medics helped him up. Jack limped up and his helmet rolled off his head. Kate, petrified in fear, watched as he slowly looked up at her and their eyes met. He held her eyes as he was practically carried to the sidelines. When he got there he was lowered onto the bench and Kate came and sat down next to him without touching him, looking into the distance.

"Where is hurting, bud?" The medic asked.

Jack pointed to his right knee, the closest one to Kate.

"Okay, we are going to take you to the nurses office and get these pants off you and check that out. Alright?"

Jack nodded and they picked him up again. As they carried him off he looked back over at Kate.

"Jack!" She called. He winked at her.

*

Kate went into the nurses room, standing their awkwardly, as Jack focused on whatever it was the medic was saying. His knee was bandaged up and he had crutches resting against the bed. Once the medic was finished he patted Jack on the shoulder and got up, nodding at Kate as he left. Kate knew Jack knew she was there. He was looking down at his knee. Finally, when she stepped forward slightly, he looked up at her, his lips pulled tight. He let out a sigh and raised his eyebrows. "Well. Aren't we a pair. You're shoulder, my leg." Kate sat next to him.

"Jack," she took his hand. "You scared me." He squeezed her hand. "I was really worried." She looked up at him. "Don't do that to me again, okay?" She asked.

Jack squeezed her hand tighter. "I never wanted to." He leant down and kissed her gently on the lips and pulled away and smiled, pressing his forehead against hers. "I'll never hurt you." He whispered, looking into her eyes.

Kate closed her eyes. "I don't know that. You don't know that."

Jack kissed her again. "I really think I like you."

Kate returned the kiss. "I really think I like you to."

And there it was, finally.


	20. Chapter 20: Safe

Kate and Jack were sitting on the couch at Kate's house, under a blanket, watching _How The Grinch Stole Christmas. _Kate was in-between Jacks legs and leaning against his chest. She knew he wasn't watching the movie because his face was buried in her hair and his breathing was steady and even.

Kate couldn't believe how things had changed. She liked Jack a lot, but what did she really know about him? Not much, but she still felt the way she did. She couldn't help it. But things had changed. Before she just felt like she harbouring this one sided crush, now she knew Jack liked her back. But they weren't boyfriend girl friend. They were kissers, and holders, and flirters. No one at school knew either. They didn't even hold hands on the way to school. But sometimes, in the halls if they passed each other they would stop to talk, as usual, but now they would stand closer together, and sometimes Jack would hold her forearms and rub them while they spoke. Kate thought that Sun might have a suspicion but she wasn't going to confirm if for her yet. Besides, school was over the semester, and it was Christmas break, Jack and Kate had time to get all the lovely stuff out of their systems and see what should happen for the new school year.

When the movie ended, Kate woke up Jack who snorted slightly and moaned. He gave her and kiss and left the house, heading home to call Marc. Kate closed the door on him and turned around, then jumped. Her father was standing behind her, towering above her.

*

Jack was in his room, on his laptop looking over his Facebook account. He hadn't been on since he moved and he had a lot of friend requests, including one from Kate. He accepted and noticed her page was relatively bare. He looked over all his new friends pages and learned about them. He looked at their photos and the comments they had left on each other's pages and felt a sharp pang of loneliness. He missed his old friends. He looked at his own wall and saw that many of his old friends had left comments asking him why there wasn't any photos of him with his new friends. It made him feel like a loser.

_Knock, knock. _Jack looked over his shoulder at his window. He climbed onto his bed and looked across and saw Kate looking back, leaning slightly out the window. He opened his up and found that he wasn't wincing with the cold air. "Kate." He said. "What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to sneak out." She said, looking down below them.

"What? Why?" She looked up. She had blood dripping from her nose and a black eye. "Kate!"

"Shh!"

"Kate..." Jack said.

"Help me."

"I don't want you to fall." They looked down at the ground below them.

"Can't you lift me?" She stretched her arms out and grabbed Jacks window. Jack reached under her armpits and gripped her as she brought one leg out the window. Sitting on the edge of her window, she brought her other leg out. "One, two...three!" Kate pushed off and Jack lifted, Kate's head and chest went through Jacks window. He pulled and she pushed and they pulled her legs through the window. Kate landed on Jacks knee and he gasped. She quickly pushed off of it and winced at him. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Are you okay?"

"You mean other then this?" She gestured to her face.

Jack got up and came back a few moments later with an icepack and a wet wipe. He wiped her nose up and they gently set the icepack against her eye. Kate watched, her heart hammering as Jack pulled his pants off and his shirt off, starting at her the whole time. He then handed her a pair of his pyjamas and turned around. Kate sat there for a few moments, feeling slightly dumbstruck before getting changed. "Jack." He turned around to face her. He then pulled back the covers and helped her get into bed and followed. He pulled her against him and let her drift to sleep on his chest. It wasn't much, but it meant more to her then anything he could have said.

*

Kate woke up and Jack was sitting on desk, watching her. She sat up and looked at him. "You can stay here, if you want." He offered. Kate only watched him. "My mom came in here last night. And I told her what happened. And she said you can stay here till the New Year, then we have to make some sort of arrangement."

"What kind of arrangement?" Kate asked, her chest tightening.

Jack shrugged. "I'm not sure but until, then," he came and took her hands. "you're safe. You're with me."

**Sorry for the wait. Last week I got in a huge fight with someone I really look up to and we worked it out, but I was still pretty upset from the whole ordeal. Then last night I was Christmas shopping! Review!:)**


	21. Chapter 21: Golden Angel

The tree was decorated and the stockings were hung. Presents lay under the Christmas tree and the house was a glow with lights. It was Christmas eve. The last week had flown by. Kate had stuck her head in the sand, trying to block out that her family was right next door and that they weren't even trying to get her to come home. It was Christmas for god sake.

It was night time, Kate was laying in the guest bedroom looking up out the window at the night sky as snow fell. She rolled over and looked at the snow globe Jack had put in her room to add some festivity. It was playing Silent Night, very quietly. Kate pressed her face into her pillow and closed her eyes. She fought back tears at the seer melancholy of the moment. As she fought back the feeling and tried to focus on something else she heard her bedroom door opening. She sat up, looking closely in confusion towards the door. There was Jack. He was in his pyjamas. He stood at the door, holding something in one hand, his other hand still on the door knob. He watched her for a moment. He then shut the door and came and sat on her bed with his legs crossed. Kate brushed her hair out of her face. Jack handed her the present.

"Merry Christmas." He said.

The wrapping paper was all gold with a green and red ribbon. Kate very carefully undid the ribbon and let it fall around her legs. She looked up at Jack who smiled. As careful as she was with the ribbon, Kate undid the wrapping paper. She slowly pulled out the gift. It was a thin rectangle box. She lifted the lid off and moved the tissue to the side. Inside it was a gold chain with a single golden angel hanging from it. The angel was a little girl, praying. Kate looked down at her, fighting back her tears. "Turn around." Jack said and she did and he put the necklace on her. She turned back around and smiled at Jack. "I know you didn't get me anything. I don't want anything." She looked down and touched her necklace.

"It's perfect."

She laid back in down the bed and felt the necklace bunch around her throat. Jack followed her and spooned against her. "Jack." She sighed. Jack pushed his face into her hair. "Merry Christmas, Jack." She whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Kate."

When Jack's breathing slowed to a steady even pace against her neck she looked back out the window, at the snow and the night sky and imagined Santa Clause and his sleigh taking off from the roof of the house. And she grabbed her angel and gave a silent prayer, a silent thank you, for Jack.

**Eeek! Sorry for the wait and sorry its so short. Things have been actually so freaking insane lately. So, really sorry guys, please review! There won't be an update this Friday, but one next friday, and then I doubt there will be any in FEB, because I have finals that I _really really_ need to do well on or my transcript will be a piece of...#$^%$^. At least in my opinion. :) So sorry again.:( Happy Holidays guys!:) Review!**


	22. Chapter 22: Moving Out

2010 was rung in with Kate and Jack watching the ball drop on TV. They shared a warm kiss, and then sat in silence. "So," Jack said. "Any word from your parents?" Kate looked over at him, narrowing her eyes. "Kate, they must want you back." He said taking her hands but Kate pulled away defiantly. "Kate, please." He begged.

"Do you want to get rid of me?" She asked.

"No!" Jack cried, flabbergasted. "Kate...I...never. Kate, you know that."

Kate stood up and walked away from him, into the kitchen. She stood her palms flat on the counter. "No, I don't. I don't know that, Jack!" She yelled.

Jack watched her on the couch, shocked.

"Maybe, I'll just leave." She suggested and ran up stairs.

"Jesus, Kate!" Jack yelled following her. When he got upstairs she was throwing her few items into a bag. "Where the hell are you going? It's freezing outside." Kate didn't stop packing. "Kate. Kate...KATE!" He finally grabbed her arms and pulled them to her sides. Kate struggled against him. "Kate, just, wait...Kate...stop." Jack said fighting against her. Finally, he pinned her down on the bed. "Will you just chill?" He asked and looked at her. Her eyes were full of tears and Jack loosened his grip on her. "God, Kate." He pulled her tight up against him and kissed her. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked. Kate shook her head. "Why are you crying?" He asked, pressing his cheek against hers and kissing her ear.

"My family doesn't love me." Kate said. "God, how pathetic is that?" She whispered. Jack didn't know what to say so he just hugged her as close as he could and let her cry in his arms.

*

Kate was sitting in English class, not paying much attention but doodling on her notebook when she was called down to the office. She was nervous making her way down the hall. Ruby was sitting at the desk, clicking away on her computer, she didn't look up when Kate came in. Jack was sitting in one of the chairs. Suddenly, there was yelling come from the principal's office. Kate looked at Jack in confusing and he looked back with a look of disapproval. "What's going on?" She asked sitting next to him. She reached up and held onto her angel tightly, a habit that was happening when she was feeling a strong emotion, now she was feeling nervous.

"You're mom is here." Jack said. "So is mine." There was more shrieking from the office and Jack buried his head in his hands. "Dear lord, shut up mom." Kate looked at him and smiled at him.

"Kate?" Kate turned, her mother was standing there. Kate stood up slowly. "You ran away from home?" Her mom asked, tears welling in her eyes. "Why would you run away from me?" She sobbed. Kate looked at Jack and then at Jack's mom who was scowling at Kate's mom.

"Why did she run away from you?" Jacks mother snapped. "She ran away from you because her father is hitting her!"

"Margo, please." The principle said. "This doesn't concern you. Kate, come in. I'd like to talk to you about this and after that we can talk to your mother and figure this out."

Kate looked at the haggard looking principle, to her mother who was sobbing softly, to Jack's furious mother, to Jack who smiled and nodded. Kate entered the office.

*

After school Jack was sitting in his mom's mini, behind the wheel waiting for Kate. The buses were loading up and he had not seen her leave the building yet. As far as he knew her and her mom had been there all day. His mom had left after Kate went and talked to the principle. As the buses pulled away, Kate left the building with her mom. They walked alongside the school, towards the parking lot, towards Jack. He watched quietly, sure Kate would notice him, and she did. After saying something to her mother she made her way over to Jack and got into the passenger seat.

Now that she was closer Jack could see she had been crying. "What's going on?" He asked. Kate shook her head.

"Wayne left." She told him. "He's just, gone. So...I have to move back in with my mom, I guess." She looked at him and smiled. "I love her, I do. I just...I hate Wayne." She shrugged and looked back out the front window.

Jack lowered his head to the steering wheel. "Oh."

"Oh?"

"I'm glad that this working out for you. Really, I am. I'm just going to miss having you around." He knew that Kate was watching him. "It will be different without you around." He felt her run her hand along his shoulder.

"I'll be right next door."

"Yeah." He said. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You better go." He looked at Kate who was watching him warily. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." He leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled away she was smiling at him.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning."


	23. Chapter 23: Home Sweet Home

Kate and her mom stepped in through the front doorway and even Kate, no stranger to domestic abuse was surprised by what she saw. The furniture was ripped up, the walls dented, the piano was smashed, a painting lay smashed in the front hall. "Mom." Kate said. "Mom, what happened?" She asked.

Diane shrugged. "Wayne wasn't quite ready to leave." She closed the door.

Kate span around and faced her mom. "What? I thought you said he just left."

She nodded. "He did. On his own. Getting him to leave...was a whole other story..." Kate watched her mom wearily. "Kate, he's gone." She said and hugged her daughter. "It's going to be me and you from now on okay?" Diane said into her daughter's hair and Kate, feeling the warm embrace of her mother again, nodded.

*

Jack lay in his bed gazing up the roof. It was strange how quickly he had adapted to Kate living in the room next door. Like that was just where she had belonged. It felt really natural. And now, knowing she was not one wall away from him, but in fact, in a different house, it was weird, knowing that. But was even stranger than that was the fact that it _was_ strange.

*

The next day Jack and Kate walked to school and Jack listened carefully while Kate adamantly talked about how great her mom was being. Jack was happy for her but he couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy. But he pushed it aside and focused on the little puffs of air coming from Kate's shivering lips. He focused on the thoughts of warming them up and that warmed him up.

*

"Jack!" Christian shouted. Ugh. Jack knew what this was about. He hobbled down stairs in only his boxers and socks. He had been at football and was sore as could be. All he wanted was sleep. But he knew what time it was. He sat down in the living room next to his dad while his mom paced in front of them, stroking her ever growing baby bump.

"You know why you are here." Margo said and Jack nodded. "Good. And you," she turned to Christian. "understand and respect why you are here." Christian nodded. "Perfect. Lets begin. Jack, you go first."

Jack rubbed his chin. "I don't know. Sam? Zachary?"

"Is that all you got?" Margo asked, looking hurt. Jack watched as tears welled up in her eyes.

"No, no." He said quickly. "Um, Bryan, or ah...Byron. Or um, Joey. Maybe Jordon."He nodded and smiled, which made Margo brighten up and return the smile.

"Christian?" She asked.

"Uh. What about...Jason? Or Joseph." He looked at Jack. "Joey. Or Dylan."

Margo frowned. "I don't want our baby being named after a kangaroo." She pouted. "We need a good name for our little boy!" She put her hands on her belly.

Christian stood up and sighed. "Look, Margo, I'll go to the book store and get you a baby naming book right now."

Jack stood up after him. "No." He said firmly. "I'll go. I'll get dressed and I'll go. You can stay here and make baby plans with mom." He looked at his dad with steely, ice cold eyes. "Okay?"

Christian scowled at him. "Okay."

*

Jack was at Barnes and Nobles, flipping through a baby book he picked up. He didn't know if it really mattered which book he got. He just didn't want to go home quite yet. While he longed to sleep he longed even more to get out of the house for a bit. As he was flipping a name popped out at him. Something struck him about this name. It seemed strong, but fragile and sweet. The name of someone you could love easily. The name of someone he would easily love. He stopped and started at it. He said it out loud, it rolled off the tongue. This name seemed so right. But Jack felt a bang of disappointment when he realized that he was having a little brother, not a little sister, because Claire sounded so perfect.

*

Jack and Kate were eating together in the cafeteria. Jack hated eating there. While the lunch room was always warm the massive glass windows made it seem far cooler. Jack shivered his way through his lunch. They were munching on their food, waiting for Sun, Charlie or Hurley to join them from the lunch line, Shannon came springing over to Kate in a flurry of excitement.

"O-m-g." She spelt out. "Omigod! O –M –G." She put her hands in front of her. "Kate. Valentine's day, DANCE."

Jack was slightly disappointed by this. He was expecting something far more exciting than some silly dance. He could tell by the look on Kate's face that she was disappointed also.

"Sure." Kate shrugged and nodded. "I'm on board."

Shannon sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Could you be any less excited about this?"

Kate thought for a moment. "Yes." She kept eating. Shannon huffed off, her high heels clicking. Kate smirked at Jack. "So, Hollywood," Kate teased Jack. "do you celebrate Valentine's day?"

Jack grinned. "As a matter a fact, I do. I can't imagine you do."

"Oh, and why's that?"

"You just don't seem like the type." He explained. "Not the hopeless romantic, damsel in distress type. As least, not by choice." He shrugged.

He watched as Kate smiled at her food. "Jack, even the most hard shelled feminist is a hopeless romantic deep down." And with that sentence Jack felt the pressure of Valentines fall onto his shoulders.

**Oh my gosh! You guys I am soooo sorry. I finished this on Friday and would not let me upload it was so weird. And I tried again on Saturday but nooooo. Honestly. Anyways. Review my lovelies!:)**


	24. Chapter 24: Claire

As the Valentine's Day fast approached Kate and Shannon rapidly planned with the rest of the committee. All Kate could think about was what she was going to get Jack for Valentine's Day. In hindsight, she knew she shouldn't have put so much emphasis on Valentine's Day but she couldn't help it. It just sort of came out before she could think what she was doing through. She was slightly notorious with herself for doing that. After a particularly long meeting with the committee after lunch, in which Shannon blabbed on about Sayid; Kate was rummaging through her locker. Lost in her thoughts about what she would get Jack for Valentine's Day she didn't realize the subject of her thoughts was standing next to her until he gently reached out and pulled on one of her tendrils of hair. She looked up in surprise. "Jack." She laughed.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You have a weird look on your face." He pushed. "Weirder than usual." He added as she shut her locker.

Kate shot him a look. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Jack shrugged. "You know," Kate shook her head. "That...elfin look."

Kate burst out laughing. "That elfin look?"

Jack blushed. "Elfin. Like, delicate but mischievous."

"I know what it means, I just can't believe you used that word." They were walking together towards their next classes.

"So, the dance...when is it?" Jack asked.

"Friday."

"So, that means your free on Sunday? For Valentines?"

Kate smiled at him. "Yeah. I'm free."

*

Jack was sitting in his living room flipping through the channels. It was Friday afternoon, Kate was at school making last second preparations for the dance. He couldn't believe how late this dance was being organized at. Shannon had suggested it only a week ago. Jack heard the garage door opening and knew his parents were home from his moms appointment. He wondered how it went, was the baby healthy, when was he due, was he growing to quickly? Did Jack care more than his own father did? His parents came into the house and were talking cheerfully and Jack relaxed. It sounded like it had gone over good. "Mom?" Jack called from where he was sitting. "How'd it go?"

"Great!" She called back. "There was just one thing," Jack felt his heart sink like a rock plummeting into a river. Oh no. "They got the sex mixed up. It's actually a girl."

Jack stood up and went to meet his parents by the stairs. "It's actually a girl." He repeated. His mom nodded as Christian helped her take her coat off. "So, I'm going to have a little sister?"

Christian frowned at Jack. "What's wrong?"

Jack shook his head quickly. "Nothing, I just had my mind set on a little brother. A brother relationship...and now it's a little girl." He paused. "What about Claire?"

"Who's Claire?" Christian asked, kicking off his boots.

"I like Claire!" Margo exclaimed excitedly.

"Me too." Jack smiled.

"Who's Claire?" Christian asked again.

"A name for the baby." Margo said rolling her eyes.

Christian looked up at them and smiled. "Claire."

*

The dance had fallen flat on its face. Only a few people were dancing, most people were wandering around the gym in an almost dream like haze, without rhyme or reason. It was the opposite of the other dance. Jack and Kate were sitting on one of the benches watching. "This is bad." Kate said. Jack nodded. "I don't even think Shannon is here." Kate said. "I'm going to go total hellcat on her ass."

Jack laughed. "Do you want to get out of here?" Kate looked at him. "We could take a bus over to McMinn Hill. Pick up a few drinks on the way."

Kate started back, squinting her eyes. "Do you have a fake?"

"Of course I do, I'm from LA. I know it's cold but I'm pretty sure they have shelters up there." He leaned closer. "Besides, the alcohol will warm us up." He grinned. He watched as Kate studied him precariously for a moment and then watched as she smiled and shrugged and answered:

"What the hell."

*

They were on the bus heading towards a nearby liquor store. Aside from them the only other person on the bus was a man who was clearly homeless, snivelling and whispering to himself. Jack wasn't too worried about the guy, but Kate wouldn't look at him. They were a few stops away from the store when the man began to talk to them. "You gunna sleep with her?" The man asked from the front of the bus. Jack and Kate were sat at the back.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked. He watched as Kate went bright red and looked away.

"You gunna sleep with her?" The man asked again.

Jack decided it was best to ignore him.

"Fucking ignorant teenagers." He muttered and stormed off the bus. Jack watched him as he left, and saw the man yelling as he walked down the street.

Jack looked down at Kate. "You okay?" Kate nodded. He lowered his voice. "Okay, the store is just out here, you go into McDonalds and get us some coffee and I'll meet you in there in five." He told her and she nodded.

Jack got off and watched as Kate walked away, her black boots making prints in the snow. He walked into the liquor store bravely and nodded at the man working there who raised an eyebrow at him. Jack began browsing the aisles. He saw Guinness and realized he was browsing beer. He slowly looked around, pretending he wanted something from beer. He rubbed the back of his neck and picked up a drink he didn't recognize and put it back. Then he saw what he was looking for, Malibu Rum. He went over and picked up a bottle then examined the price. "Can I help you?" The man asked. Jack tried not to jump.

"Yeah," Jack said putting down the bottle and approaching the man. "I'm having a girl over tonight, and I'm not quite sure what she prefers to drink. But I do know she doesn't like beer or wine." Truth be told, he had no idea what Kate liked. He didn't like beer or wine.

"Well, I get a lot of girls in here picking up Malibu. Those ladies nights. I think you are pretty safe with that." The man said nodding. Jack smiled and went back to pick up the Malibu. He placed it on the table and got his wallet out and handed the man the money. The man looked at the money then at Jack. "Can I see some ID?"

"Sure." Jack said trying not to let his fright come through. He had a fake but his friends usually bought for him.

He handed the man his fake ID. The man started at the ID for a moment and then handed it back to him. "Okay," he took the money and handed Jack the bottle in a brown bag. "enjoy yourself, good luck with your girl."

As he left Jack called over his shoulder: "She isn't my girl yet." He wasn't lying.

Kate was waiting for Jack by the door of McDonalds. "You ready?" He asked. She nodded. "It's in my coat." He told her. They walked to the subway station and rode to the last stop in silence as they sipped their coffee. They finally reached the hill and climbed up the steps to the shelters at the top. Surprisingly, they were empty. However, the skyline of Chicago sprawled out against the night sky. Jack heard Kate take in a breath. "I couldn't have said it better myself." The shelters were the same as any bus shelter only with doors to keep out the wind. They walked towards one of the shelters and looked at the horizon.

"I've never even been here before." Kate laughed. "How did you hear about this place?"

"My teacher was talking about it." He then pulled the bottle out and cracked it open. He handed it to her. "Ladies first."

Kate took the bottle. "I never thought you were...one of these guys." She wiggled the bottle. Jack raised his eyebrows. "You know, American Pie?" She grinned and Jack laughed. "I guess we'll have to do something kinky to make this a real American Pie movie." After that she went bright red which Jack found it irresistibly endearing. He leaned in a kissed her pink cheek. Kate giggled.

"I'm not really one of those American Pie boys, Kate. You know that. I just think we need a little alcohol for a fix on a depressing night." Kate nodded and lifted the drink and took a few huge gulps which made Jack lift his eyebrows.

She released and handed it to him. "What?" She asked smiling. "Never seen a girl who can drink before?" She teased. She handed it to him and Jack gulped it down. "Impressive." She giggled. "So, is this how you wooed your girls back in L.A.?" She asked.

Jack shrugged. "We had warm beaches in L.A." He told her. Kate frowned. "No. This isn't how I did it. Kate...there aren't a whole lot of girls in L.A. that made me feel the same way you do." She smiled. "And I'm not using that to woo you. I'm being honest. I really like you." He took her hand in his and squeezed it. For the rest of the night they gazed out at the city and drank their rum, hands clasped.

**Review guys!:)**


	25. Chapter 25: Spring Break

Jack and Kate were once more, walking home from the bus stop after school, a few uneventful weeks later. The snow was all gone from the ground and spring break was fast approaching. Jack didn't know what Kate's plans were but he knew what he was planning. He was going to L.A. for the week. He was going to stay with Marc's family and visit all his old friends. He was very excited. He was divided. A part of him wanted to stay with Kate, and be with her for the week, while another part of him wanted to go and see his friends, while one last part of him wanted to bring Kate with him. But before he could debate his idea any further in his head he saw they had arrived home and he knew Kate had an essay to work on so inviting her over was out of the option. He gave her little kiss which she happily returned and they parted ways.

When Jack got indoors he went straight for the phone, he sat on the counter in the kitchen, opened the door with his foot and waited for Marc to answer the phone as he gazed at his lunch options.

"Hello?" Marc asked.

"Hey. What's up?" Jack asked.

"Hey, man. Not much, I'm watching Sesame Street."

"What?"

"This is show is the shit, Jack. What's new with you?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Nothing really, just thinking about spring break."

"It's gunna be tiiiight." Marc said, his voice going high pitched.

Jack laughed. "Yeah, we are going to partaaaayyy!" Jack joked with Marc. All their lives they had looked down upon people who acted as they were acting now. They had a lot of fun mocking the people who acted like that in L.A. And there were a lot of them.

"But seriously, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure if I should go."

"What?!"

"Relax!" Jack exclaimed. "I just...I want to bring Kate." Jack explained.

"Oh." Marc said. He was quite for a moment. "I'll ask my parents I guess."

"Marc, if you don't want her to come she doesn't have to. I haven't even told her I'm going yet. It can just be you and me if you want. She's never been to L.A. and I thought it might be nice to bring her and introduce you guys to her. She'll finally know who all the people I've been talking about are. But she doesn't have to."

"No, no, Jack. Its fine she can come if she wants. I want to finally meet this babe." Marc said, sounding very on board.

"You're sure?" Jack asked, eager to bring Kate but not wanted to impose.

"I'm sure." Marc assured him.

*

"Hey. Hey." Jack said. He was tapping on Kate's window with a chop stick from the Chinese take out his mother had been craving. Jack tapped on the window a few more times till he saw the light in Kate's room flick on and her head pop up. She raised one eyebrow at him and pushed her window open.

"Hey." She said. She saw the chop stick. "What? You wanted to share some romantic late nigh take out?"

"Actually," Jack said and grinned. He went to his desk and got the container of ginger beef he saved for her and passed it to her through the windows.

Kate smiled and took it and the chop sticks he offered her and she set to work on finishing off Jack's leftovers. "So, you actually just wanted to give me ginger beef?" She inquired unbelievingly.

"No, it wasn't." Jack admitted and Kate nodded. "I'm going to L.A. for spring break by myself." Kate stopped mid- chew and looked at Jack. Jack watched her with anticipation and Kate slowly went back to eating, she frowned down at her food as she waited for Jack to continue. "I'm going to visit Marc and all those people I talk about." He smiled. "And, I called Marc this afternoon…and he said he and his family would have no issues if you wanted to come with me." Kate still stared down at her food. "Kate?" He asked. She sighed and looked up at him and Jack could see her fighting not to smile.

"Yeah," Kate said nodded. "I think that would be nice. I mean, I guess I could make that sacrifice for you." Jack relaxed and grinned at her and Kate grinned as well. "Hold on, I'll go ask my mom."

"She's up right now?" Jack asked. It was midnight.

"Yeah, she's on eHarmony." Kate rolled her eyes and Jack chuckled. "Just wait here." She got up and left, not noticing Jack checking her out in her booty shorts and tank top.

*

Kate skipped down the steps and found her mom sitting on the living room floor, typing away on a computer. "Hey, Mom?" Kate asked nervously. She was thinking she should have waited to ask, and figure out exactly how to ask her.

"Yes?" Her mom didn't look up from the computer, as a big grin was plastered on her face. Apparently she had found someone interesting on the online dating site.

"Can we talk about spring break?" Kate asked as nonchalantly as possible.

Her mom slowly looked up at Kate. She frowned. "Okay…" She said slowly, watching her daughter carefully.

"So, Jack is going to L.A. for spring break, to visit his best friend, and his family said it was okay if I went to." Kate said hurriedly.

Elizabeth squinted at Kate. "Are Jack's parents going?" Kate shook her head. She sighed. "Katherine, L.A. is very far away."

"It would only be for a week." Kate said.

Elizabeth looked at her daughter. "And this best friend…his parents would be home?" Kate nodded. "And you would not be sharing a bed with any boys?" Kate frowned and shook her head. "And, Jack would be with you the entire time?" She asked. Kate nodded once more, but she couldn't help but smile at the fact that her mom was trusting Jack with her. "Well…Kate, if you can get the money to pay for the trip, you can go. I trust you to be mature enough to handle this."

"Oh, thanks mom!" Kate ran over and hugged her mom. They gave each other a kiss on the cheek. Kate was about to run upstairs but her mom grabbed onto her shirt and pulled her down next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"What do you think of him?" She moved her curser over a picture of a man with slightly grey hair. His name was Sam and he was in the military.

"Yeah, he's pretty cute." Kate nodded. "He's really close to your age to. Have you talked to him at all?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, he needs eHarmony because he doesn't have the time to find a girl, with his job. But he said that if found the right girl he would move for her. He has a high enough ranking in the military to decide where he wants to live."

"Well, he seems pretty nice. Look, he likes old movies and gardening. So do you." Kate pointed to the screen and Elizabeth nodded. "Where does he live?"

"He lives in Milwaukee."

"Oh, that's pretty close to here."

"Yeah." Elizabeth smiled at her and kissed her on the head and Kate took off up stairs.

Jack was waiting, he was digging a chop stick into metal holdings on the window, grinding down the chop stick. "Hey, that was fast." Jack said sarcastically.

Kate stuck out her tongue. "Do you want to know what she said or not?" Jack nodded. Kate smirked. "Well, she found a guy on eHarmony, named Sam." Jack raised his eyebrows. "He works in the military in Milwaukee. He likes the same things as her and everything."

"That's…great…" Jack said slowly, looking at her carefully.

"Yeah it is, he seems pretty nice. Oh, and she said yes." Kate shrugged and then grinned when Jack lit up. "Yeah." Kate laughed. "But she won't pay for it." Kate frowned.

Jack shrugged. "We have the air miles. I've got you covered."

"No, Jack!" Kate protested.

"Its fine. Really, Kate. I got it."

"Jack!" Kate whined. "Let me at least pay for some of it."

"Kate, I'm not going to invite you to go somewhere and then make you pay for your flight." He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I've got it." He shook his chop stick at her and grinned. Kate locked eyes with him and attempted to stare him down.

"Fine." Kate relented. "When do we leave?"

*

It was the last Friday before spring break and Jack and Kate were standing at security at the airport. Jack's father couldn't make it but his mom and Kate's mom were there to see them off. After long goodbyes and many kisses Jack and Kate finally made their way through the security and were making their way to their gate. Jack was talking to Kate enthusiastically about L.A. but Kate was a bundle of nerves. She desperately wanted to make a good impression on Jack's friends. She wasn't entirely sure what they were like but she figured they would be snobby. She didn't want to judge Jack's friends but that is how they came across to her. Snobby.

"That's us. Kate?" Jack asked.

"Huh?" Kate asked.

"They just called us. We can board. Are you okay?" Jack asked, he rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded.

"Are you sure? You look kind of pale." They stood up and picked up their carry on bags, walking to the gate where everyone was lined up. "You've flown before right?"

Kate laughed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah of course."

"Then what is it? You can tell me." He smiled at her.

Kate sighed. "I just..I'm worried your friends aren't going to like me or I'll make a bad impression or something!"

Jack burst out laughing. "Kate, they are going to love you."

Kate frowned at his laughter. "How do you know?"

"Because they are my friends, I know them, they'll love you. Marc has been dyeing to meet you since I first told him about you." Jack handed their boarding passes and passport to the woman at the gate.

"Wait, what did you tell Marc? When was this?" Kat asked as they were given their things back and ushered towards the plane. "Jack!" Kate whined when he only smirked at her. "What did you tell him?"

Jack grinned at her. "Nothing. Nothing! I swear! Oh look here our are seats, I wonder if we'll get peanuts…"

*

They landed safely in L.A. only a few short hours later. Jack grasped Kate' hand as they walked off the plane and into the terminal. Jack looked around and Kate looked down. "Hey! Marc!" Jack said waving at someone over the crowds.

Part two up tomorrow.


	26. Chapter 26: My Girlfriend

Kate gulped as suddenly a boy popped up in front of them. He had red hair and squinty blue eyes and pale lips that grinned at Kate. "Jack!" He said and they embraced, slapping each other on the back. They separated and Marc tuned his attention to Kate again. "Bonjour, mademoiselle." He took Kate's hand and gingerly kissed it. Kate gave Jack a sideways glance and Jack only grinned and rolled his eyes. "It is simply an honour to meet you." He released her hand. "Please, come meet my parents."

"Marc," Jack said as they followed Marc. "Stop it."

Marc gave Jack an innocent look over his shoulder. "Stop what? I can't help my natural charm." Jack rolled his eyes again but still had a big grin plastered on his face. Kate giggled and Marc smirked at her and winked. "Really, it's nice to meet you Kate, I've heard a lot about you."

Kate shot Jack a curious look. "Oh really? What exactly have you heard about me?" Jack looked away and Marc smirked at Jack when turned and wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulder as they searched for Marc's parents.

"Well, young lady," Marc said squeezing her. "if Jack is going to be a tad shy about all the rave reviews he's told me about you, I'll just tell you." Kate looked around the front of Marc to Jack who as blushing a deep crimson and she let out a delighted giggle of Jack's extreme discomfort. Marc laughed. "He mentioned your ravishing looks, your breathtaking smile, your sparkling personality, your intelligence and what a ball you are to have around…oh, and something else…mmm…" Marc smirked at Jack who glared at him. "Oh! Right! He also mentioned your long sexy legs ad wonderful breasts."

"Jack!"

"Marc!"

"What?" Marc threw up his hands. "She asked! I'm just being honest. Besides, it's a compliment!" Jack glared at Marc and Kate studied Jack. "Alright, fine, I'm sorry." Marc said to Jack. "As if there isn't enough sexual tension between you to already." He muttered, wandering off to find his parents, feigning anger.

Jack and Kate, now alone, looked at each other. "I can explain." Jack said.

Kate shook her head and put up a hand. "It's fine. You're eighteen, horny, new to the city, its fine." She nodded and smiled at him. Then she followed Marc and said over her shoulder. "Besides, they are wonderful."

*

They were all cramped into Marc's tiny car on the way home. His parents were in the front, and the three kids were stuffed in the back, packed like sardines. It wouldn't have been so bad if Jack and Marc weren't huge from playing so much football. Jack kept readjusting himself s his arm always seemed to be pressed up against Kate's breast. He hadn't gotten somewhat close to either of her breasts in all the time he'd known her and suddenly they were all he could think about. Not that he wasn't thinking of them before. But he usually thought of them with his blinds closed, his door locked and his pants down, not with Kate pressed up against him, wiggling to get comfortable and Marc on the other side of her. "So, Kate," Marc's mom said. "You've lived in Chicago your whole life?" She asked. Marc's mom was a bleach blonde with d-cups that only money could buy. On more then one occasion Jack heard the boys at school call her MILF. She was a yoga instructor for the stars and probably one of the most caring mothers Jack had ever met. She loved Marc more then anything. His father on the hand, was a different story. He was a divorce lawyer, easily one of the best in L.A., and had about four hundred assistances, and ten thousand cases. He had handled every Brittany Spears divorce, unfortunately, Marc and Jack never got to meet her. He looked just like Marc but barley spent any time with him. Jack was surprised he even came today.

"Yeah," Kate said. "Have you ever been there?"

"Yes, I went there to assist Oprah with yoga back in eighties. When I came back to L.A. she gained all this weight and blamed on me and fired me." Marc's mother, Samantha, scoffed.

"Oh…" Kate said, clearly unsure what to say.

"I found it wasn't quite as beautified as L.A. I'll have to take you to salon this week. We'll get a make over together, alright? It'll be on me." She offered.

"That sounds nice, but really you don't have to pay." Kate shook her head.

"No, no, I insist." Samantha put her hand on Kate's knee. "I've always wanted to have daughter to spoil, and now that Jack, who is like my own son," She blew Jack a kissed who smiled and shifted his arm again, only rubbing it up and down Kate's breast once more. "Now that he finally has a decent girlfriend, I have someone to spoil!" She smiled.

"What do you mean a decent girlfriend?" Kate laughed.

"Well, he had Sarah but I never got along with her."

"She wasn't that bad." Jack laughed.

"She was a bitch, Jack." Samantha told him and everyone laughed. "Well, it's true!" She giggled. "She was so cold, she never talked to me when she came over, she was just bitchy and rude."

"And what about Marc?" Kate asked. "Doesn't Marc have any girlfriends?"

"He has to many girlfriends. I simply can't keep up." She shrugged.

"It's cause you are getting old, mom." Marc said. He grinned and winked at his mom who scowled at him playfully. "Oh, here are." Marc said. "Home sweet home." They had pulled up in front of a house Jack couldn't see but he knew what it looked like. It was Marc's amazing house.

*

Kate stepped out of the car and her jaw dropped. They were parked on a circular driveway that had a long leading drive up to the house. The house was four stories high, and made of deep red stucco. All the rooms from the second floor up had black balconies. And the front yard had a garden that looked like it was from a magazine. "Oh my god." Kate said. "Your house is amazing."

"It should be." Marc's dad, Raymond, said. "Paid a fortunate for it, and Samantha has had it redone five times." He looked at Kate. "The whole thing. Five times." Kate grinned at Raymond who smiled at her. "Leave your things in the car, Armando will come and get it later."

"Armando?" Kate whispered to Jack.

"They have two men who work here, Armando and Adam, and two women, Sophia and Izzy." Jack explained. "Come on around back." They walked to the back of the house, along an adorable stone pathway, and through grass that was a deep green and soft as could be. In the back they had a pool that over looked the L.A. skyline. The sun was setting and the pool was glowing golden with it. In fact, all of Marc's house looked like a little piece of heaven as the sun said goodbye to their side of the hemisphere. Kate's eyes widened. She could see why Jack loved it here so darn much. "See, that building there?" Jack pointed. "The one that's black, it has the flag coming straight from the top?" Kate squinted. "That's where I used to live."

Kate raised her eyebrows. "Impressive, Shephard."

"Yeah, it is." Jack nodded and grinned mischievously at Kate.

Marc joined them and slapped his hands together. "Okay, I'll give you the grand tour and then we are going out for a bit, okay? Kate, I'd get changed." He added. Kate looked down at her attire. "My mom will lend you something."

"Will I fit into it?" Kate asked before she could help herself.

Jack blushed but Marc laughed. "You'll be fine. We still have the pre-boob job clothing. Now if you'll follow me…" Marc led the way through the French doors into the main floor of the house. "Now, this is the living room." They had a sort of blue theme ocean them in this room. The walls were soft blue and white couches that looked like they were made of clouds. They had light hard wood floors and glass tables on either end of the couches. The tables had seashells on them, and fancy viles of coloured sand, that was arranged carefully to make sure none of the sand mixed. It was layered beautifully. They had a big screen TV and more gadgets then an arcade. Big speakers, x-box, wii , game cube, play station… They walked from the living room into the kitchen that had a dark brown hard wood floors, and brown tile along the walls that weren't covered with black appliances. The counters were a light beige marble and there was an exotic fruit basket in the dead center. "The kitchen, Kate, feel free to help yourself to anything at all." They followed him into a sitting area that was rather plain, it lead to the front door, and also to the pool area again, through the same French doors. The walls were white and so was the tile and the furniture. There was a hall that lead down one way, and then a flight of stairs going up another way. "Down the hall is my parents bedroom, their bathroom and another bathroom. The bathroom is only door on the right." He explained and went upstairs. When upstairs they stepped out onto a landing, much similar to the foyer downstairs, only this one had beautiful artwork hung around it. Marc gestured to the first room on his right. "This is our gym, feel free." He said to Kate. "The room next to it is the laundry room." He pointed to another room. "This is our theatre room." He opened the door for a moment and Kate caught a glimpse of a giant TV screen, a lot of sofas. Marc then trudged upstairs, Jack and Kate on his heel. "This is my room, this is my bathroom." He opened another door. "This is one of our guest bedrooms, where Jack will stay." The room had golden wallpaper and a bed that matched that was high off the ground. The room had a TV, a stereo and big closet. "And this is your room." He opened the room next to door to Jack's. Kate's room was a virtually the same, only a different arrangement of the identical furniture and the room was a light green, rather then gold. "You guys can share this bathroom." He pointed to another room. Kate nodded. "And, on the last landing we have the attic, in which we store my mom's old clothing." Marc rolled his eyes. "Such a waste of space." They took the last stairs and into the attic. There boxes upon boxes of stuff. "Okay, we need something cute, but not to cute, a little sex as well." Marc said looking in the boxes. "Here!" Marc declared pulling some clothing from a box. "Put these on. Me and Jack will be down in five minutes to see."

Kate took the clothing, dumfounded by the amazing house and into her room. She barley noticed her things were in her room now. She put on the white tank top and gold, long layered necklace, and then pulled the tight, pink ruffled and scrunchy skirt on. Looking at her self, she tucked the white top into the skirt and slipped the leopard print belt around her hips. Then she slipped the black booties on and looked at herself. Despite her sort of scraggly hair and red face, she looked like she had just walked off a runway. There was a knock at her door. "Come in." She called. Jack and Marc entered.

"Damn, I'm good." Marc said grinning.

Jack only started at her, dumfounded. "Wow." He said. "You look, wow." Kate grinned.

"Hold on, we can go in like two seconds." Marc said. But then he went into the bathroom, and came back out with a hair brush, a hair band, a comb, bobby pins and a white powder. He pulled Kate's hair into a high pony tail and tied it up before she could say or do anything. Then, he took the remaining hair and did a dove puff. Then he patted Kate's face with some powder and steppe back. Kate looked in the mirror. She did look good. "Now, lets get going!"

*

They were driving in what Kate assumed was Marc's car, and Jack and Marc were bickering over Kate's clothing.

"Marc, you don't have to make her over."

"Oh okay, so you just want the girls to eat her alive?"

"What girls?! We aren't seeing anyone till tomorrow!" Jack cried.

"THE GIRLS." Marc said. "The girls of L.A. They are nasty little bitches, Jack. Excuse me, but I actually respect Kate and I want them to respect her to. And that may mean she has to dress up a little but I think we can live with that." He glared at Jack in the rear-view mirror, as Kate was sitting in the passenger seat.

"You're a dick head." Jack said.

"Yeah, and you love me. Therefore, you love dick."

Jack started at Marc and the two burst out laughing.

"So, where are we going?" Kate asked as the drove into down town L.A. Kate's breath was taken away as she looked at the tall buildings, the glamorous people, and the huge houses. It was amazing. She understood what Jack meant when he first told her about L.A., the time he had come over for lunch. The sun was down now and the city seemed to be glowing.

"Just to a friend's apartment for dinner." Marc said. "His names Nate. He was on the football team with us."

"Jack's never mentioned him." Kate said.

"He's pretty cool," Jack said. "but we weren't that close."

"So…why are we seeing him on our first night here?"

"Because he wants me to come back to the football team. We've been losing pretty bad." Jack laughed. "But he lives alone so it's a nice place to go to relax."

"You mean drink." Kate clarified.

Marc laughed. "She's a clever girl. And don't worry, Kate. Designated driver is a name I take on proudly." Kate smiled and nodded.

*

After driving through downtown they finally reached another house, an equally big one. It looked completely empty. Jack and Kate stepped out and looked at the house, Marc grinned at them. Jack looked at Marc. "What?"

"Nothing man." They walked up to the house and Marc opened it without ringing, Kate looked over her shoulder at Jack who shrugged and ushered her in, following her.

"!!!!"

Kate and Jack both leapt when the lights suddenly flicked on and at least seventy five people jumped out and screamed at them. "Oh my god!" Jack burst out laughing at all the people. "Yes! Marc?" He turned to look at Marc. "You fucking rule!" Jack walked into the group of people who were all eager to greet him.

*

Kate looked at Marc. Marc looked at her. "Come on." He laughed. He shut the door, put a hand on Kate's back and led her to the stereo where he turned on the music and poured Kate a drink. They sat on the counter in the kitchen and watched as Jack socialized. "He's popular."

"I can see that." Kate agreed as a group of girls squealed and all gave Jack hugs. But before she even had a chance to get jealous, Jack dragged the girls over to Kate. Jack pulled Kate off the counter, kissed her and then introduced Kate as his girlfriend.

** I was going to post this yesterday but I forgot yesterday was easter...opps....so, should there be a part three? What is going to go down at this party? **


	27. Chapter 27: Perfect For You

A few cups of coke and rum and beer later Jack was feeling rather tipsy. He was by no means a light weight, but he was still on the verge of being very drunk. He knew that he might make a bad decisions soon if he wasn't careful. He was glad introducing Kate as his girlfriend wasn't a mistake. He was so proud to be here with her. Looking around he saw an old friend Stacy whispering something to another girl, Jamie and a boy, Jason. He looked over and saw Kate giggling with Marc and another girl named Lulu.

Lulu was Jack's old bio partner. She had fiery red hair and was very cool. Stacy and Jamie were the Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie of Jack's high school. Jack was about to go sit with Kate and Lulu when suddenly Jason was beside Jack. In a sober state, Jason is social douche bag number one in Jack's mind but after pounding back a few and feeling giddy now that he's home Jack grinned at him and willingly took the shot Jason offered him. The next shots came easier and easier as Jason cheered him on. Soon, Jamie and Stacy were cheering him on as well as he continued to take shots.

"Jack," Stacy giggled. "you are so drunk, baby!"

Jack pondered this for a moment and then suddenly realized, yes, he _is_ drunk. That was okay though. His parents were across the country! Marc was driving him home! He grinned at her and chuckled. "I should find Katie…" He said and tried to stand up. He swayed slightly and then Stacy and Jamie both scooped him up in the armpits. "Opps…" Jack laughed. Jamie and Stacy both giggled shamelessly.

"Jack, I think Katie went down the hall, we'll go find her." Jamie said as they walked him towards the end of a corridor. People hooted at Jack who waved his fingers happily at them and nodded. "I think she's in here." Jamie knocked a door handle down with her elbow and pushed the door in. Once they were in Jack failed to notice Jamie leaving and shutting the door.

Jack fell to his knees and looked underneath the bed. "Kaaattiieee….." He called out looking for her. "Where are you my baaabbyyy…Katttiieee." He crawled into the bathroom attached the bedroom and looked in the bathtub, in the toilet and behind the toilet. He crawled back into the bedroom, sat on the floor and sprawled his legs out in front of him and looked at Stacy who was sitting cross legged on the bed. "Where is my Katie Baby?"

Stacy rolled her eyes. "Who cares about Katie, Jack?" She approached Jack and stood above him. She then put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him onto the ground. She was wearing a black khaki dress that was held together by a belt. She grabbed the belt and undid her dress. It fell onto Jack's face. He didn't see Kate slam the bedroom door open, but he did hear her scream.

"So, Jack had to take his goggles to wipe them clean right?" Lulu giggled to Kate thirty minutes prier. "And I noticed a weird lump on the side of the pigs heart, and being the moron that I am, I say 'Hey, Jack, watch this!' and he turns just as I cut it open and it explodes right in his face!" Lulu squealed and Kate burst out laughing at the image. "That is why Jack is becoming a doctor and not me."

"Don't worry, Lou, Jack is used to having things explode in his face." Marc joked. Kate and Lulu looked at each other and giggled manically. "Do guys want to get more drinks?" Marc asked. Kate looked around for Jack and saw him doing shots. She thought for a moment, Jack can handle himself right? She knew that he could even though she wasn't sure how much he had to drink before those shots.

She felt Marc put a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine, Kate. He is smart even when he's drunk."

The three of them got up and went into the kitchen and Marc began to mix them drinks with some rum and various other juices like an old pro, whilst telling them a funny story about Jack and an unfortunate incident involving to much to drink, a girls first period and his white shirt.

After drinking and telling Lulu about Jack's first time in the snow Kate and Marc parted ways with Lulu to go see if Jack was still okay. They walked back into the living room and noticed Jack was gone, however, they saw one girl walking out of a bed room. Kate knew that girl had been with Jack earlier.

At first, Kate thought nothing of it. But when Marc yelled her name in a tone that made Kate jump in fright. "Where the fuck is he?" Marc stormed up to Jamie as another boy, who was also with Jack came forward. Marc grabbed onto the guys shirt and shoved him against the wall. "Jason, what the fuck? I thought I could trust you." Kate stood there, watching this, her heart hammering. She began to walk towards the bedroom door but Jamie pushed her back.

"Get out of here, _Chicago_." Jamie threatened.

"Marc, back off. Jamie jerked me off for it."

"God, you're a dick head Jason." Marc said and then kneed Jason in the balls four times. Marc let Jason fall to the ground in a puffing, sobbing ball and looked at Jamie.

Kate stepped forward again and Jamie stepped in her way. Kate stood up as tall is she could. "Listen, _Los Angles,_" Kate spat as she said it. "if don't get out of my way right now I will break your nose so badly no plastic surgeon could ever fix it."

Jamie waited a moment and then huffed past Kate smacking into her shoulder as she did so. Kate rushed forward and slammed open the bedroom door to see Jamie's friend standing over Jack in a g-string and a bra that barley covered her nipples. Kate screamed and rushed out of the room. Marc grabbed Kate's arms but Kate pushed past him as her heart dropped into her stomach, tears welled up into her eyes, her throat closed and she ran from the house.

Jack removed the dress from his face to see Stacy nearly naked…he turned onto his side and threw up. He threw up again, and then he threw up again, and again. Finally when Marc pulled him up to his feet, Jack threw up once more and felt loads better. He looked at saw Stacy crying and covering her self up and then was led out of the room by Marc, and led out of the house and saw Kate stomping across the lawn.

"Kate!" Marc yelled. Kate span around her, necklace swinging and clanging. In Jack's still slightly drunk state he thought Kate looked like a dragon. Her eyes and nose were bright red and dripping, they were wide as she fumed with anger; she was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her shoulders hunched and her hands clenched. Jack tried not to smile when Marc took a step back when seeing angry Kate.

"WHAT?" Kate screamed.

"Just…just calm down, Kate."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!"

"Kate…"

"TAKE ME HOME."

"Okay." Marc agreed quickly.

He helped Jack to the car and rolled down the window and then Kate climbed into the back seat. They began to drive, and the cold air felt nice on Jack's skin and helped him become a little more sober.

"Kate…" He said. "Oh my god."

"Shut the fuck up, Jack."

When Jack woke up the next morning he found a bucket lying next to him and threw up into it. As he threw up he walked into the bathroom where he continued into the toilet. Once he was done, surprisingly, he felt better, save for his headache. He walked down stairs and saw coffee brewing and Marc eating a slice of toast. Jack stood in the entry to the kitchen and started at Marc. Marc finally looked up at Jack, and then back down. He wiped his mouth. "Good morning, dum fuck." Marc greeted.

"As if you've never made a mistake."

"So, you actually remember last night?"

Jack poured himself some of the freshly brewed coffee. "Where is she?" Jack noticed the clock on the coffee said ten thirty. Fuck. He drank the coffee black and burned his tongue.

"Went to the spa with my mom."

Jack climbed up onto a bar stool next to Marc. "I was so pissed."

"So is she."

Jack signed and put his face against the tile. "She's so…"

"Perfect for you?" Marc suggested with his mouth full.

Jack looked up at Marc, he was lost for words. His own mind was blown, shocked with his hideous behavior. He wanted to take it back. He wanted to hit some magical rewind button and fix this and he knew he couldn't and it frustrated the hell out of him. There was no way for him to comprehend what he had done. He had come to the party with a beautiful, smart, funny, and perfect for him girl, and had gotten so ridiculously drunk he had almost let a greasy, STD ridden and hair chemical dye smelling sleaze ball take advantage of him.

"Is there anything I can do to make this better?" Jack asked Marc, letting his weaker side show. Marc shrugged, clearly unsympathetic. And Jack knew he shouldn't be. He had royally fucked up all on his own. But he wouldn't mind some advice. "Marc, please. I need to fix this. She's…" Jack wasn't sure how he would describe Kate so he didn't try.

"I think you need to start by seeing if she'll talk to you." Marc said. "But she's still out. Go take a shower, you spell like barf and coffee."

In the shower, which was refreshing, Jack decided it would be best to talk to Kate right away. There was a part of him that said wait until she is had time to cool off, but he knew that this had been his mistake and it was his job to fix it.

After his therapeutic shower stepped into the hall in his towel and walked right into Kate. Kate let out a squeak and Jack a step away from her, despite loving the feeling of body against his bare chest. "Kate." Jack said.

"Fuck off." Kate snarled, her voice shaking as tears filled her eyes.

"No, listen." Jack said ignoring the pang in his heart when she swore at him. He didn't like this side of her; he didn't like knowing he had hurt her. He grabbed her arms and pulled her into the bathroom. He gently moved her towards the bathtub and then shut the door and locked it. He stood in front of the handle. He was determined not to let her out till they worked things out.

She looked down. "Get out of the way." She ordered.

"No." Jack denied her.

She looked up at him and frowned. "Let me out."

"No." Jack said twice as firmly as he had the first time. The tears in her eyes were welling up as quickly as intensity between the two of them was filling the bathroom.

"Open the door." Kate sounded like a volcano about to erupt.

"No." Jack said simply and was then horrified to see Kate promptly burst into tears and collapse against the bathtub. He immediately dropped to his knees and took her face in his hands began to wipe away her tears. Jack was relieved that she didn't pull away from him. "I'm so sorry, Kate."

She shook her head. She raised her eyes to him and with one deep sob she choked out: "I trusted you."

With those three words Jack felt like his world was shattering around him. His throat began to close, and his vision became blurry, his head numb, yet pounding with a thousand thoughts and questions. His breathing was becoming short and his knees felt weak. He gasped for breath once before tears began to pour down his cheeks. He lowered his head as he let out tiny sobs of despair. Tiny sobs of despair of losing Kate's trust.

"Jack," Kate whispered and Jack looked up at her.

"I never meant to hurt you. That's the last thing I would ever want, baby, you know that." Jack sobbed, his voice coming out chopped as he gulped back sobs. "You must know that, Kate. I would have never introduced you as my girlfriend, if I didn't mean it."

Kate took his face in her hands and gently kissed his lips. Then she moved on to kiss the droplets of tears from his face. Jack closed his eyes. "You hurt me so bad."

"I want to take it back. I want to take it back, Kate. I want to…"

Kate cut him off. "I know."

Kate moved forward and wiggled herself into his strong but shaking arms. She then pressed her face into his neck and he buried his face into her shoulder and she could feel his tears soaking into Marc's mothers t-shirt.

"I don't like being mad at you, or swearing at you." Kate whispered. Jack nodded and sniffled. This pathetic sniffle made Kate whimper and tears pour from her eyes again. "Please tell me that I can still be your girlfriend if I want to be." Kate sobbed out, she rolled her head back onto her shoulders and was delighted when Jack began to place little kisses along her neck.

"Of course you can."

**I AM SO SORRY. My computer went COMPLETELY nuts. And to top it all off I had exams and writers block. I am trying to write more soon!**


	28. Chapter 28: Not Tonight

After a day of laying by the pool, soaking in the rays and layering on sunscreen they had all gone to bed content and comfy. When Kate woke up the next morning she noticed Jacks bedroom door open, and the room itself, empty. She peeked into the bathroom and it too was Jack free. She made her way downstairs and when she reached the next landing she could hear a weird sort of puffing and grunting coming from the gym. She slowly creaked the door open and looked in. Marc and Jack were on treadmills that faced away from Kate to a TV with MTV playing. It appeared to Kate that they were attempting to race while remaining stationary. Kate stood and leaned against the door way and smirked at them. They both eventually slowed down and Jack stepped off his treadmill. He saw Kate and grinned. "Morning." He said.

"Morning." She stepped into the room and tossed Jack a towel she from a bench. "This room smells like testosterone." She joked. It did smell really bad.

Marc grunted. "We men." Jack and Kate both laughed.

"So," Kate asked taking a seat on one of the benches. "were you to racing?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Jack and Marc exchanged a glance. "Men need to be competitive, Kate." Jack said smiling sweetly at her. "If we have to compete with other men, then we work harder to stay fit."

"Yeah, maybe you should try being more competitive, Kate." Marc suggested as he walked to get his water bottle. "Jack's lost some of his strength since he moved without me." He slapped Jack on the stomach as he took a swig of water.

Jack doubled slightly and then scowled at Marc. "Kate doesn't work out."

Kate put her hands up once she heard this from Jack. "Excuse me?" She asked. "Why would you think that?"

Realizing Jack had put his foot in his mouth, he looked around awkwardly, his mouth flapping. Kate stood up and determinedly walked over to Marc's weight stand. She reached down and picked up one of the heavier weights and began to pump some serious iron. She didn't see the impressed look on Marc's face, nor the shocked and delighted on Jack's. After many, many reps she switched arms and continued. She let the weights down with a gentle grunt, rolled up both her sleeves and flexed.

"Well..." Jack said as Kate saunter past them, feeling very satisfied with herself. "That was...quite something else, Kate. Is there anything else about you I should know? Secret powers? Mind reading ability?"

Kate paused in the door way, thinking. "I got accepted into the University of Chicago." There was silence

When Jack didn't respond Kate felt a wave of regret wash of her, and it began to drown her. When Jack spoke up it was like a lifeguard giving her the breath of life.

"That's great." He said. "I hadn't applied there. I applied to UCLA. I haven't really gotten my letter back yet."

"That means he hasn't gotten his letter back. You can't sort of get it back, Jack." Marc explained obnoxiously. When Jack and Kate remained silent Marc realized he had stepped over some sort of line. "Excuse me." He said and slipped past Kate who remained standing in the doorway.

"Do you wanna talk about this?" Jack asked. "I think we should..."

Kate sighed and flipped around in the doorway. "No. Jack...we're in high school." She approached him. "We can't choose important decisions thinking we might want to..." She took his sweaty hands and played with them. "You know, spend the rest of our lives together or something." Jack looked down and nodded. Kate could see the frown on his face despite his effort to hide it. "We need to do what's best for us, individually, right? We can just have fun now, and we can figure out the rest later." Jack looked up at her and nodded. "Okay, good." She gave him a kiss on the lips. "You need to shower." She giggled. Jack smiled and then left. Kate sat there for moment and watched the tanned future skin cancer patients of the Jersey Shore strut around. But she wasn't thinking of the Jersey Shore or Snookies broken acrylic nail. She was thinking about the sad look on Jack's face, and how she saw in his eyes he didn't agree with what she had just told him. And she thought about how she didn't believe in what she had just told him, because when she told him that, her heart broke a little bit because she was already saying goodbye.

When Jack left the gym he wanted to break down like he had the day before, but by the time he had gotten into the shower he was perfectly content with what he had made up in his mind. He would apply for the University of Chicago. It made sense. Despite his urge to leave his parents and return to L.A. he did want to be there to see his little sister grow, he could stay at home and be with her. It would be cheaper and more convenient. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before. The only problem was he was concerned that maybe Kate didn't want him to stay. Maybe she didn't care about him as much as he cared about her.

"I have an idea." Kate said sitting next to Marc in kitchen. She piece of bread plastered in peanut butter he offered her. "One time," she said after she swallowed. "me and Jack went to this hill and looked at the skyline of Chicago, we should do the same near that sign." She gestured casually in a random direction.

"You mean the Hollywood sign?" Marc clarified.

"Yeah, that one." Kate took another bite.

"Would you like me there with you?" He asked. "Or would this be a romantic thing?"

Kate deliberated in her head for a moment. "Whichever you want."

"I think it should be romantic. You can't drive can you?" Marc poured them some milk.

Kate shook her head.

"Well, I'll figure something out." He winked at Kate who titled her head and grinned at him. They clinked their glasses of milk together just as Jack came down the stairs with hair still slightly damp.

"What are you toasting?" He asked stealing Marcs bread.

Marc and Kate shared a smirk. "Oh, just a little adventure."

"Alright, turn here." Kate instructed to Jack. Jack was driving Kate around and around and around L.A. so that Jack had virtually no idea where he was going. Finally, they pulled up behind the Hollywood sign and Jack laughed. "Surprise!" She announced happily.

"Ah, you're clever." He praised as he leaned over to kiss her.

Kate giggled happily and returned the kiss. "Thank you for brining me out here Jack, to L.A. It means a lot to me that we got to spend this time together."

Jack smiled at her and took her hand. "You don't have to thank me. I wanted to bring you out here...baby, okay?"

Kate noticed he hesitated on calling her baby. She blushed and smiled at him. "Okay, baby."

After a few minutes of watching L.A. in a peaceful silence Kate felt Jack lean over and begin to nibble on her neck. She wiggled and moaned in response before she could help herself. Jack grinned against her neck and pulled her close. Soon, they were furiously kissing each other and fumbling over the cup holder between them.

"Do you wanna get in the back?" Jack puffed.

Kate knew what that meant.

"Jack..." Kate said. "No, not here. I can't lose my virginity in the back of Marc's car." She saw Jack's eye dim. "It isn't you. I just want the right moment." She kissed him again and Jack groaned and pulled away. "What?" Kate asked, completely bewildered.

"I'm really hard, Kate."

Kate started at Jack in shock for a moment then looked down and noticed a very large lump in his pants. She looked at it for a moment. She didn't want to lose her virginity but she had no issue with anything else. Kate got up and leaned in the car, she looked at Jack and smiled sweetly before unzipping his pants. As she lowered her head down to his hardness Jack tossed his head back and began to pant.


End file.
